Your life's gifts
by Sony the heroine
Summary: TFA. Para terminar con la guerra de Cybertron, un cybertroniano hace un sacrificio, no sin antes dejarle dos obsequios a su sparkmate.
1. Chapter 1 - Nueva Amenaza

Hola a todos! =D

Les escribe su amiga Sonia "Sony" the heroine. Ahora les vengo a escribir este fanfic nuevo sobre lo que pasó después de que Prowl se sacrificó y lo que dejó para recordar T^T, pues este fanfic apenas se me ocurrió porque tengo una lista enorme de fanfics por reescribir, pero espero que este nuevo fanfic les guste por lo menos a mis amigos o algunas otras personas ^^

Pues para refrescar la memoria, en la ultima temporada de la serie "Transformers Animated", para destruir al Lugnut supreme, Prowl decide ofrecer su chispa para completar el AllSpark y termina sacrificandose, su cuerpo fue salvado por el equipo de Optimus Prime y Jazz fue el que lo sostubo; pues en este fanfic se revelarán unas cosas que Prowl hizo antes de morir W y lo que dejó tiempo despues de su muerte X3 (no es que me alegre que haya muerto ._.)

Así que de una vez menciono que este es un fanfic Yaoi =3! OH YEAH! Soy un adonis ¬w¬..XD...Este fanfic se tratará sobre el couple Jazz X Prowl. Al principio no me decidía si hacerlo en TF G1 o en TFA pero despues de recopilar datos y darme una mejor idea de una historia sobre estos personajes me terminé decidiendo escribir en TFA. Pues en el escrito no escribiré emoticons o alguna otra cosa que no tiene sentido como aquí XP

Al final de los chapters escribiré glosarios y en su ocasión una lista de OC's que aparecerán con el nickname de su creador(a) ^^

ADVERTENCIA En el futuro este escrito contendrá:

-Lenguaje verbal fuerte  
-Situaciones sexuales  
-Violencia neutra o fuerte  
-Idelogía sensible

Si a alguien no le parece el couple JazzXProwl o si no les gusta una parte del fanfic o igual si no les gustan las apariciones de OC's QUE NO MOLESTE ¬_¬! Si no le llega a gustar pues simplemente no lo sigan leyendo y ahorrense malos comentarios.

Capítulo 01 - Nueva amenaza

Todo comienza en Cybertron, al parecer la paz se encontraba por todos lados, los decepticons habían sido derrotados y se encontraban tras las rejas sin presentar peligro alguno; los guardias tenían todo bajo control serciorandose de que todo estubiera en su lugar. Aunque pareciera que no había peligro alguno, no se percataban de lo que podría suceder ayá afuera, se supo que no todos los decepticons habían sido capturados, que quizás algunos estaban libres; al no tener a su líder los autobots se confiaron de que estos no tramarían algo, pero fue un error esta vez.

Afuera y muy lejos de la prisión se pudo notar un destello enorme de luz, este reflejaba un azul cielo con mucho contraste que cada vez que se hacía más grande, se podía ver a lo lejos una figura de negro, esta tenía una forma femenina pero no se podía distinguir si era cybertroniana. la figura oscura se dirigío a las afueras de la prisíon donde se encontraba prisionero Megatron; los guardías solo seguían la misma aburrida rutina para ellos, estarse turnando y peleando por quien le tocaba ir por los vasos de energon esta vez.

-¡Ay vamos yo ya fui como 3 veces!, ¿no puede ir alguno de ustedes que tambíen tienen piernas?- dijo uno de los guardias -Spev no te quejes y solo ve por nuestro combustible- respondío otro guardia con un tono jugeton -¡BIEN! Pero será la ultima vez que les haga un favor!- se fue Spev enojado.

A las afueras de la prisión, la figura oscura trató de hayar un lugar por donde entrar, más tarde logró hubicar una buena entrada evitando la seguridad de la prisión; su objetivo era llegar al cuarto de control, esta tenía que evadir con facilidad los guardias que se encontraban en el área,no pasó mucho tiempo para que fijara su primera victima.

-Malditos estupidos... Ya tengo que estarme matando para mantener a este lugar seguro y encima todavía me tratan como basura *aprieta su puño* pero ya les demostrar- Spev fue interrumpido por una gran cuchilla atravesando su pecho justo en su chispa, este cayó al suelo sin vida alguna, la figura oscura tomó la tarjeta de acceso que Spev cargaba y rapidamente se deshizo del cuerpo sin vida.

-¿No crees que ya tardó demasiado?- preguntó uno de los guardias -Nah, es Spev de quien hablamos, debe estar enojado ya lo conoces- contestó el otro guardia -Pero..No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento- contestó su colega -Oh vamos! ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo seguido de una leve risa -Recuerda que estamos hablando de una prisión- aclaró el otro -Por favor aquí nunca ha pasado algo de gran cosa, ha sido el mismo lugar aburrido que tenemos que estar checando. Si fuera por mi entonces me voy a un club nocturno y no regreso a mi casa en tres ciclos solares Haha *se rie*, pero en vez de eso tengo que estar aquí sin hacer nad- este fue interrumpido por un leve estruendo fuera del cuarto de control, así que ambos guardias se dirijieron hacia donde provenía aquel ruido, pero al llegar no notaron nada -No parece haber nada- dijo un guardia -No lo creo...Mmm seguro es porque este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos o Spev nos quiere jugar una broma- comentó el otro -Revisa por ese lado y yo por este- el otro guardia asintió e hizo lo que el otro dijo.

-Pues no parece haber al-..*voltea hacia atrás*..guien?- el otro guardia miró que su compañero de repente ya no estaba -¿Hola?- dijo confuso -¡Spev No estés de bromas! sal de donde te hayas metido!- reclamó -Mmm...Juraría que estaba detrás de mi hace unos instantes, pareciera como si- este fue interrumpido por la misma cuchilla la cual le destrozó el procesador comenzando desde el cuello.

Despues del tremendo acto que causó, la figura oscura procedió a dirigirse al cuarto de control entrando con la tarjeta de acceso que había robado, de ahí procedío a acceder al sistema de la prisión, sus intenciones no eran liberar a los prisioneros, sino a extraer inportantes datos los cuales serían el principio del fin; aquellos datos extraidos parecian inútiles, pero si se sabía para que causa se usarían entonces le daría otro significado a la palabra inútil.

La figura oscura se apresuró ya que era obio que se darían cuenta de los cuerpos de las victimas y que ellos no eran los únicos guardias operando esa noche, al finalizar se le hizo simple la tarea de salir, pero poco antes de retirarse -¡OYE!- Dijo un guardia al verla, este comenzó a disparar con su arma hacía la figura, esta fácilmente esquivó los disparos y despues realizo su primer ataque hacia el guardia con un cañón que salió de su brazo -¡AHHHGG!- Gritó el guardia al recibir el impacto.

La figura oscura no perdió más el tiempo y trató de salir lo más rapido posible, pero en ello llega más seguridad -!AHÍ ESTA! ¡DISPAREN!- Ordenó uno. Todos dispararon hacía la figura oscura, pero esta facilmente esquivó todos los impactos y despues saltó al aire y lanzó lo que parecian unas pequeñas bombas hacia sus atacantes -¡Cuidado viene armada!- Exclamó uno; cuando la primera pequeña bomba tocó el suelo explotó soltando una onda expansiva grande seguida de las otras, ¿quien diría que unas pequeñas bombas harían tanto daño?

Despues de evadir la primera ola de guardias autobot, la figura oscura trató de darse a la fuga, pero en eso se topa con más seguridad aun y esta vez viene bien armada -¡ALTO!- Dijo uno en altavoz, los refuerzos apuntaron hacia la figura oscura y comenzaron de nuevo con una ola de disparos.

La figura oscura esquivó lo mejor que pudo, despues sacó alguna especie de esfera metálica y la arrojó al aire, esta se abrió y estalló arrojando pequeñas bombas letales hacía los guardias; sacó un cañón de su brazo derecho y comenzó a disparar balas de plasma a los que aun estaban en pie causando que se activara la alerta máxima; -¡Necesitamos más refuersos, envíenos miembros de la Guardía de Elite y contacten al jefe de inteligencia rápido!- Dijo uno por el com-link.

Un mienbro de la Guardia de Elite se encontraba operando cerca de la prisión , así que ese fue el primero que intentó ayudar a los guardias heridos mientras que observó poco tiempo a la figura oscura escapando. Rapidamente se contacto con Ultra Magnus -Ultra Magnus señor! necesitamos refuerzos, parece que alguien hackeó la computadora del cuarto de control de la prisión, no hemos podido detener al intruzo viene muy preparado!- pidió el autobot ajitado -Los refuerzos van de inmediato Sentech, informa a cuantos enemigos nos enfrentamos-

-Señor solo nos enfrentamos a uno, no podemos identificar de quien se trata solo sabemos que parece asimilar la forma de una femme, pero su estatura es muy baja- Aclaró Sentech -Traten de mantenerlo dentro de la prisión hasta que los refuerzos lleguen, si hackeó la computadora del cuarto de control debió haber tomado algo importante- ordenó -¡Si señor!-

La figura oscura aun luchaba con cada autobot que se le atravesara en su camino, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que los demás mienbros de la Guardía de Elite se hicieran presentes, así que no perdío más el tiempo y de su brazo izquierdo sobresalió un disco y de este comenzaron a salir ondas de eléctricidad, haciendo que todos cayeran inconcientes incluido Sentech y los que estaban cerca resultaron heridos. Al tener el camino despejado rapidamente se dirigió a la salida, pero no se percató de las torretas que estaban ahí, rápidamente sacó su disco de nuevo y comenzó a lanzar ondas de eléctricidad provocando la caida de estas; de sus pies sobresalieron unas cuchillas y fue tomando velocidad hasta al fin llegar a su meta.

se había iniciado una busqueda sin tener éxito, pero las investigaciones no cesaron; todos los miembros de la Guardia de Elite fueron citados a la sala de reuniones, ahí se mostraron algunas grabaciones y fotografías de esta figura desconocida.

-Aun con toda la evidencia y los testimonios de los testigos, no se haya rastro alguno de este sujeto. Pero tenemos sabido que su intención no era liberar a Megatron, algo más grande que Megatron debe estar unvolucrado- dijo Ultra Magnus, -Señor, se supo que solo tomó los nombres de los decepticons con su historial del cuarto de control, solo eso es lo que faltó en el sistema de la prisión y lo demás estaba intacto- aclaró Sentinel -Pero no entiendo, ¿para que robar los nombres y su historial?, de que le serviría o para que lo usaría?- Se preguntó Jazz -No debemos confiarnos demasiado digo porque hizo mucho alboroto solo por eso ¿no?- contestó Sentech poco nervioso -Concuerdo, puede parecer una tonteria, pero puede que sea algo más- afirmó Magnus

-Pero lo sospechoso aquí es su apariencia, no muestra signos de un cybertroniano, mostraba más signos como los de un orgánico- supuso Magnus -¿Sería ridículo no?- dijo Sentinel incredulo -Umm pues no puede ser un orgánico porque sacaba armas del cuerpo ¿Sabes?. Aun no se logra identificar con exactitud de quien se trara, solo sabemos que se podría tratar de una femme- dijo Sentech -Necesitamos analizar más de cerca las imagenes del sujeto para poder sacar algo- dijo Jazz

-Señor, si me lo permité..-Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada -¡BlueScreen! no te llamamos en esta reunión así que no te entrometas!- la recibío Sentinel con no muy buen gusto -¡Yo solo cumplo con mi deber!, además hay información importante que ustedes queerán saber- aclaró la femme muy disgustada -Bien!, ahora di, ¿a que vienes?- preguntó Sentinel -Ultra Magnus señor, pudimos detectar un rastro sobre esta forma extraña- dijo BlueScreen -¿Un rastro?, ¿y saben hacia donde se dirije?- preguntó Magnus

-Supuestamente si señor; nuestros especialistas descubrieron que esta forma se podía teletransportar de un lado a otro gracias a las imagenes que se tienen de esta, en la prisión se detectó un pequeño rastro de plasma, que proviene de dicho sujeto- mostró una grabación que provaba lo que BlueScreen había dicho -Supimos que su ultima aparición fue cerca de la prisión, ahí es donde se pierde su rastro; sin embargo pareció habernos dejado una pista de su próxima parada señor- concluyó BlueScreen

-¿Y cual fue esa pista?- preguntó Magnus -Se encontró en la computadora unas pequeñas fibras con un picmento rojo, nuestros cientificos analizaron las fibras y eso probó que el sospechoso no es decepticon, nisiquiera es de este mundo- todos quedaron confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos, ¿como que no fue un cybertroniano?. -¡¿Y Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes?!- exclamó Sentinel -Es algo que se acaba de descubrir y es por eso que vine, tenía que entregar el reporte- contestó BlueScreen -¿Se sabe que podría ser este sujeto?- Preguntó Magnus -Nuestros cientificos pudieron identificar que las fibras hayadas podrían pertenecer a un..orgánico señor- concluyó BlueScreen

-¿Un orgánico?!, ¡JAJ!- dijo Sentinel cruzado de brazos incredulo -¡Por favor!, un orgánico no sobreviviría en el espacio, ellos requieren de ..Mmm..Esa cosa invisible con la que respiran- dijo Sentinel sin saber su respuesta -Aire- corrigío Jazz -¡EXACTO! *apunta a Jazz*, y no podrían mantenerse vivos en el espacio ni un solo segundo- aclaró Sentinel -¿No se habrán equivocado?- pregunto Sentech -Para que un orgánico sobreviva en el espacio se necesita alta tecnología o ser tecno-orgánico y como saben no existe algún sujeto humano que lo se-sea...Oh?- Jazz dejo de hablar al recordar un dato importante -¿Que sucede Jazz?- preguntó Ultra Magnus -Emm no nada señor, dejemos que BlueScreen siga con su informe-

-¡Alto!- dijo Sentinel -YA SE! que ocultas, ¿estás encubriendo a esa tecno-orgánica del escuadrón de Optimus no es así?- Sospechó Sentinel -¿Qué?, n-no no lo estoy haciendo- dijo Jazz un tanto nervioso, el solo conocía a una persona con una mezcla como esa, pero.. -¿Ocultas algo Jazz?- Preguntó Magnus -*Suspira* No señor, es solo que..La única tecno-orgánica que existe con esas capacidades es la orgánica Sari Sumdac, pero ella no pudo haber creado esta catástrofe- afirmó Jazz -Las investigaciones y los análisis revelan que se trata de una forma orgánica- confirmó BlueScreen

Todos quedaron con muchas dudas sobre los resultados de la investigación, sin embargo ya tenían a una principal sospechosa en la mira; Jazz se sintío mal por haber mencionado a Sari, el la había conocido ya hace un bueen tiempo y vio que era inofensiva, aunque al principio tenía miedo de ella y otros orgánicos pero ya era causa de las mentiras estupidas que Sentinel le había contado, ella no podría haber sido la que hackéo el sistema de la prisión y causar tanto destrozo...O al menos eso piensa el.

-Señor, ¿puedo decir algo?- pidió permiso Jazz a Magnus un tanto inseguro -Adelante- confirmó Magnus -Sari no pudo ser capas de hackear el sistema y causar tantos destrozos, ella no tiene tantas habilidades como las de un autobot, tampoco que yo sepa no puede teletransportarse- dijo Jazz sin saber si hacía lo correcto -Tendrías que buscar la manera de provar lo contrario hacia sus sospechas- dijo Magnus -Señor solo digame como puedo ayudar a atrapar a esta figura misteriosa para poder provar que Sari es inocente- se propusó Jazz algo inseguro, el no estaba acostumbrado a llevarle la contraria a sus superiores, de hecho el siempre fue el más obediente al recibir ordenes sin reproches, pero esta vez sentía que tenía que hacer algo por Sari, para que no creyeran que ella fue la culpable.

-Muy bien, entonces tu y Sentech dirigance a la tierra, no olviden comunicarle al escuadrón de Optimus que irán. Pero, no quiero que le mencionen nada sobre lo sucedido al menos que sea necesario, traiganme un informe completo sobre Sari Sumdac, habilidades, muestras, caracteristicas, todo lo que nos pueda servir- Ordenó Magnus -*saluda militarmente* Si señor, puedo hacerlo- dijo Jazz -Oh! *saluda militarmente* Si señor- dijo Sentech un tanto entusiasmado

-Bien, los quiero ayá en el siguiente ciclo solar; Sentinel, necesito que te quedes en Cybertron en caso de que algo nuevo se presente- ordenó Magnus -*saluda militarmente* Si señor- afirmó Sentinel -BlueScreen, necesito que averiguen más sobre nuestro sospechoso, la más mínima evidencia nos sería de mucha ayuda; si encuentran algo nuevo informenme de inmediato- Ordenó Magnus -*Saluda militarmente* Si señor, le informaremos de inmediato si aparece algo nuevo- afirmó la científica

-Quiero que haya de la mejor seguridad en la prisión donde esta presente Megatron, no se sabe si planea atacar de nuevo. La reunión ha concluido, todos regresen a sus áreas de trabajo- concluyó Ultra Magnus y todos hicieron lo que les había ordenádo dirigiendose cada quien por su lado.

Ya fuera de la sala de reuniones, Jazz y Sentech se preparaban para el siguiente ciclo solar, despues de tanto tiempo Jazz volvería a la tierra, no sabía como es que las cosas estaban ayá, la ultima ves que estubo ahí fue cuando..  
Por otro lado, Sentech era un novato de la Guardia de Elite y estaba ansioso por ir a la tierra y conocer por fin a Optimus Prime en persona, nunca había viajado a la tierra, cuantas cosas y terminos nuevos conocería en ese mundo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Iré a la tierra!- dijo Sentech entusiasmado -No se que tanto veré y tampoco se si me gustará así que eso me pone Yay! *brinca*...Fuf solo espero que no sea como Sentinel lo dijo- Sentech paró de hablar cuando notó que Jazz estaba algo pensativo y serio -¿Jazz?, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sentech algo preocupado -¿Que?..Ah!? no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Jazz y Sentech no estaba del todo conforme -Te sucede algo lo se, has estado ido desde que Ultra Magnus nos dijo que fueramos a la tierra, ¿que te preocupa?- preguntó Sentech curioso -*Suspira* No es solo que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo que no he estado ahí, solo pienso en como estarán las cosas ayá eso es todo- aclaró el cyberninja -Oh bueno- dijo sentech un poco satisfecho -*bosteza* Será que mejor que tome un hyper-sueño, nos vemos mañana Jazz- se despidió Sentech -Nos vemos Sentech- se despidió Jazz.

Poco despues de que Sentech se fue, Jazz tambien había decidido irse a tomar un hyper-sueño para mañana, pero su procesador estaba lleno de preguntas y recuerdos que no lo dejaban tomar recargar, algo que no podía borrar y que no quería borrar, habían pasado muchas cosas la ultima vez que estubo en ese mundo y una de ellas le destrozó su chispa. Al recordar ese día lo ponía sumamente triste y depresivo, por que ese día había perdido a su sparkmate... Si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado hacerlo, quizás las cosas estarían mejor o peor, pero el hubiera no existe..Lamentablemente iba a estar sufriendo por su perdida toda su vida. Más aun con esas imagenes que recordaba sobre el, su personalidad, su rostro, pero recordaba algo que nadie pudo ver además de el, sus hermosos ópticos que ocultaba..

Continuará..

Wenu así concluyo este primer capitulo :3 ... Vaya parece un chapter algo inprovisado no TwT ? Wenu solo espero que nu les paresca tan aburrido el resto del fic .

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

BlueScreen©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Spev (personaje incidental)©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

ciclo solar: Día

Com-link :Comunicador e identificador

Femme: Mujer, bot femenino (me da igual significa chica para mi XD)

Orgánico: Humano, animal, ect.

Hyper-Sueño, conciliar recarga: dormir


	2. Chapter 2 -Tras la pista y los misterios

Hola a todos! =D

Pues aquí les traigo el 2DO chapter de este fanfic, solo les aclaro que no creo que tenga del todo sentido pero al menos espero darle todo el que yo pueda .W.

Wenu pasemos al escrito de una vez XD

Capítulo 02 - Tras la pista y los misterios

Ya en el siguiente día, se podían notar dos formas preparando la nave en donde iban a viajar, mientras que se podía admirar los muchos guardias se que encaminaban a sus puestos.

-WoW, Magnus si hablaba encerio cuando dijo que mandaría seguridad extra a la prisión- comentó Sentech -Ya han pasado algunas situaciones similares a esta, es por eso que nos preparamos para esto- dijo Jazz -Bueno recuerda que soy nuevo digo en este lugar claro- aclaró Sentech -Hablando de nuevo *Se acerca a Jazz* me dijeron que tu ya has estado en la tierra- dijo Sentech muy curioso -S-si lo he estado en más de una ocasión- le dijo Jazz a su compañero curioso -Pues dime, ¿como es allá?, ¿es bello?- Preguntó Sentech -Esta constituido por una gran capa de mar, hay muchos habitantes orgánicos que se ganan la vida trabajando, hay muchos ecosistemas variados en diferentes partes de ese mundo y hay muchos que son hermosos- respondió Jazz a las preguntas de Sentech -Vaya, ¿cuales son los ecosistemas más hermosos que hay?- preguntó Sentech interesandose en el tema

-Existen los bosques, sin duda son lo más hermoso que hay. En los bosques uno puede darse un momento de paz, relajarse y contemplar la belleza de lo natural *mira hacia arriba*..Se pueden incluso hacer cosas magicas ahí, cosas que uno nunca se imaginaría...- Dijo Jazz en su mundo. Sentech pudo notar que Jazz estaba algo ido, pareciera que estubiera en las nubes adentrado en una fantasia o un recuerdo -Emm ¿Jazz?- Jazz regresó a cybertron unos momentos despues de que Sentech lo llamara -Ehem *afina garganta* perdón, solo recordaba uno de mis días- dijo Jazz -Oh esta bien, tambíen si alguien me preguntara de un lugar bello lo recordaría *sonrie*. Cuentame más por favor- dijo Sentech interezado -Mejor aguarda un poco y lo verás- dijo Jazz jugetonamente -Ouuh esta bién- respondió Sentech un poco decepcionado -Tranquilo ya lo averiguarás, pero tenemos que volver al trabajo- Le recordó Jazz a su compañero, segundos despues ya estaban de vuelta con la revisión de su nave, poviciones y algunas otras cosas en caso de que llegaze a suceder algo.

Aunque Jazz ya se encontraba trabajando aun seguía distraido con unos recuerdos, recuerdos que eran un tesoro para el aunque unos fuecen hermosos y dolorosos a la vez, pero el estaba concentrado más en los hermosos que en los dolorosos en ese momento, aunque la escenografía no era del todo bella, podía recordar esa silueta meditando, hundida en la concentración, ese reflejo que tenía, a pesar del escenario, el lo hacía ver como el cielo.. -¡JAZZ!- Gritó Sentinel disgustado -AHH! *brinca del susto* Perdon! ¿que sucede?- respondío Jazz cayendo a cybertron.. de nuevo -¡Ya es la tercera vez que te llamó!, necesito saber cuando se irán- dijo Sentinel entre regaños -Partiremos en un par de horas, ya casi estamos listos- respondió Jazz -Bien!, tienes suerte de que no iré esta véz o si no *mira de reojo a Jazz* te levantaría un reporte, ¿entendido?- Dijo Sentinel un poco amenazante -S-si señor- dijo Jazz un tanto nervioso -Bien! espero que te diviertas con tus amigos orgánicos- dijo Sentinel sarcastico mientras se retiraba

-Pero que idiota!- comentó Sentech saliendo de su escondite -Shhhh..creo que te escuchará- calló Jazz a su compañero -Me da igual si me escucha no devería hablar así, ¿es así siempre contigo?- preguntó Sentech -Es así con todo el mundo- respondío Jazz -Oh vaya! y yo ya pensaba que mi jefe anterior era pesado- dijo Sentech cruzando los brazos -El es de esos jefes que siempre salen con sus *susurra* Pendejadas- le dijo Jazz al novato -Jejej *XP* me imagino, yo esperaba que dijeras 'siempre sale con sus mamadas- despues del comentario de Sentech, Jazz y el comenzaron a carcajear, sin embargo por las risas ambos no pudieron notar una figura oscura que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos despues de unos segundos -Jaja!..*Mira a la derecha* AHHH! *brinca del susto*- expresó Jazz -Jajaja! si si con sus mama-AAHHH!- dijo Sentech brincando del susto cuando pudo notar de quien se trataba -¡ERES EL MÁS INGRATO GUSANO IRRESPETUOSO!,¡ESTUBISTE HABLANDO MAL DE MI A MIS EPALDAS! ..Oh no espera..¡FUE JUSTO ENFRENTE DE MI!- Exclamó Sentinel muy enojado y ofendido -Oh no, ¡Nos atraparon de la peor manera posible! *T^T*- Dijo Sentech en el suelo

-¡Es suficiente!, me encargaré de ti despues *apunta a Jazz* pero tu VIENES CONMIGO! *Sujeta a Sentech*- Sentinel llevaba casi arrastrando a Sentech sujetandolo del componente auditivo para una "charla" sobre lo que había dicho sobre el -¡AHHH! ¡Espere auch ME DUELE! ¡Jazz ayudame! ¡SERE COMIDO POR UNA BESTIA!- Expresó Sentech -¡¿Una bestia?!, ¡VEN AQUÍ!- dijo Sentinel aun arrastrando a su empleado -AHH! NOOO!- Expresó por ultima vez antes de desaparecer en una esquina mientras Jazz miraba un poco horrorisado, ¿cual sería el castigo que le daría a Sentech por hablar mal de su jefe?, lo averiguaría más tarde cuando Sentinel fuera tras el.

Más tarde, Jazz y Sentech ya estaban listos para partir, a pesar de su incistencia, Sentinel no pudo conseguir que Ultra Magnus no dejara ir a Sentech a la tierra, Ultra Magnus ya había ordenado que ambos fueran para probar la inocencia de Sari y le dijo a Sentinel que pasara lo que pasara o dijeran lo que direjan le ordenó ir a la tierra con Jazz y eso haría. Fuera de lo anterior ambos ya estaban por partir.

-¿Ya estas listo Jazz?- preguntó Sentech a su compañero -Todo listo para mi- respondío Jazz -Pues yo ya casi solo me falta algo *se levanta*- dijo Sentech saliendo de la nave y se dirigió por unas cosas, en el camino terminó topandose con alguien -Ahh S-s-sentienel digo Sentinel señor- dijo un tanto nervioso -Así que ya te vaz, espero que no vuelvas por un buuen tiempo *lo mira de reojo*- dijo Sentinel ya marchandose -..Señor..- dijo Sentech deteniendo a su jefe -¿Que?- preguntó Sentinel -Bueno, Ultra Magnus dijo que yo iría a la tierra sin importar lo que yo le dijera a usted, pero..- paro por unos momentos mientras Sentinel lo miraba con duda -Pero aun así le diré que deveria cambiar su actitud y *se aleja* salir-con-menos-pendejadas-porque-así-muchos-habla n-mal-de-usted!- dijo Sentech velozmente mientras corría a la nave para partir -¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!- expresó Sentinel muy enojado.

-WOW ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó Jazz preocupado -Ah nada, solo le deseé buena suerte con el tipo- dijo Sentech despreocupado -Oh..Bueno (creo que por eso el el reemplazo de Blurr). Será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijo Jazz mientras preparaba la nave para partir -Si y mejor si es rápido- dijo por ultimo Sentech. Jazz encendió y preparó la nave para despegar con rumbo a la tierra, sería un viaje un tanto largo pero era por buenos motivos; en cybertron se encargarían de que algo nuevo suceda, quien sabe que era lo que esa figura habrá querido. Por otro lado, desde uno de sus monitores, Ultra Magnus pudo ver la nave en la que se encontraban Jazz y Sentech, viendo como se hacía chica cada momento -*Suspira* Buena suerte muchachos, espero que puedan probar lo contrario- dijo Magnus por último antes de regresar a sus labores.

Mientras en otra parte de Cybertron, se podían apreciar de muy lejos dos destellos de luz brillantes que cada vez se hacían más enormes, los cuales tenía un cierto parecido a como cuando apareció la..Figura oscura?!. Cuando los destellos de luz desaparecieron se podían notar dos figuras oscuras, solo que ahora si era notorio que eran cybertronianos, una figura era más alta que la otra pero pareciera que tubieran la misma forma, bueno casi.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. *saca una especie de rastreador y comienza a escanear* Parece que estubo cerca de aquí- dijo la figura alta hablando con un acento combinado con el de españa y japón -Vaya, entonces, ¿esto es cybertron?- preguntó la figura más chica, esta tenía el mismo acento como la otra -Si, hace eones que no veo este mundo, pero puedo reconocerlo a pesar de ello- dijo la figura alta aun escaneando el lugar -¿Estás seguro de que ella estubo aquí?, pues no parece que haya pasado por aquí- dijo la figura más chica siguiendo a la otra -Si ella no estubo aquí, entonces dime, ¿quien causó esos destrozos? *apuntando a la prisión (que no estaba muy lejos)*- le dijo la figura más grande a la otra -Oh Isis..Parece que hemos llegado tarde- dijo la figura más chica un tanto preocupado

-No, aun no es demasiado tarde *guarda el rastreador*...Se cual es su proxima parada y será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo la figura alta antes de sacar algo similar a un cubo y de este saliera una nave -Pero..¿A donde vamos ahora?- dijo la figura chica -A la Tierra, ahí es su próxima parada- aclaró la figura grande -Pero ¿Que hay de Megatron?, si nos vamos ¿no sería liberado?- dijo la figura chica -Megatron no puede ser liberado, les falta algo muy importante para lograrlo...*saca un objeto pequeño*- dijo la figura grande mientras le mostraba algo a la chica -¡¿La trajiste?, pero sabes que puede ser peligroso- dijo la figura chica mientras que la otra se guardaba el objeto -No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos, por alguna razón me la confiaron a mi- dijo la figura grande por ultima vez mientras preparaba la nave -Espero que sépas lo que haces- dijo por ultima vez la figura chica mientras se preparaba para el despegue.

La nave ya había calentado lo suficiente para despegar y rápidamente se marcharon con rumbo a la tierra, ¿quienes serían estas figuras?, ¿de donde vinieron?, ¿eran autobots o decepticons?

Poco despues de que las dos figuras se fueron, se pudo ver a alguien salir de un escondite, esta era otra figura cybertroniana, solo que esta no parecia dar un buen aspecto. -*Habla por su com-link* parece que mordieron el anzuelo, escuche que ambos van a la tierra- dijo esta nueva figura -Muy bien MockLock, necesito que le digas a Techna que necesitamos que los distraiga por más tiempo, mientras nosotros ponemos manos a la obra- dijo una voz sonando del com-link, sonaba como si fuece una femme -Localiza a Screwdriver, necesito que haga unas cosas por mi- dijo por ultimo esta voz -De acuerdo *cuelga el com-link*- despues de ello esta figura tomó su propio rumbo. Que estaba sucediendo aquí? habían misterios y más misterios, pero al menos ahora se tienen dos nombres, pero no se sabe si son autobots o decepticons, por como sonaron parecian decepticons..

Mientras tanto, en la tierra se podía notar a la que parecia la figura que aparecío desde el principio, la que causó todo este movimiento y la que trajo muchos misterios desde al principio. la figura femenina oscura se encontraba caminando por las calles, observando lo silencioso y oscuro que estaba mientras seguía su rumbo, aunque en realidad no tenía a donde ir, solo sabía que devía esperar ordenes y ya había cumplido con las anteriores.

La figura oscura caminó cerca de un barrio peligroso, un lugar de donde la gente entraba, pero no salía..

Unos cinco sujetos que estaban frente a un edificio abandonado mientras bebían cada uno una lata de cerveza, no pudieron evitar notar a la figura que se encontraba caminando sola. -Si y yo le dije que me dejara en páz o sino me lo ch..*Le dan un pequeño tirón*- -Oye oye..*Mira a la figura*..¿Vez que está ahí?- los cinco hombres voltearon a ver a la figura oscura, vieron que parecia una menor de edad -¿Por qué no nos vamos a divertir un poco con ella no?- sugirió uno de los hombres -Claro, tenemos suerte esta noche muchachos jeje *deja su lata*- los cinco hombres comenzaron a caminar atrás de la figura oscura, la figura oscura solo siguió su rumbo.

-Oye, ¿que hace una flor delicada como tu a estas horas y por la noche?- pregunta uno de los hombres -Vamos lindura, será mejor que no nos ignores- dijo otro hombre, a pesar de lo que le decian estos hombres, la figura oscura los ignoraba y seguía caminando, como si nada pasara. -Oye oye OYE! ¡Te estoy hablando! *la sujeta del brazo*- cuando el hombre le tomó el brazo a la figura, esta se detubo por unos momentos, pocos segundos despues tomó al hombre del cuello -¡¿Pero qu-..*Siendo aorcado*- los demás hombres trataron de ayudar a su amigo, pero la figura oscura hizo un movimiento repentino sacando su cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo y asesinando a los cuatro hombres que quisieron atacarla.

el quinto hombre aun seguía siendo sostenido por esta figura mientras miró con horror los cuerpos de sus amigos en shock gritando, para hacer que el hombre guardara silencio, la figura oscura comenzó a sacar sus garras y lentamente se las fue enterrando al cuello del hombre causando una hemorragia lenta y muy dolorosa, hasta que sus garras le llegaron a la vena carótida provocando la lenta y agonizante muerte del hombre que quizó aprovecharse de ella. cuando el hombre murió, la figura oscura lo soltó dejando salir sus garras del cuello y con su capucha se limpío la sangre de su mano para seguir su propio rumbo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que esta recibiera una llamada -*Contesta el com-link*...Ahora, dime- dijo la figura oscura rompiendo el silencio -Los Isians llegaron..Van por ti, justo como lo planeamos- sonando del com-link dijo MockLock -Tienes que distraerlos pero sin que te descubran por un tiempo, trata de ocultarte en ese mundo- dijo nuevamente MockLock -Los distraeré el tiempo que pueda, sin embargo, mantenerme oculta en este mundo no será sencillo para mi- dijo la figura oscura -Oye, pero ¿no has llamado la atención, verdad?- dijo MockLock, la figura oscura miro atrás suyo los cuerpos de los hombres muertos -*Mirando los cuerpos*..No, no lo he hecho; Screwdriver aun no llega a ningún mundo, me dijo que lo hará en cuatro ciclos solares devido a los daños que le causaron los Isians a su nave- dijo la figura oscura -¡Maldita sea!, me dijeron que lo localizára, ahora tenemos que posponer algunas fases del plan- dijo MockLock -Tranquilizate, estará aquí. Yo trataré de estar de incógnito en este mundo y por si llegarán a descubrir que estoy cerca de los autobots, se a quien culpar..*cuelga el com-link*- dijo la figura oscura por ultimo antes de continuar por cumplir con las nuevas órdenes que le habían dado.

Que estaba pasando aquí?, cada vez los misterios se hacían más grandes, no se sabía bien quienes eran todas estas figuras que comenzaron a aparecer, ¿que son los Isians?, ¿que estaban planeando? y ¿qué quería decir la figura oscura con "distraerlos el tiempo que pueda"?, en fin los misterios no iban a cezar hasta que se descubriera la verdad.

-Ultra Magnus señor!- dijo Sentinel entrando al cuarto en donde se encontraba este -¿Que sucede Sentinel? *voltea a verlo*- dijo Magnus -Señor, obtubimos registro de actividad reciente cerca de la prisión, me informaron que se avistaron dos figuras cybertronianas señor- reportó Sentinel a su superior -¿Pudieron saber de quienes se trataban?, ¿eran decepticons?- preguntó Magnus -No señor, no pudimos averiguar quienes eran pero suponemos que eran decepticons- dijo Sentinel -Traten de averiguar hacia donde se dirigieron, no les pierdan el rastro- ordenó Magnus -Si señor ya estamos trabajando en eso- dijo Sentinel

-Bien, regresa a tu puesto- Sentinel saludó militarmente a su superior mientras salía y se dirigía a cumplir con sus órdenes, pero Ultra Magnus estaba pensativo, siendo honesto consigo mismo no sabía que estaba pasando o a quienes estaban persiguiendo, ese estraño tubo la oportunidad de liberar a Megatron fácilmente y no lo hizo..¿Por qué?..¿Qué quería?..¿Qué era lo que buscaba?, pues al menos sabía que era más de uno, o al menos eso cree el.

Continuará...

Uff un chapter muy misterioso XD, la verdad uno se revuelve cuando ve esto y que el otro LoL..Peru wenu así es como escribo XP; me doy cuenta de que no hubo muchas palabras nuevas en este chapter (a ecepción de una XD)

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

MockLock©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Screwdriver (mencionado)©Koop Pentypus

TechNa (mencionado)©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

Eones: cosmológicamente millones de años.


	3. Chapter 3 - Llegada a la tierra

Hola a todos! =D

Vaya me di cuenta de que escribo mucho ._. pero wenu que se puede hacer así soy yo XD; wenu pues espero que no piensen que el fanfic ya se salío del tema principal que son Jazz y Prowl, es solo que para que haiga historia tiene que pasar algo actual no ? o wenu eso digo yo XP

solo aviso que quizás pasen unos pocos cambios pero con eso me refería al team de Optimus y no con eso quiero decir que voy a quitar a alguien ._. ...Wenu nu me se explicar bien X_X Mejor pasemos al escrito y nu me hagan caso XD

Capítulo 03 - Llegada a la tierra

Ya habia pasado un tiempo desde que Jazz y Sentech partieron a la tierra, pero no estaban solos, las figuras misteriosas les llebaron la delantera devido a que su nave era más velóz y no era de gran tamaño; ambas figuras llegaron al planeta correcto, solo que estas estaban en el espacio aun en su nave.

-Es aquí- dijo la figura alta -¿Ehh?, ¿Reconoces la tierra?- preguntó la figura baja -Si esta es..- Respondió la figura alta -Gah!, ¿a cuantos mundos has ido?!- dijo la baja quejandose -Yo he estado aquí, viví aquí, antes de que sucediera todo..- dijo la figura alta cambiando de un tono serio a uno triste -Ohh...Pues, yo jamás llegé a ver la tierra; ¿cuando vamos a aterrizar?- preguntó la figura baja -Aterrizaremos en cuando caiga la noche, tenemos que ser discretos pero a la vez tenemos que encontrar a esa tech- aclaró la figura alta -Activaré el escudo anti detección *apreta un botón*- dijo la figura baja mientras la nave se comenzó a formar una protección invisible pero parpadeante a la vez. -Oye, ¿no crees que Shion nos este buscando?- preguntó la figura baja -Si, creo que ya debío notar nuestra ausencia, pero esto es mucho más importante.- dijo la figura alta finalizando la conversación mientras esperaban a que pasara el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en cybertron, no se presentaban actividades similares como las que sucedieron hace poco, pero tampoco podían hallar más evidencia de lo ocurrido, era algo que ponía algo tensos a los autobots el no saber que estaba sucediendo y sin poder hacer nada.

-¿No ha aparecido algo nuevo?- preguntó Ultra Magnus en un tono serio -No señor, hemos recopilado datos y seguimos con los mismos resultados de los analizis, lo único más reciente fue la avistación de estas dos nuevas formas- dijo BlueScreen a su superior -¿No se encontro algo de estas figuras?, ¿algún rastro como el anterior?- preguntó Magnus -No señor, no se encontró rastro alguno- afirmó BlueScreen. Poco despues Ultra Magnus volteo a mirar las pantallas, BlueScreen solo miró un poco preocupada al sentir un poco de frustración en el ambiente, pero aun así se mantubo en su lugar hasta recibir nuevas ordenes.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?- dijo Ultra Magnus aun de espaldas -Señor..Juro que hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar- aclaró Bluecreen -Lo se, regresa a tu puesto. Y no te preocupes- Ordenó por ultimo Ultra Magnus; BlueScreen asintío y se marchó a cumplir con sus deveres, Ultra Magnus de igual forma retomó sus actividades. Habia algo que se les habia pasado a los autobots, se supone que están en vigilancia constante, entonces ¿no notaron que había aparecido otra forma además de aquellas dos?; esta tercera forma era más evidente sobre que era, ¿y no la notaron?...Quzás si se hubieran dado cuenta tendrían la minima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el espacio, nuestros heroes, o bueno, nuestro heroe y su compañero ya estaban a pocos kilometros de su destino. Jazz aun se encontraba hundido en recuerdos y pensamientos de su pasado, era algo que no podía evitar más aun que estaría en el mundo en donde sucedió todo. Solo que no todos sus recuerdos eran malos, se enfocó más en los hermosos y en unos un tanto prometedores, los cuales le hacían sentir comodo, estaba sintiendo lo mismo como en la base antes de que Sentinel lo regañara y partiera a su destino actual. Por unos momentos se dejó llebar por los recuerdos, podía recordar a tal cybertroniano, con una mentalidad muy distinta a otra, incluso el no lo podía conprender, pero era algo que le gustaba, no podía sacar de su procesador a ese cyber-ninja con su acabado negro y dorado, no había tal día que no quisiera estar cerca de el de nuevo, simplemente era un deseo que jamás podía borrar..

-¡JAZZ CUIDADO!- Gritó Sentech, rapidamente Jazz reacionó ante el llamado de su compañero notando que estaban a punto de estrellarse con un asteroide, esquivó con exito y sin provocar daño alguno a la nave..pero eso estuvo demasiado cerca. -WOoaah!- expresó Sentech agitado tratando de recuperar su aliento -Fui..Estubo cerca..- dijo Sentech entre jadeos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que quisiera culpar a alguien -¡¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿en donde estabas? te fuiste por unos minutos y-y y casi terminamos siendo aplastados por un asteroide gigante!- reclamó Sentech a Jazz enojado y preocupado a la vez -Perdona es solo que yo- dijo Jazz y de inmediato fue interrumpido -Dime Jazz, ¿que te sucede? ¿acaso recordaste algo muy muy muy pero muy importante?- preguntó Sentech con un tono acelerado, preocupante y curioso a la vez, ver tal combinación de tonos era raro, algo que a Jazz le asustaba.. -Em...Yo solo, estaba recordando mis viejos tiempos- respondió Jazz a su extraño compañero -Mmm FALSO! *apunta a Jazz*. Recodabas a alguien ¿no es así?- dijo Sentech en tono tono acelerado, jugetón y sospechoso, algo que aun asustaba a Jazz -¿Yo?, no por supuesto que no- contradijo Jazz neutral -Por como ibas pareciera que estabas en otro mundo, he visto varios casos como este y se lo que ví, se que pensabas en alguien. ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?- preguntó Sentech de forma amable pero curiosa a la vez, algo que incomodó un poco a Jazz.

-No deverías preguntar cosas que no te corresponden Sentech- le recordó Jazz a su compañero un poco tenso -Oh bueno no te enojes yo solo quería saber..Esque..Estas algo ido y bueno..Creo que mejor me callo- dijo Sentech desviando la mirada timidamente, pocos segundo despues Jazz rompío el silencio -Perdona Sentech, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar- aclaró Jazz al novato -No no te disculpes, es más yo me disculpo por preguntar- dijo Sentech a Jazz; Sentech admitia que era algo entrometido en las cosas de los demás y trataba de serlo lo menos posible, por alguna razon no tenía amigos en su nuevo puesto, con el unico que esta cerca de Jazz como justo en ese momento.

-Sabes, estoy preocupado por Sari. No debi mencionarla- dijo Jazz a Sentech -¿Sari?, ¿ella es la "tecno-orgánica" por la que vamos?- preguntó Sentech -Si, yo no creo que haya estado en cybertron, pero toda la evidencia esta en su contra. Si no la hubiera mencionado quizás no tendríamos que venir, aunque...Algo en mi procesador me dijo que tenía que venir, no se que es, pero siento como si fuera algo muy importante- dijo Jazz sorprendido; Sentech tenía dudas sobre Jazz, no sabia si Jazz actuaba así constantemente y no tenía idea de que si solo era con el o con sus otros compañeros. Poco rato Sentech decidío romper el silencio -Mmm...¿Como es esta tal Sari?- preguntó Sentech seguido de que Jazz dibujo una sonrisa -Ya lo sabrás, ya llegamos- dijo Jazz ya acercandose a su destino -¡WOOW! ¡Genial! ¡Ya quiero ver el lugar!- Dijo por ultimo Sentech un tanto entusiasmado. Jazz procedio a entrar en la admosfera, sin embargo, no estaban solos en ese momento.

La figura alta notó que una nave entró a la admosfera de la tierra -¿Hah?!- dijo la figura alta sorprendida -¿Mhh?, ¿Que pasa Hire?- preguntó la figura baja -Una nave autobot!- dijo la figura alta -¡¿Que?, ¿Una nave autobot dijiste?- dijo la figura chica sorprendida -Si pasó cerca de nosostros hace unos momentos, entró a la tierra- respondío la figura alta -¿Pero que estan haciendo aquí?, ¿al menos es conocida?- pregunto la figura chica -En esta epoca las naves autobots no son como las que conocemos. Pero sea como sea, no deverian estar aquí- dijo la figura alta -Pero, ¿por qué?, son autobots..¿No?- opinó la figura chica -No es tanto eso, sino que será más complicado pasar desapercividos con ellos aquí. Tu sabes que nadie nos tiene que ver aquí. *enciende la nave* Será mejor que les sigamos el paso- dijo la figura alta -Espera!, no estas diciendo .. Pero Hire ¿No podrían pensar que tenemos malas intenciones?, ¿que tal si nos descubren? o peor ¿no podríamos alertar a Techna y no podría advertirles a los demás sobre que estamos aquí?- dijo la figura chica preocupado y alterado -Creo que los decepticons saben que estamos aquí, recuerda que Screwdriver escapó cuando destrozamos su nave, ya devío haber advertido a los demás. Será mejor que nos demos prisa y encontremos a esa tech antes que los autobots o los decepticons lo hagan- dijo por ultimo la figura alta mientras procedia a entrar a la admosfera de la tierra. autobots, decepticons, ¿Isians?..¿que estaba pasando aquí?, pero tambien, ¿Hire sería el nombre de esta figura alta?

Ya en la tierra y aun dentro de la nave, Sentech observaba el ambiente sorprendido, podía ver un gran ecosistema a su alrededor, edificions altos, autos recorriendo las carreteras, podía ver unas cosas raras que se movian en el suelo, parecieran pequeños micro-organismos desde su vista, todo era nuevo para el. -¡WOOOW! ¡MIRA ESO! *apunta* ¡Oh y esa cosa enorme! * apunta* ¡MIRA ESO! ¡WOOOOAAAW! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES TAN EXTRAÑO Y GENIAL!- Expresó Sentech ansioso y sorprendido por las cosas que miraba con unos ópticos potencialmente abiertos -Esta es la ciudad de Detroid, podrías ver mejor si te quitaras ese casco *rie leve*- dijo Jazz a su compañero -¡Oye!, mi casco no me tapa la vista!- dijo Sentech algo ofendido perdiendo el gusto -*riendose* Solo bromeo Sentech. *Sonrie* Te gustará este lugar, justo ahora nos dirigimos a la base autobot de la tierra, animate- dijo Jazz haciendo que Sentech se entusiasmara de nuevo -Wow ya quiero saber QUE MÁS ME ESPERA! (nunca he visto a un humano, me pregunto ¿como serían?)- dijo Sentech emocionado ante estar en un nuevo mundo que no conocia, mientras que Jazz seguía su rumbo hacia la nueva base autobot que se estableció la ultima vez que estubo en la tierra.

La nueva base autobot se encontraba cerca de la torre Sumdac, esta era mucho más grande que en la anterior la cual era un edificio abandonado, el alcalde como recompensa de sus acciones, dijo que se construiría una base esxclusiva para autobots y con lo que les hiciera falta.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad de Detroid, la figura alta, oh ¿Hire?, aterrizó la nave donde nadie pudiera verlos, ambas figuras prosedieron a sacar unas cosas de la nave antes de que esta fuera guardada en la misma cápsula de donde la habían sacado. -Muy bien, de aquí tenemos que proceder a pie- dijo Hire mientras procedia a ponerse una especie de máscara y sacaba el mismo rastreador que usaron para rastrear a la figura oscura -Pero Hire, ¿no crees que podrían notar "algo raro" con nosotros?, no podemos pasar desapercividos con los humanos- dijo la figura chica, la cual enseguida Hire le contestó con su respectivo nombre -Hunaba, tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber de detener a esa tech; no te preocupes por los humanos, nunca dije que estariamos en las calles justo ahora, además, quizás Techna no este en la ciudad- aclaró Hire, acto seguido de que continuara mirando el rastreador para ver si captaba una señal -..De acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, pero por si acaso no hay que hablar en español- dijo finalmente Hunaba mientras prosedía a ponerse una especie de máscara similar a la que tenía Hire y comenzó a seguirle el paso.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de esta nueva base autobot en una habitación enorme con muchas pantallas a su alrededor, se encontraba Ratchet con uno de sus proyectos, pero en ello, una de las pantallas comenzó a decectar una señal -¿Que?- dijo mientras procedia a observar de que se trataba; notó que era la señal de dos cybertronianos, sin embargo una le era conocida, pero poco despues detectó una más, así que fue con Optimus para avisarle sobre estas señales.

-Prime, detecté tres señales- llamó Ratchet, Optimus Prime dejo la actividad que estaba haciendo para voltear a mirar a Ratchet -¿Que tipo de señales?- preguntó Prime -Son señales de ciertos autobots, no me dijiste que Jazz vendría hoy- aclaró Ratchet -¿Que?, yo no tenía idea, no le he mandado a llamar- dijo Prime algo sorprendido -¿Enserio?, porque esta aquí y no se con quienes más. *suspira* Pensaba decirselo pronto, no falta mucho- dijo Ratchet a Optimus -Lo haremos, pero primero necesitamos saber porque razones esta aquí. ¿que tan cerca esta?- preguntó Prime, seguido de que Ratchet procedío a observar la pantalla notando que las dos señales ya estaban..¿Ahí? -que extraño, Me dice que ya se encuentran aquí- dijo Ratchet, acto seguido de que ambos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieran al primer piso.

Mientras tanto, en una especie de sala de juegos se encontraban Bulkhead y Bumblebee jugando un juego llamado "Twisted Metal 10", Bumblebee ya había ganado muchas veces, Bulkhead aun intentaba ganarle, pero nada podía vencer al campeón de estos juegos -¡Oh si! lo hice de nuevo- dijo Bee victorioso -¡Oye!, no es justo esta cosa no responde- se quejó Bulkhead -Naa, solo excusas, ya revise todo y eso muestra que soy el mejor- alardéo Bee -Oye, si tu revisaste todo, ¿como se que no hiciste trampa?- Acusó Bulkhead -¡¿Que?, no yo no hice trampa, si no me crees tu revisa todo la proxima vez- dijo Bumblebee; pocos segundos despues escucharon algo en la entrada, definitivamente no era Sari, ambos voltearon a verse acto seguido de que se pusieran de pie y se dirigeran hacía el lugar de donde provenia aquel ruido.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada pudieron notar de quien se trataba -¡Jazz!- grito Bee sorprendido -¿EH?, ¿Jazz?- dijo Bulkhead -Tambien me alegro de verlos- dijo Jazz -Pero, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?, ¿por que no nos dijiste que venías?- Preguntó Bee -Creí que no habías olvidado avisarles que vendríamos Jazz- dijo Sentech -Ehem *afina garganta*..Bueno, no venimos por nada importante, solo a pasar el tiempo- improvisó Jazz sonriente, Ultra Magnus le había dicho que no dijera de lo sucedido al menos que se presentara algo similar, sus ordenes eran solo conseguir pruebas de ADN y muchas otras de Sari, para pobrar su inocencia y regresar a cybertron; por otro lado a Bee se le hizo muy extraño que no tubiera una razón en especifico para no avisarles de su partida a la tierra, no estaba convencido, pero no le podría sacar nada -Oh si, pasar el tiempo- dijo Sentech sarcastico acto seguido de que Jazz le golpeara levemente al procesador -Auch oye- Se quejó Sentech en voz baja mientras se masajeaba el procesador -Y ¿quien es el?- preguntó Bulkhead apuntando a Sentech -Si eso iba a preguntar yo, no te habia visto- dijo Bumblebee mientras miraba de reojo a Sentech -El es Sentech, acaba de ingresar a la Guardia de Elite reemplazando el puesto que Blurr tenía, pero aun esta a prueba y es por eso que esta conmigo- aclaró Jazz -Novato ¿hehh?- opinó Bulkhead -WoooW..¿Ustedes son los autobots que pudieron detener a Lugnut supreme?...*Abraza a Bumblebee* SOY SU FAN!- Dijo Sentech aferrado a Bumblebee -¡Ayy! ¡oye!- expresó Bee tratando de quitarse disimuladamente a Sentech, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, este seguía aferrado a el como una fanática a un cantante o actor famoso.

-¡MIS HEROEEES! AHH! Mis heroes Mis heroes Mis heroes Mis heroes Mis heroes Mis heroes Mis heroes !- dijo Sentech repetitivamente -Aww que lindos Hahah- dijo Jazz burlonamente mientras el y Bulkhead cascajeaban, pocos segundos despues dieron su entrada Optimus Prime y Ratchet -Ehhh no es lo que creen, ¡Ya sueltame ¿quieres?!- aclaró Bumblebee aun tratando de quitarse a Sentech de encima -Esta bien *lo suelta*..Woooowww ..Optimus Prime...EN PERSONA!- dijo Sentech con los ópticos potencialmente abiertos mientras Bee palmeó su frente -Jazz, me da gusto verte- dijo Prime -Igualmente, me alegra volver a verlos- dijo Jazz felíz -¿Por que no nos dijiste que venías?, ¿puedo saber?- preguntó Ratchet, Jazz no supo que responder -Jazz olvidó mencionarlo para venir por la- Sentech fue interrumpo cuando Jazz le tapó la boca con su mano -Solo venimos a pasar el tiempo, Ultra Magnus dijo, que podía venir por un tiempo- dijo improvisado Jazz, Ratchet solo le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, más no protestó -Bien, entiendo- dijo Ratchet -¿Puedes decirnos quien es el?- pregunto Prime a Jazz, más le contestó Sentech mismo -S-señor *afina garganta* es un honor conocerlo; mi nombre es Sentech, soy el nuevo mienbro de la Guardia de Elite * apunta su pecho con su pulgar* reemplazo al ex-agente Blurr y le repito que es un honor conocerlos- dijo Sentech formal pero un tanto emocionado a la vez.

-Nos habian informado que el estaba vivo, ¿como es que lo reemplazas?- preguntó Ratchet -Ah si si es esta con vida es solo que ya no trabaja para la Guardia de Elite ni la Agencia de inteligencia o eso supe de la agencia- aclaró Sentech -¿Pero por que dejó de trabajar?- preguntó Bee -Umm Bueno, por *afina garganta* razones personales- aclaró Jazz masajeando su procesador -Bueno, sientanse comodos, deven estar cansados por el viaje- dijo Prime amablemente -Si y que lo diga Señor, casi nos estrellamos con un asteroide ¿no es así JAZZ?- dijo Sentech mirando de reojo a Jazz -Si lo se, por eso te dije que yo debo ser el que condusca, tu aun eres nuevo en estas cosas- dijo Jazz jugetonamente -¡Oye tu eres el que conducia!- se quejó Sentech, pero lo único que recibio a cambio fue una risa que soltó Jazz.

Todos procedieron al interior de la base para poder regresar cada quien a lo suyo, ecepto por Bumblebee y Bulkhead los cuales iban seguidos por Sentech, pero de igual forma Ratchet no regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, aun tenía sus dudas sobre la extraña llegada de Jazz, ¿acaso ya lo sabe?, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle, pero lo haría al día siguiente.

Continuará...

Buad! al fin pude escribir este chapter nwn, admito que casi me muero en la parte donde Sentech está abrazando a Bee XDDD!, wenu pues perdon si me tardé en publicarlo esque me atoré en una parte XP pero creo que al final quedó .W. oh wenu eso digo al menos yo XD

Oh si y para que no se confundan, Hirekue es la figura alta y Hunaba es la figura chica .W., wenu solo aclaro XD

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hirekue ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hunaba ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

BlueScreen ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Shion (mencionado)©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Screwdriver (mencionado)©Koop Pentypus

TechNa (mencionado)©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Parece que no hubo términos nuevos .


	4. Chapter 4 - Conociendote

Hola a todos! =D

Vaya, deveria cambiar de saludos LoL... Wenu traigo aquí el cuarto chapter de este fic :3, de que de una vez anuncio que estaré sacando imagenes de los OC's que están apareciendo en este fic, claro con el tiempo. Tambien de que pronto le dibujaré una portada ^^, pero como dije en el chapter anterior el fanfic no se ha salido del tema que Son Jazz y Prowl, solo que apenas y es el comienzo XP

Pues la verdad piensaba dibujar portadas estilo cómic, cada una basandose en el tiempo que esta escrito el fic :3, pero eso ya lo verán en mi DA si me da tiempo XD nu puedo prometerlo y sino entonces solo dibujaré 4. Wenu paro de hablar y sigamos el escrito XD

Capítulo 04 - Conociendote

Hirekue y Hunaba se encontraban aun en busca de esta figura oscura, pero solo obtenian lecturas dentro de la ciudad -Isis, ¿tardamos mucho solo para saber que la tech está en la ciudad?- dijo Hunaba en un tono cansado -Al menos tenemos la serteza de que esta aquí..*Salta y sube a una colina*...*pensando*..Tendremos que esperar a que anochesca para poder entrar a la ciudad, pero aun así tenemos que ser cautelozos, los metrópolis como estos tambien están activos por la noche- dijo Hire -¿Crees que podremos encontrarla entre muchos humanos?- preguntó Hunaba -Recuerda que es la única tecno-orgánica de aquí, además, tengo el rastreador y no me puede mentir- aclaró Hirekue -¿Y como estas tan seguro?- preguntó Hunaba -Este rastreador esta hecho para seguirle el rastro de su chispa, recuerda que no es como la de nosotros ni como la de los autobots- dijo finalmente Hirekue mientras seguía aun en la pequeña colina observando la ciudad a una distancia muy larga. Hunaba a veces no entendia a Hirekue, con entender no se referia a sus planes, sino de su personalidad, creo que tenía que ver que era parte de un ser orgánico.

-Bulkhead, ¿me podrías decir en donde puedo tomar un hyper-sueño?, es solo que estoy algo cansado por el viaje- Preguntó Jazz a Bulkhead -Claro ya me imagino. Sigueme- contestó Bulkhead a Jazz. Bulkhead guió a Jazz a unos pisos arriba donde se encontraban unos cuartos, Bulkhead le mostró a Jazz donde podían descanzar el y Sentech durante su estadía. Cuando Bulkhead se fue, Jazz se recostó con sus brazos atrás de su procesador, realmente no necesitaba mucho un hyper-sueño, solo quería estar en un lugar donde podía pensar en paz sin que Sentinel le estubiera gritando o al borde de estrellarse con un asteroide. Estar en la tierra le trajo muchos recuerdos, fueron buenos y malos, pero Jazz solo quería concentrarse en los buenos, pues el tenía sabido que ..Su sparkmate, no querría verlo decaido, triste.. El querría que fuece fuerte y siguiera adelante, aunque fuera sin el...

Jazz dio un suspiro sin dejar de ver el techado de la nueva base; a los pocos minutos, comenzó a retomar un recuerdo muy antiguo, claro muy antiguo en terminos orgánicos, pero para bots como el, no era mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ciclos estelares atrás

Un ninja blanco se abría paso en su camino; se dirigía a ver a su viejo maestro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no le ha visto. Pasados los minutos, Jazz entró al gran dojo, observando si habían cambios desde la ultima vez que estubo ahí, pero al parecer le era una sorpresa ver que todo estaba como lo recordaba, todo estaba como lo había dejado, no paraba de sonreír al ver que todo se mantubo en su lugar, incluzo, en un muro había montado un nunchaku como un trofeo de su parte.

Ya abriendoze paso en el dojo pudo notar a un bot conocido -Yoketron de siempre- saludó el ninja mientras se dirijía hacia el, un ya envejecido sensei escuchó el saludo y de inmediatamente voltéo a mirar atras, cuando pudo notar de quien se trataba, su arrugado rostro se ilumino con una cariñosa sonrisa -Jazz- dijo Yoketron mientras se acerccó a el, pocos segundos despues le dio un cálido abrazo a su antiguo alumno -¿No deverías estar entrenando en la academia?- preguntó Yoketron -*Sonrie* Ya no, ya no estoy en entrenamiento- respondío Jazz -¿Acaso estas adentro?- dijo Yoketron mientras sus ópticos se le iluminaban y dibujaban una sonrisa, Jazz solo contenia su emoción por lo que le hiba a decir a su viejo sensei -...Ahora soy parte de la Guardía de Elite, soy cadete de primera clase- dijo Jazz con un tono de emoción y una gran sonrisa -Jazz, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre fuiste el mejor de mis estudiantes, yo tenía esperanza de que llegarías lejos- dijo Yoketron con orgullo hacía su antiguo estudiante -Me conmueve escuchar eso de usted sensei; me enviarán fuera mañana a un nuevo puesto, vin aquí para hechar un ultimo vistazo a las antiguas excavaciones que hice. *Sonrie* Noto que todo está intacto-

Yoketron rió leve mientras se acercó a Jazz para estar a su posición, Yoketron realmente estaba felíz de ver como uno de sus alumnos podía brillar y eso lo hacía sentir alegre -Caminemos juntos mi joven Jazz, me han contado todo sobre tus hazañas desde que saliste del dojo- comentó Yoketron -Me alegro mucho que este enterado sensei- dijo Jazz dedicandole una sonrisa confiable a su antiguo maestro, Jazz y Yoketron caminaron por el dojo un rato. Poco más tarde, Yoketron llevó a Jazz en la arena de entrenamiento al aire libre, estubieron todo el tiempo hablando, Jazz le contaba a su maestro sus historias sobre su tiempo en la academia, Yoketron disfrutaba escuchar sobre los cuentos de Jazz, era bueno para el ver que el joven mech había madurado de una forma muy buena. Cuando Jazz quedó en silencio, Yoketron lo volteó a mirar -No sabía que usted ya tenía nuevos estudiantes- comentó Jazz al poder notar a una forma un tanto lejana, podía mirar a un bot entrenando, parecia tener un acabado negro y oro.

-Admito que no estaba seguro, pero despues noté algo especial en el- Dijo Yoketron a su ex-alumno, Jazz solo observó al nuevo hacer sus maniobras, mientras lo observó, miró que este fracasó en un movimiento haciendolo caer sobre su chasis, el bot caído se levantó enfadado pronunciando una serie de palabras dando unas patadas al suelo -¿Enserio nota algo en especial en el?- dijo Jazz conteniendo sus ganas de reir, le causaba gracia ver al bot haciendo una gran ravieta solo por una tontería -Si Jazz, puedo ver algo en el- dijo Yoketron -¿Esta seguro de que está interesado en él?- dijo Jazz antes de que ya no pudiera contener sus ganas de reir, Jazz se reia mientras volveó a mirar a su antiguo sensei, Yoketron simplemente sonrío complacido -El carece de sutileza por el momento Jazz, pero veo un gran potencial en el. Cuando enfoque su mente, se podrá convertir en uno de mis mejores estudiantes- dijo Yoketron mientras curveava un poco más alto su sonrisa -Incluso me atrevo a decir que será mejor que tú- comentó Yoketron a su ex-alumno, Jazz borró su sonrisa y miró a su antiguo sensei con duda, pocos segundos más tarde, su sonrisa casual volvió de nuevo para voltear a ver a su antiguo sensei -Ya veremos eso..*Inclina la cabeza* ¿Puedo?- preguntó Jazz muy cortéz -Adelante, pero Jazz..- dijo Yoketron deteniendo por unos momentos a Jazz -¿Mmhh?- dijo Jazz -Ten cuidado con el, tiene un temperamento y odia perder- advirtío Yoketron -Entonces es hora de que le enseñe una pequeña lección, dejeme que le muestre lo que tiene que aprender- dijo Jazz confiado, Yoketron río leve -¿Y que es lo que tiene que aprender Jazz?- Preguntó si antiguo sensei -Paciencia, por supuesto- finalizó Jazz acercandoze hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba el bot negro y oro.

Jazz se encontraba cerca del bot negro y oro, este no se había dado cuenta de que Jazz estaba cerca, Jazz al verlo de cerca pudo notar como lucía realmente, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía curiosidad acerca de el. Prowl se encontraba con la mirada al suelo, ¿como es que fracasaba con esos movimientos?, el observaba al maestro Yoketron hacerlos todo el tiempo ¿y aun así no podía conseguirlo?, Prowl apretó su puño en señal de frustración -Gaaahh! es inútil!...Cada vez que estoy así de cerca siempre fallo de ultimo momento!- expresó Prowl al suelo, como si lo estubiese culpando de sus defectos -Vaya, ahora veo porque los demás bots se alejan de ti- comentó Jazz; Prowl de inmediato se dio media vuelta, pudo notar que se trataba de un bot forastero blanco y negro que tenía una sonrisa de idiota hacia el -¿Quien demonios eres tu?- preguntó Prowl con un tono un poco hostíl hacia Jazz -Primera lección- dijo Jazz con su tono suave y fácil acercandose a Prowl con confianza -Estás en un dojo, así que cuida tu lenguaje, ten respeto por el lugar- dijo Jazz con su tono suave y fácil pero mesclado con un poco de seriedad mortal -¿Y si no lo hago?- Prowl replicó retando al bot blanco y negro, Jazz amplió más su sonrisa antes de contestar -Entonces me obligas a enseñarte la lección dos- recalcó Jazz, Prowl resopló y frunció enseño hacía el mech más alto -¿Y cual es exactamente?- preguntó Prowl aun con un tono desafiante.

Jazz hizo un movimiento repentino tomando el pie de Prowl para hacerlo caer, Jazz terminó sobre su acabado negro y oro, Prowl dio un grito agudo devido a la caída y al peso de un bot Blanco y negro -A esa me refiero exactamente- dijo Jazz victorioso. pocos segundos procedió a levantarse con una sonrisa amistosa, procedió a inclinarse hacía adelante ofreciendole su mano al bot caído, pero lo unicó que recibío fue una bofetada en la mano mientras Prowl procedía a levantarse solo -¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- dijo Prowl entre dientes, estaba avergonzado por haber sido pillado de esa forma y con tanta rapidéz -El es mi ex-alumno, y mi invitado especial Prowl. Por favor muestrale algo de respeto- dijo Yoketron acercandose a ambos mech -¿Pero ha visto lo que me ha hecho?- cuestionó Prowl -Yo solo observé lo que le permití pasar Prowl- aclaró Yoketron, Jazz miró al bot agitado y le ofreció amablemente la mano -Prowl ¿eh?, buen nombre, mi nombre es Jazz, es un placer conocerte- se presentó Jazz amplando su sonrisa con una confianza enloquecedora para Prowl -¿No hay rencores cierto?- Preguntó Jazz.

-*bofetea la mano de Jazz* ¡Gaaaahh!- Gruñó Prowl por ultimo, procedió a darse medía vuelta para marcharse por su propio camino, Jazz solo observó a tan hostíl bot negro y oro alejarse -Parece que no le gusto- comentó Jazz, Yoketron inclinó su cabeza con una risita traviesa -A Prowl no le gusta nada- aclaró Yoketron. Jazz solo observó a Prowl marcharse, realmente tenía curiosidad acerca de el -Si, puedo notarlo- respondío Jazz en voz baja -Con esa actitud no durará en el gran mundo, espero poder ayudarlo en alguna ocasión- dijo Jazz algo preocupado -Igualmente Jazz- dijo Yoketron por ultimo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, había recordado el día en que conocío a su "alguien" especial, en ese principio no sentía algo especial por el, pero si tenía curiosidad en ese tiempo, quería saber más sobre el. Jazz dio un suspiro suave al recordar eso, tenía muchos recuerdos valisos en su procesador y si quería retomarlos para recordar ese era el momento, ya que estaba por fin en un lugar donde no fuece interrumpido. Pocos minutos despues, Jazz comenzó a retomar un recuerdo de cuando estaba por llegar a la tierra por primera vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz miraba su consola, el viaje había sido largo y agotador, Sentinel no le daba ningún descanzo, ya había oido suficiente sobre la inutilidad del equipo de Optimus. -Estamos a punto de entrar en la admósfera en pocos clicks- dijo Jazz -Pero yo se de lo que te hablo Jazz, Optimus es un completo payaso fracasado, no puede comandar un equipo ni aunque su propio chasis dependiera de ello. Incluzo si sus peones no fueran los peores no podría hacerlo- comentó Sentinel ignorando a Jazz mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su silla de capitán -Aunque Optimus fuera un recolector de basura aun así fracasaria, el es un inútil en todo lo que hace y es por eso que jamás logra quedarse con nada- comentó nuevamente Sentinel; Jazz gruñó muy bajo, su procesador le comenzaba a doler gracías a los comentarios hostiles de Sentinel, pero eso no era lo peor, no le gustaba la idea de estar atrapado en un planeta desconocido y peor, con Sentinel, en especial, un planeta orgánico.

Al llegar a la tierra, a Jazz le costó algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a la fobia de Sentinel hacía los orgánicos, pero al contrario de el, Jazz se estableció más rápido, al principio había tenido una fobia hacia los humanos pero eso ya era causa de las estupideces que Sentinel le contó, como el que los humanos escupían ácido cosmico, éct. Al poco tiempo Jazz se sintió muy a gusto con el equipo de Optimus Prime, no eran como Sentinel los describía en el camino, sin embargo, pudo notar una forma conocida, ese acabado negro y oro, ¿podría ser?, si era el!, a Jazz fijo sus ópticos en ese bot que estaba atrapado en sus archivos de memoria, la ultima vez que había tenido un encuentro con el era un bot con problemas de temperamento y con un caracter desafiante, así que decidío hablar brevemente con el, para Jazz fue una sorpresa saber que Prowl no era el mismo, ahora el tenía una personalidad madura, controlada y calificada para otras cosas, fue un gran cambio que lo dejó sorprendido.

Jazz caminaba por la gran sala, cuando pasó por delante, notó un destello de luz que se reflejaba, por su curiosidad, Jazz entró a una habitación, al entrar, pudo contemplar con asombro un gran árbol que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, como buen ninja se dirijío hacia la azotea desapareciendo de la vista, escaló con facilidad entre las ramas del árbol, ahí pudo notar que el ninja negro y oro estaba en sus prácticas, era muy bueno en los movimientos que hacía, era muy bueno, Jazz no podía dejar de observar. Jazz dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, podía ver que tenía técnicas sigilosas perfectas, un tiro mortal, sin movimientos cortados. pero hubo algo que Jazz notó de inmediato, observó que Prowl estaba perdiendo sus técnicas avanzadas, pues el tenía sabido que Prowl había sido el ultimo alumno de Yoketron.

-Creo que no cumplió su entrenamiento, antes de que..- Pensó Jazz en voz alta haciendo notar su precencia, lo cual hizo que Prowl lanzara un Shuriken en un tiro mortal, el shuriken dio a parar en la rama bastante cerca del procesador de Jazz, Prowl pudo notar de quien se trataba, así que lentamente se dirigió hacia Jazz, este se encontraba con la boca abierta y el visor luminoso -B-Buen tiro Prowl- dijo Jazz algo nervioso, Prowl lo miró con los brazos cruzados -Deberías tener cuidado cuando te acercas sijilosamente a alguien- dijo Prowl, Jazz le sonrío y tomó la shuriken -Lo recordaré la próxima vez- dijo Jazz entregandole su arma a Prowl con su sonrisa casual -¿La próxima vez?- dijo Prowl expresando duda mientras tomaba su arma -Espero que no tengas el hábito de colarte a las habitaciones de otros sin ser invitado- dijo Prowl un poco serio -Normalmente no es mi pasatiempo,al menos no en cybertron- dijo Jazz mientras se reia entre dientes -Es solo que quería ponerme al día contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a otros alumnos de Yoketron- dijo Jazz, al escuchar el nombre de Yoketron, Prowl de tensó más no dijo nada, Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero Jazz trató de detenerlo con palabras -Oye no pude evitar notar tus técnicas y me dejan sorprendido pero miré tus técnicas avanzadas, sin embargo..- Jazz guardó silencio cuando Prowl frunció el ceño frustrado -Yo no llegué a completar mi formación- dijo Prowl algo tenso, Jazz asintío comprendiendo -Si lo se, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a entrenar contigo- dijo Jazz al mech tenso, pocos segundos despues los visores de Prowl se iluminaron -¿Enserio?, ¿Lo harías?- preguntó Prowl sorprendido -Claro!, ¿por qué no?- dijo Jazz con su sonrisa -Bueno, creo que ya he aprendido tres o cuatro lecciones sobre tí- dijo Prowl -¿Y no te gustaría aprender más?- dijo Jazz animando a Prowl, este se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro -¿Hablas enserio?- Jazz rio levemente, Prowl estaba sorprendido por lo que Jazz decía, desde su primer encuentro, creyó que Jazz no le hablaría o que las cosas se pondrían feas, pero al parecer, le sorprendío ver que el ninja blanco no tenía rencor alguno -Creo que voy a tener que vigilarte más a menudo- comentó Jazz -No tenía ninguna duda de que lo harías- dijo Prowl dedicando una sonrisa.

Desde ese día, los dos mechs entrenaban juntos mientras la estadia de Jazz en la tierra, incluzo pasaban sus ratos libres juntos, cada uno contando sobre sus hazañas. Ambos eran muy diferentes, lo único que tenían en común era su antiguo sensei Yoketron, lo cual forjó una amistad entre ambos, sin embargo, con el tiempo Jazz ya tenía una tercera intención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Jazz, estás despierto?- Preguntó la voz de Ratchet que povenia de afuera del cuarto, esto hizo que Jazz regresara a la tierra -Emm si si, adelante- dijo Jazz, Ratchet entró al cuarto -Solo te iba a pedir que en la mañana nos vieras a Optimus y a mi en el laboratorio, es un asunto importante y tu, nos serías de mucha ayuda- pidío Ratchet -¿Que clase de asunto es?- preguntó Jazz -En la mañana podrás saberlo, no es algo grave o de malas intenciones (Creo)- aclaró Ratchet -..De acuerdo, los veré temprano- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa -Bueno, será mejor que te deje descanzar..Ahh disculpa si te desperté- dijo Ratchet -No descuida, nos vemos- dijo por ultimo Jazz, Ratchet procedío a marcharse para preparar algo muy importante, bastante, no sabía si Jazz conservaria su sonrisa casual despues de que supiera de que se trata el asunto, era algo que lo preocupaba pero es algo que tenía que decirle forzosamente.

Poco tiempo de que Ratchet se retiró, Jazz se recostó para poder procesar más archivos de memoria que tenía en su procesador, pero justo cuando iba a retomar uno de sus recuerdos, sintío que su chispa latía sin control haciendo que procediera a sentarse, su chispa aun seguía latiendo sin control -...¿Pero que?..- dijo Jazz Sorprendido ante el hecho. No había sentido algo así, al menos no recientemente, las veces que su chispa latía sin control era cuando sentía que su alma gemela estaba cerca; los latidos comenzaron a retomar su ritmo normal, cuando Jazz sintío que su chispa volvio a latir normalmente, suspiro y volvio a acostarse. ¿Que había sido eso?..Sea lo que sea, Jazz pensó que quizás su procesador le jugó algo devido a los recuerdos que estaba tomando ese rato.

Continuará...

Fua..Creanme, me costó mucho trabajo encontrar cuartadas perfectas para este chapter u, pues la verdad los flash backs pensaba hacerlos en un solo chapter pero vi que el texto iba a ser demasiado largo y los flash backs en un solo chapter es una idea tonta XD, pues aquí le agradesco a Bob Prime (XD) por ayudar con el info de las cuartadas ^^, también a Clicker rooster por darme una pequeña idea del comienzo .W. , claro tambien graxias a mi lectora VIP Koop Pentypus OwO

Fan characters list*~*

Hirekue ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hunaba ©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

Procesador: Cabeza ?. creo que se diría así XD

Metrópoli: Ciudad grande

Sparkmate/compañer : Esposo ? LOL XDDDD

Chasis: Armadura de Skin (brazos, piernas, espalda)

Perdon esque no se explicarme bien XD. Acepto correciones


	5. Chapter 5 - Sobre nosotros

Hola a todos! =D

CHAPTER DOBLE :3 !

Primero diré mis disculpas en que aun no termino una buena portada para el fic X_X, esque no he tenido tiempo devido a mi regreso a clases y desde que dibujé a un Blurr estilo Sonic Riders me han estado solicitando commissions lo cual no me deja ponerme a escribir tranquilamente en mi lap -w-Uu, pues la verdad no tengo esa costumbre de escribir los fics en libreta y luego pasarlos a texto, no se X que siempre me siento inspirada escribiendo directo a PC (X eso notan errores de ortografía) pero wenu eso es lo de menos, solo espero que con el tiempo el fic no se haga aburrido o piensen que es una copia ._.

Primero que nada le agradesco a la poca gente que se ha pasado a leer el fic y me sigan animando a continuarlo más rápido ^w^, wenu pasemos al chapter que ya aburrí XD

WARNING! XXX O/w/O

Capítulo 05 - Sobre nosotros

Mientras tanto en la base autobot, Bulkhead y Bumblebee trataban de sacarse a cierto fan de encima que aun no dejaba de seguirlos, pues este seguía hablando mientras los observaba en su juego. -Y luego le dije "No mano yo si le entro" y el me respondío "¿Pero si estas pendejo?! si le entras no sales!" y yo le dije "Ñeee yo le entro porque le entro mano!" y de ahí el me respondió q- Sentech fue interrumpido por el juego el cual anuncio al ganador -JAJ! SI! ¿¡Quíen es el perdedor ahora!?- Exclamó Bulkhead Victorioso -¡HEY NO ES JUSTO EL ME DISTRAE!- Reclamó Bee refiriéndose a Sentech -No, no hay excusas- dijo Bulkhead moviéndole el dedo a Bee, parece que al campeón le cayó el karma instintivo -¡GAHH!- Se quejó Bee mientras que Bulkhead aun seguia victorioso. -Bueno sigo platicando, pues el me respondió q- Sentech fue nuevamente interrumpido pero por Bumblebee esta vez -¡Oye!, ¿acaso no tienes nada más que hacer?- preguntó Bee a Sentech -MMmmmmm puuues la verdad...No, acabo de llegar y bueno, no conozco esta ciudad y no se que hacer, además...*Abre potencialmente los ópticos y toma el brazo de Bumblebee* Me gusta estar con ustedes- dijo Sentech con un tono de fan estupido, Bulkhead y Bee suspiraron denotando estar algo cansados de Sentech -*palmea su rostro* esta bien entiendo eres mi fan y todo eso pero ¿por que no le pides a Jazz que te saque a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó Bee -No se a donde fue Jazz, no conozco este establecimiento- aclaró Sentech -¿Por qué no lo sacas tu a conocer la ciudad?- sugirió Bulkhead a Bee -¡¿Que?, ¿Yo por qué? si tengo cosas que hacer más tarde con Sari- dijo Bee -¿Sari?, ¿Quíen es esa Sari?- preguntó Sentech curioso, Jazz ya había mencionado a Sari incluso esa era la razón porque estaban ahí, pero no tenía idea de que o quien se trataba, pero antes de que Bumblebee le pudiera responder se pudo escuchar a alguien, una voz femenina conocida.

-¡Hola!, chicos estoy aquí!, ya llegó la chica guapa de siempre- dijo entrando Sari al cuarto de juegos -¡Hola Sari!- saludo Bee. Sentech se quedó boquiabierto con los ópticos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, al ver entrar a una bella joven, sentía que su chispa latía más de lo normal al contemplarla, era algo que jamás había sentido -..Wow..- expreso Sentech en voz baja aun boquiabierto, Sari notó de inmediato al autobot desconocido -¿Chicos de donde salío el?- preguntó Sari -Jazz esta aquí y lo trajo consigo- respondió Bulkhead -¡¿Como Jazz esta aquí?!, que malos son no me dijeron que vendría- expresó Sari -¡No lo sabíamos. Llegó hace 3 horas y nos dijo que Ultra Magnus le dijo que podía pasar unas vacaciones o algo así le entendí- respondió Bee -¿Hah?, entonces, ¿ustedes no sabían?- dudó Sari -No, nadie sabía que vendría aquí, ni siquiera le avisó a Prime- dijo Bulkhead -Mmm..Entiendo pero aun así ¿quíen es el?- dijo Sari apuntando a Sentech que aun seguía boquiabierto -Novato te están hablando- dijo Bulkhead y le dio una pequeña palmeada a su espalda.

-¿Ehhh?..¿Yo?...*traga fluido bucal y afina su garganta*..Bueno..Y-yo me llamo Snechet DIGO Sentech, soy nuevo en la Guardia de Elite..Un placer- Se presentó Sentech un tanto nervioso, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? -¡Genial, ¿entonces Jazz te trajo?- preguntó Sari -Jej s-si soy su nuevo compañero y pues siempre tengo que estar con el..¡No soy esa clase de compañero! solo digo que tengo que estar con el...¡Pero tampoco quiere decir que estoy cerca de el por que me guste! yo solo...*Palmea su rostro* Ay primus..- dijo Sentech avergonzado, ¿tenía que explicar todo eso? -*Rie* Hahah ya ten entendí no te preocupes- dijo Sari juguetona -Y tu, ¿Como te llamas?, ¿eres una..Humana?- preguntó Sentech algo nervioso pero curioso a la vez -Mi nombre es Sari Sumdac, hija de Issac Sumdac dueño de Sumdac Systems y soy una tecno-orgánica, mitad humana y mitad cybertroniana- respondió Sari dando una explicación rápida acerca de ella -Sari, que lindo nombre tienes *elogia*..Un momento, ¿Sari?, ¿tu eres Sari?- Preguntó Sentech, ¿ella era la tecno-orgánica por la cual vinieron?. Sari se sonrojo cuando Sentech elogió su nombre, pero tambien dudo -Gracias también tu nombre es lindo y si soy Sari ya te había dicho, ¿por qué tan curioso?- dijo Sari -Oh, es solo que Jazz ya me había mencionado tu nombre, pero no me dijo nada sobre ti porque justo llegamos aquí- respondió Sentech, pues tenía curiosidad sobre Sari, incluso se suponía que ella era la principal sospechosa sobre lo sucedido en cybertron, pero ahora entendía a que se refería Jazz sobre "¿como ella pudo hacer ese desastre?", era notorio que no había sido ella, oh eso pensaban ambos.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- dijo Bumblebee a Sari -¡Ya se!, ¿por qué no conocemos la ciudad juntos?!, creo que solo necesitas distraerte- dijo Sari con un tono de emoción -¿Yo?, Salir...Con ustedes?..*Abraza a Bulkhead* YAAAY! ME ENCANTARIA!- expresó Sentech nuevamente con su tono fanatizado mientras Bulkhead y Bumblebee suspiraban en cansancio y se palmeaban el rostro -Pero Sari- dijo Bee algo frustrado -Ay vamos Bumblebee será divertido- dijo Sari sonriente -SI SI SIIIIII! Por favor me encantaría saber más sobre este mundo- expresó Sentech emocionado aun sujetado a Bulkhead -Muy bien novato, en primer lugar para que puedas acompañarnos tienes que soltarme primero- dijo Bulkhead a su fan -Ohh *lo suelta y se reincorpora* Lo siento Jeje. Bien, ¿qué haremos primero?- Preguntó Sentech curioso y emocionado -Ya lo verás, solo siguenos el paso- dijo Sari, Sentech le regaló una sonrisa -Bien que venga con nosotros (Pero te lo advertí)- dijo y pensó Bee antes de que los cuatro salieran del cuarto de juegos.

-

Jazz nuevamente estaba con la mirada al techo, no podía dejar de recordar aquel tiempo, eran memorias que eran imposibles de evadir debido a que al pensar en la tierra siempre le hacía retomar esos recuerdos. Recordaba las veces que Prowl y el entrenaban juntos, cuando se tomaban un rato libre; Jazz recordó la punzada que sentía cada vez que tenía que partir de la tierra, Jazz podía notar que Prowl sentía algo de decepción por ello, lo cual hacía a Jazz sentir algo de esperanza. Recordaba cuando las llamadas se convirtieron en algo habitual entre ellos, recordaba que algunas eran para compartir cosas y sugerencias, Jazz se había encariñado con el equipo de Optimus, todos eran amables y en ese tiempo siempre tenían algo nuevo para enseñarle, pero Jazz no solo se había encariñado con sus amigos de la tierra, col el tiempo, cuando pensaba en los días que pasaba con el ninja negro, sentía que su chispa latía sin control, algo que no había sentido en esa época, como si le gustara estar cerca de el; cuando regresaba a la tierra, podía sentir que su chispa latía incontrolablemente, ahora le era claro, ahora lo sabia, tenía sentimientos hacía Prowl, era un sentimiento del cual disfrutaba. Así que cuando tenía la oportunidad, trataba de charlar con en medio el entrenamiento para poder intentar algo, solo que Prowl era algo difícil, pero eso no detenía a Jazz en sus intentos por llamarle la atención, pero en unos días parecía haber esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prowl recibío la llamada de cierto ninja Blanco y negro, procedió a contestar para averiguar de que se trataba esta vez -Tira la alfombra roja, llegaremos a la tierra en dos ciclos solares- dijo Jazz al mech del otro lado.

Jazz se sentía muy contento de estar de vuelta en el planeta orgánico por estar de nuevo con el equipo del cual se había encariñado, pero lo único que le llamaba más la atención era un cyber-ninja negro y oro, podía sentir esos latidos sin control cada vez que estaba cerca, primus, sentía que era tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel, pero pensó que si Prowl lo llegase a rechazar, todo se arruinaría..Así que era algo que no podía decirle, solo que esa idea cambio en uno de esos días.

En una tarde cálida con un suave viento, el árbol se balanceaba dejando caer sus hojas, Prowl se encontraba hundido en la meditación, intentando sentir la suave brisa que pasaba por su armadura, Prowl salío de su meditación por unos momentos admirando las hojas que soltaba el árbol, se sentía en armonia con ellas, por sus lentes se pudieron reflejar los primeros rayos del sol. Prowl dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de comodidad, procedió a levantarse para que con su posición de lotto y agilidad de gato saltara a la primera rama, el árbol era viejo, pero aun resistia el peso de Prowl sobre el; Prowl subía lentamente cada vez más arriba sobre unas ramas arrugadas y gruesas hasta poder llegar a la copa del árbol, Prowl admiró los hermosos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en su esbelta figura, se dejó caer en la relajación de ese momento para estar en armonía con la naturaleza. -¿Problemas de recarga otra vez?- se escuchó la voz de un cyber-ninja blanco y negro, haciendo que Prowl volviera a la realidad soltando un suspiro, sintió que el árbol se estremeció devido al peso de un bot extra sobre el, no era nada menos que Jazz, Prowl lo observó con su sonrisa casual que siempre tenía, Jazz se acomodaba para sentarse en la copa del árbol, solo se quedó observando los hermosos rayos del sol que golpeaban la figura de Prowl, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco haciéndolo voltear delante suyo, al poco rato Prowl decidío romper el silencio -¿Alguna vez piensas en el?- preguntó Prowl, al escuchar a Prowl con un tono suave, Jazz lo voltéo a mirar observando cada movimiento que hacía -El Maestro Yoketron, ¿has pensado en el?- preguntó Prowl, Jazz se apoyó sobre sus manos sosteniendo su peso, estirando las piernas un poco cerca de Prowl mientras observó las hojas -A veces- respondió Jazz simple, a los pocos segundos volvió al tema volteando a mirar a Prowl -Y, ¿que es lo que recuerdas de el?- preguntó Jazz, notó como Prowl cambió su expresión a una con vergüenza y tristeza a la vez -Yo, no recuerdo su rostro...- dijo Prowl frunciendo en ceño al mismo tiempo que bajó su procesador con la mirada abajo -Mis recuerdos sobre el, han estado desapareciendo con el tiempo..- dijo Prowl con un tono poco triste, Jazz sabía perfectamente a lo que Prowl se refería, así que entendía como es que se sentía en ese momento, Jazz también había olvidado a muchos viejos amigos con el tiempo, lo cual a veces lo hacían sentirse como Prowl en esos momentos -El lo era todo para mi- continuó Prowl en voz baja con un tono triste -El hizo muchas cosas por mi, más que cualquier otro, incluso más que mis creadores...El me enseñó mucho..Y no lo valoré lo suficiente..- dijo Prowl detuviendose por unos momentos poco despues de que voltéo a mirar a Jazz -..Jamás pude agradecerselo...- dijo por ultimo Prowl, Jazz podía notar como la chispa de Prowl se fundia en la tristeza y el dolor en esos momentos, sentía que quería abrazarlo para que el pudiera llebarse su dolor, pero tenía que resistir el impulso. Pocos segundos despues soltó una risa

Al escuchar el sonido, Prowl fruncío en ceño y soltó un resoplido de decepción -¡¿Todo tiene que ser una broma para ti?- dijo Prowl con enojo y decepción mientras procedía a levantarse para irse, pero antes de que eso ocurriera sintío una mano alrededor de su muñeca que le impedía irse -Prowl, espera- dijo Jazz con tono casual -No me reí de ti, me estoy riendo del maestro Yoketron- aclaró Jazz -¿Que?..*se sienta* ¿Por qué te ries de el?- preguntó Prowl con curiosidad a la vez sorprendido, pues tenía sabido que Jazz conocía mucho mejor a Yoketron que el y no sabía que le diría Jazz sobre su viejo sensei, Jazz río levemente mientras volteó a mirar a Prowl nuevamente -Bueno, recordé unos días de cuando comencé a ser su alumno, yo era un bromista payaso, me gustaba jugarle bromas a mis compañeros- dijo Jazz sonriente -¿Pero eso que tiene qu- Prowl fue interrumpido cuando Jazz le puso un dedo en la boca tiernamente, ¿realmente necesitaba hacer eso?, -Dejame terminar. Yoketron realmente me dío mi merecido cuando una vez me humilló antes todos mis compañeros jugandome una broma pesada, me jugó la mayor travesura de todas..*Riendo*..Me sentí humillado y loco a la vez, pero al final me hizo cuenta de lo que quizo mostrarme, y eso me acomodó- Contó Jazz, Prowl estaba algo sorprendido, nunca pensó que Yoketron hiciera "bromitas" o algo similar para componer a un alumno inquieto -¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo?- dijo Jazz, Prowl negó con la cabeza -El me dijo que una chispa en paz es la que me permite tener orgullo y que una chispa en paz es la máxima fuerza de un mech, solo tenemos que esperarla- dijo Jazz -Pero, aun no comprendo que tiene que ver eso con la lección que te dio- dijo Prowl un poco confundido -Yo tampoco lo entendí en ese momento, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta- dijo Jazz mirando arriba suyo.

Prowl se encogío de brazos y tenía puesta la mirada al suelo -Yo no entiendo como es que no puedo recordar su cara, siento que..Estoy siendo castigado así...- dijo con un tono triste, Jazz afinó su garganta mientras procedía a acercarse un poco más a Prowl, realmente quería hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, de algún modo quería abrirle su chispa, quería llenarse de su dolor y llenar su falta de amor...Primus, de alguna forma tenía que intentarlo. Así que sintió que ya era hora de demostrárselo -Pues dime..¿Has sido felíz últimamente?- Preguntó Jazz -¿Vez como estoy ahora?- dijo Prowl sarcástico aun con la mirada abajo, Jazz procedió a acercarse un poco más -Hemos estado pasando más tiempo juntos- dijo Jazz al mech depresivo, Prowl aun con la mirada abajo, dudo sobre lo que Jazz se quizo referir con eso hasta que el habló -Acaso..¿No la has pasado bien conmigo?- dijo Jazz mientras dejaba escapar una risa leve mientras procedió a acercarse un poco más a Prowl. Pudo notar que sus intentos de animarlo no servían, así que procedió a acercarse por ultima vez a Prowl lo más que pudo para no incomodarlo -Oye- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo y suave sosteniendo de la barbilla a Prowl haciendo que levantara su mirada, Prowl aun tenía su mirada depresiva hacia el -Todo esta bien. Siempre se nos quedará lo que el nos enseñó- dijo Jazz nuevamente con su tono bajo y suave, el tono de Jazz hizo que Prowl dejara un poco la preocupación que tenía asintiendo, Jazz le soltó la barbilla para apoyar disimuladamente su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Prowl -¿Desde cuando te hiciste un sabio?- Preguntó Prowl, mientras que de alguna forma comenzó a recargarse disimuladamente en el hombro derecho de Jazz, Jazz rió levemente mientras que a la vez sintió como Prowl se recargó un poco en el, eso le hacía sentir la seguridad de dar el siguiente paso, así que lentamente comenzó a tomar a Prowl para acercarlo más a el, cuando Prowl se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Jazz se reincorporó de inmediato -¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó Prowl un poco serio, Jazz lo soltó de inmediato y se reacomodó nuevamente mientras afinaba su garganta acariciando su procesador, Prowl Miró a Jazz de forma seria un poco sonrojado sin decir nada, ¿qué había sido eso?.

-Este...Yo- dijo Jazz afinando su garganta un poco nervioso, supo que si era demasiado obvio tal vez Prowl se sintiera incomodo, así que se reacomodó lo más que pudo para no incomodarlo; Prowl solo lo observaba seriamente -..No nada- dijo Jazz -Bueno será mejor que regresemos, presiento que será un ciclo solar largo- dijo Prowl mientras procedió a bajarse del árbol. Antes de bajar, Jazz estuvo por unos segundos con la mirada al suelo, al parecer Prowl no se fijaba en el, lo cual lo hacia sentir algo decepcionado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz retomó ese recuerdo cuando su esperanza de que el y Prowl dieran un pequeño paso adelante era un poco notoria, solo que no sabía si Prowl realmente sentía algo por el en ese tiempo, Jazz no podía entender la forma en que Prowl lo observaba, Bumblebee le había dicho en ese tiempo que Prowl tenia una forma temerosa de mirar, al respecto de esto, Jazz se sentía diferente, con el poco tiempo que estuvo con el supo lo que realmente sentía, las miradas que el ninja negro y oro le daba le hacían sentir esa sensación en sus sistemas por Prowl. Despues de lo que sucedió en el recuerdo anterior, sintió que era la hora de demostrarle lo que realmente sentía por el, aunque admitía que tenía algo de miedo debido a la ultima reacción que Prowl tubo en la ocasión anterior, lo que lo hizo retomar otro recuerdo valioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ultra Magnus le había permitido a Prowl y a Jazz estar en la nave, ese día estaban solos, así que era una oportunidad que Jazz no podía dejar ir. Prowl por su parte estaba algo tenso, solo quería descansar un poco, pero no si antes Jazz hacía algo que debía haber hecho.

-Hoy fue un ciclo solar agotador- comentó Jazz, lo único que Prowl hizo fue gruñir un poco -Prowl *lo toma de los hombros* calmate, deberías sentarte, estás algo tenso, no es bueno que estés enojado- dijo Jazz mientras amablemente lo guío hacía su litera -Lo se- dijo Prowl lanzando un suspiro, Jazz optó por sentarse a su lado -Es solo que me asusté- dijo Prowl en voz baja -¿Asustarte?, ¿de que?- preguntó Jazz confundido -Me asusté, por como iban a lastimarnos. No me preocupo por mi, sino por ustedes- respondió Prowl, Jazz entendió lo que quizo decir el ninja negro -Me siento culpable por lo que hizo Lockdown- dijo Prowl -No no deverías sentírte culpable, Lockdown eligió su propio camino. Aunque eligió el malo eso no te hace el responsable- dijo Jazz con un tono suave -Escucha- habló Jazz nuevamente acercándose un poco a Prowl -No debes cargar con toda esa culpa que no te corresponde, cometemos errores, pero eso ya se queda en el pasado- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo y suave, cuando Prowl escuchó ese tono que usó Jazz sintió como se comenzaba a calmar y a sentirse un poco mejor -No deberías estar sufriendo así- dijo Jazz aun con el mismo tono, solo que esta vez procedió a colocar una mano en la espalda de Prowl y la otra en su hombro, por alguna razón a Prowl no le molestó, de hecho, sintió un pequeño alivio, esperen, ¿por que se sentía así?

-¿Jazz?- preguntó Prowl -¿Mhh?- fue lo unico que respondió Jazz -¿Como lo haces?- preguntó Prowl -¿Hacer que?- dijo Jazz mientras comenzó a masajear suavemente con la mano que tenía en la espalda de Prowl -Esto. Siempre me haces sentir tan ...Calmado- dijo Prowl un poco sorprendido al igual que se comenzó a sentir relajado -Será porque soy muy bueno en todo lo que hago?- respondió Jazz juguetonamente, aunque el sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, sintío que ahora si tenía una oportunidad con Prowl -Si claro, tu eres Jazz el increíble- dijo Prowl sarcástico pero algo jugetón a la vez -¿Prowl?. ¿Recuerdas aquel ciclo solar?- preguntó Jazz -¿Cuando?- dijo Prowl -Cuando te pregunté, si te la pasabas bien conmigo, nunca me respondiste- afirmó Jazz, Prowl se quedó procesando esa pregunta; cuando estaba con Jazz se sentía de una forma extraña, sentía una sensación rara pero a la vez cómoda cuando estaba cerca del otro mech -¿De que me estás hablando?- preguntó Prowl un poco serio, el quería ignorar ese sentimiento -Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando- Respondió Jazz mientras dejó de masajearlo y volteó a mirar a Prowl -Odio cuando haces eso- dijo Jazz serio -¿Hacer que?- preguntó Prowl de igual manera serio -Eso, ¿Por que lo evitas Prowl?, ¿Que tiene de malo?. No es justo, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Jazz decepcionado -¿Pero de que me estás hablando Jazz?, no estoy evitando nada- respondió Prowl algo enojado, Jazz se levantó de la litera lentamente dándole la espalda a Prowl -Tu sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Prowl, yo siempre me he estado abriendo contigo pero tu nunca lo haces conmigo. Estas evitando tus sentimientos por mi- dijo Jazz enojado siendo directo con Prowl, Prowl se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, el sentimientos por Jazz? -Yo no estoy evitando mis sentimientos porque realmente no siento nada!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Prowl, el estaba consciente de que si tenía algún sentimiento hacía Jazz, pero por su orgullo no quería decírselo, Jazz sintío una punzada en su chispa al escuchar eso -Entonces esto es así...- dijo Jazz mientras procedía a recargarse en la pared -¡NO Jazz!- exclamó Prowl, Jazz lo volteó a mirar -¿Por que no lo quieres admitir Prowl?- Preguntó Jazz aun con su tono serio -¿Esque no lo vez?!, ¡Ambos somos mechs y diferenciamos de edad. No tengo nada que decir- respondió Prowl, Jazz no respondió, lo único que hizo fue dirijirse a uno de los rincones de la habitación, procedió a recargarse con su brazo en la pared, Prowl solo estaba observando el suelo muy molesto.

A los pocos minutos, Prowl comenzó a escuchar un pequeño llanto proveniente de un rincón causando que volteara a ver, ¿será que?, si era Jazz el que hacía ese sonido, cuando Prowl lo observó sintió culpa y una punzada a su chispa, esto lo hizo recapacitar con sus sentimientos hacía Jazz, le hizo recapacitar sobre lo que le había dicho, tal vez el que fueran mechs no era tan malo, además de que le dijo cosas feas a Jazz solo para mantenerse en su posición. Al poco rato Prowl cambió su mirada seria a una triste, llena de culpa -(¿Que fue lo que hice?)- pensó Prowl algo triste; Jazz estaba dolido, no podía creer la punzada que Prowl le dio, al menos lo único que quería era que Prowl se lo dijera, aunque no tuvieran algo especial después. Prowl se levantó de la litera para dirigirse lentamente hacía Jazz, podía ver el daño que le hizo, pensó que fue algo muy feo como para hacerlo llorar -¿Jazz?- preguntó Prowl con un tono bajo y triste mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, Jazz por su parte aun seguía en llanto bajo, pero trató de tranquilizarse un poco para poder contestarle a Prowl -..Esta bien...- dijo Jazz en tono bajo triste -No...No está bien...- dijo Prowl con tono bajo mientras lentamente abrazó la espalda de Jazz -Necesito que escuches esto..- dijo Prowl con tono bajo, Jazz se comenzó a calmar cuando sintió que Prowl lo abrazó, pero no sabia si solo era para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sus dudas volaron cuando Prowl comenzó a hablar -Cuando te veo, siento que mi chispa late sin control, pero es porque me gusta estar cerca de ti. Mis ópticos te siguen siempre que estás cerca. Siempre me pregunto como te habrá ido el ciclo solar de hoy o como estarás en cualquier momento, cuando nos llamamos me gusta escuchar tu voz...Solo que...Mi orgullo no me dejaba expresarlo.- confesó Prowl aun con su voz baja y triste, Jazz dejó el bajo llanto cuando escuchó eso, el pensó que sería el que lo dijera, pero para sorpresa, fue Prowl el que lo dijo. Lentamente Jazz comenzó a voltearse -Yo siempre he sentido eso por ti Prowl...Quiero que me digas, lo que sientes sobre mi, si lo haces...Prometo dejarte en paz- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo y triste -No Jazz, no quiero que me dejes en paz- dijo Prowl al mech dolido, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ópticos mientras Prowl agarró valor por lo que iba a decir -..Yo..Yo te amo...- confesó Prowl -Te amo Jazz..Por el mech que eres (¿Que estoy diciendo?)- dijo Prowl, Jazz sintío un alivío en su chispa, procedió a acercarse más a Prowl -Yo también te amo Prowl- confesó Jazz dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

A los pocos segundos después, ambos mechs tuvieron el mismo pensamiento haciendo que Prowl se acercara más a Jazz y que Jazz se inclinara hacia Prowl lentamente, uniéndolos en un beso, fue un beso suave y tierno a la vez, ambos sentían como su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse un poco, Jazz no quería besar mal a Prowl, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, decidió profundizar un poco más el beso, cuando Jazz profundizó el beso, Prowl se sintió derretido en el, haciendo que el profundizara un poco más el beso, haciendo que se relajara. Pocos segundo después cortaron el beso lentamente -Prowl. ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo?- preguntó Jazz, esto hizo poner a Prowl en dudas -¿Hacer que?- Preguntó Prowl con curiosidad -Tu sabes- dijo Jazz con un tono suave y seductor a la vez, esto le hizo saber a Prowl a lo que se refiere -Dijiste que me dejarías en paz- respondió Prowl nervioso mientras se alejaba un poco de Jazz -Tu dijiste que no querías que te dejara en paz- afirmó Jazz soltando una leve risa -¡¿Qué?- expresó Prowl recordándolo mientras su temperatura se elevó un poco más -Confia en mi- dijo Jazz mientras nuevamente se inclinó a besar a Prowl suavemente mientras poco a poco profundizaba el beso, poniendo una mano atrás de la cabeza de Prowl y una en su cadera, esto le hacía besarlo fácilmente, Prowl gimío levemente cuando Jazz comenzó a merondear su lengua en su boca, sabía que las cosas iban muy rápido, desde el principio no tenía la menor idea de que Jazz sentiría lo que le dijo sobre el, incluso se sorprendió a si mismo cuando demostró lo que realmente sentía por Jazz, instintivamente devía ponerle un alto para que las cosas fueran con calma...Pero Primus! lo que Jazz estaba haciendo ahora se sentía muy bien como para parar, así que se dejó llevar por lo que le estaba haciendo y el también quizo aprovechar el momento para sentirse bien.

Jazz acercó más el cuerpo de Prowl hacía el suyo, pudo sentir como su temperatura se elevaba, Prowl aprovechó y de igual manera comenzó a merondear su lengua en la boca de Jazz, Jazz soltó un leve gemido ante el hecho, ambos mechs sintieron como sus temperaturas corporales comenzaron a elevarse, esto hizo que Jazz hiciera un sonido ronroneánte amoroso, presionando su cuerpo caliente con el de Prowl, Prowl gimió levemente con el beso mientras se calentaba más, ambos se besaban y merodeaban sus leguas, un pequeño líquido comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de Prowl, el nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien ni mucho menos de esta forma, pero estaba disfrutando de ese momento, en especial que lo hacía con Jazz, al que le confesó sus verdades ocultas; Jazz rompió el beso para caminar lentamente sosteniendo a Prowl dirigiéndose hacía la litera,lo montó un poco tocando su cuerpo levemente para no incomodarlo mucho -...Jazz, espera- dijo Prowl -¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?- preguntó Prowl un poco inseguro -No te preocupes, solo estas algo inseguro porque esto es nuevo para ambos- dijo Jazz con un tono suave y lujurioso a la vez, antes de que Prowl contestara se inclinó para besarlo profundamente, Prowl gruñó levemente mientras sentía como su temperatura se elevó más, Jazz cortó el beso para comenzar a besar y a lamer el cuello de Prowl mientras nuevamente acariciaba su cuerpo, Prowl hizo un sonido ronroneante, podía sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo, Jazz volvío a besar a Prowl en sus labios profundamente presionando más su cuerpo con el de el, ambos gimieron sintiendo ahí la interfase cerca. Ante la sensación, Prowl extendió sus piernas un poco moviendo las caderas levemente, esto hizo que Jazz aprovechara para bajar lentamente sus manos hacía el chasís de Prowl, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente -Ah...J-Jazz..- gimió Prowl al sentir lo que su amante le estaba haciendo, entonces jazz llevó su mano hacia abajo al panel pélvico, frotándolo suavemente, Prowl se sonrojó más y gruñó levemente, Jazz nuevamente besaba y lamía el cuello de Prowl mientras frotaba el panel pélvico un poco más fuerte, ambos nunca habían sentido una sensación como esta, pero se sentía muy bien para ambos.

Prowl se estremeció ante la sensación, extendió más sus piernas sintiendo como su puerto crecía por la necesidad -Aahh...Jazz- gimío Prowl, Jazz ronroneo mientras procedió a acariciar la mejilla del bot negro y oro -Calma- dijo en tono seductor, continuó con los masajes hacía el panel, esto hacía que Prowl sintiera aún más fuerte su necesidad -¿C-Como quieres..Que me calme..Ahh..Si me torturas así?- dijo Prowl entre un gemido; al escuchar ese comentario, Jazz lentamente procedió ambas manos al chasís de Prowl dispuesto a removerlo. Prowl apartó la mirada con timidéz cuando sus partes para la interfase fueron expuestos, gimió cuando sintió la sensación de aire fresco entrar en las partes sencibles, Jazz se sonrojó cuando miró el cable activo y el puerto mojado de Prowl -Yo..Nunca había hecho esto de..- Dijo Prowl con timidéz, Jazz acarició la mejilla de Prowl -¿Quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó Jazz, Prowl supo que no podía dar marcha atrás, además, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir -Por suerte para ti...*Sonríe*..Si. Quiero hacerlo- dijo por ultimo Prowl. Jazz Procedió a poner sus manos sobre la cintura de Prowl acercándose más fijándolo bien a la litera -De todos modos no podemos dejar pasar esto ahora, olvídate de todo, y solo disfruta- dijo Jazz ronroneando, Prowl le sonrío mientras ambos se acercaban nuevamente para un beso caliente mientras ambas lenguas merodeaban sus bocas, aun besando, Jazz llevó una de sus manos al puerto de Prowl, comenzó a darle suaves rozes alrededor, Prowl sintió una sensación fuerte -¡AH!..Jazz- gimió Prowl en la boca de Jazz mientras más líquido comenzaba a salir de su puerto lubricando los dedos de Jazz, esto hizo que aprovechara para meter uno de sus dedos a el, comenzó a generar un ritmo -Ah..Ah..Oohh..Jazz...No pares- gimió Prowl rompiendo el beso, Jazz hizo lo que pudo para complacer a su amante empujando más profundo su dedo acelerando un poco más el ritmo -Aaahhh...J-Jazz..Mhg!- gimió Prowl ante la sensación -¿Más?- dijo Jazz burlonamente, Prowl sintió como su puerto lubricaba más hasta el punto en que comenzó a recorrer sus piernas lentamente, ya no aguantaba esa creciente sensación, más aún cuando Jazz metió un segundo dedo, esto dejó a Prowl sin aliento haciendo que se estremeciera envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de Jazz, Jazz se dío cuenta de que Prowl estaba a punto de llegar a su sobrecarga, así que rápidamente sacó sus dedos para no caursarcela, no cuando apenas y ya iba a comenzar lo fuerte.

Jazz dejó pasar unos minutos, Prowl se sintió incomodo cuando Jazz se detuvo haciendo que gruñera levemente, rápidamente Jazz bajó sus manos hacia su propio panel pélvico para removerlo, revelando únicamente su cable parcialmente activo, Prowl se sonrojó al ver el cable de otro mech, Jazz gruñó levemente deseando la interfase, no espero más y comenzó a penetrar lentamente presionando su cuerpo con el de Prowl, ambos gimieron y finalmente como ambos lo querían Jazz comenzó a moverse generando las primeras olas de placer -Aah...¡Aaah!, Primus.. ¡Jazz!- gimió Prowl envolviendo sus brazos en Jazz -Ah..¡Oh Prowl!- gimió Jazz mientras aceleraba más el ritmo -GHAA!...¡Jazz!...¡Aah!- gimió Prowl mostrando sus colmillos, después envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Jazz con ganas de más, Jazz puso las manos sobre la litera apretándose más contra Prowl, Prowl sentía su cuerpo arrastrar en la litera -Más..¡DAME MÁS JAZZ!...¡AH!- pidió Prowl hundido en el placer -¡Te daré más!..AAHH!...Primus!- dijo Jazz, rápidamente comenzó a complacer a su amante empujando lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta el punto en la que golpeaba la parte muy sensible del puerto de Prowl, esto hizo que ambos gimieran y gruñeran mostrando sus colmillos, Prowl sentía esa combinación de dolor y placer, se estaba volviendo loco!. Jazz sentía como su sobrecarga estaba demasiado cerca, continuó con las intensas oleadas de placer, estaban hasta el límite -¡AHH!...¡Aah! Prowl!- gimió Jazz ahogado en el placer -!Jazz!..¡Aaah!...¡Primus!- gimío Prowl igualmente ahogado, ambos gruñeron con furia y lujuria; hasta que llegaron a su límite -¡Aaahh!..¡AAHHH!- gimío Prowl llegando a su sobrecarga -¡AAAHH! PROWL TE AMO!- gimió poco después Jazz llegando a su sobrecarga.

Ambos se desplomaron en la litera, jadeaban para que sus sistemas se enfriaran, al pasar unos minutos, Jazz lentamente comenzó a salir de el, Prowl soltó un gemido suave por la sensación aun intentando enfriarse -Primus, eso fue, increíble..Maldito- dijo Prowl juguetonamente, Jazz río levemente debido a que aún estaba jadeando. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde lo sucedido, ambos observaron el desastre que habían hecho -*Rie leve* Voy a necesitar otro trabajo de pintura- dijo Jazz al ver su armadura -Aun no puedo creer que tu y yo lo hayamos hecho- dijo Prowl sorprendido, parece que su chispa le ganó a su orgullo de cyber-ninja gracias a lo que pasó esa noche -Bueno, debes admitir que te gustó- dijo Jazz seguido de una risa, Prowl lo volteó a mirar denotando una cara de enojo, Jazz borró su sonrisa y puso una cara de "Yo no fui", en pocas palabras, "Inocente" -*suspira* De acuerdo, lo admito..Si..Lo disfruté- dijo Prowl desganado, Jazz procedió a acercarse a el, tenía otra intención -Prowl. Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo- dijo Jazz -¿No fue suficiente con lo de hace rato?- dijo Prowl -No me refiero a eso..Prowl...Quiero que tu y yo...Seamos uno- dijo directamente Jazz, Prowl se quedó sorprendido al escuchar las palabras provenientes de Jazz, pero antes de que le contestara algo lo interrumpío -*tocando* ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Ultra Magnus atrás de la puerta. OMG NO! En mal momento llegó el comandante, Jazz y Prowl se asustaron al escuchar a Magnus al otro lado, velozmente cubrieron la evidencia más notoria de lo que había sucedido -Emm si si un momento por favor- dijo Jazz rápidamente a su comandante mientras se ponía su panel y se intento poner lo más decente que pudo, cuando Ultra Magnus entró solo observó a Jazz con las manos en su espalda, ¿y Prowl?. -Hola Jazz- saludó Magnus -Hola comandante- regresó el saludo Jazz -¿Como te estás sintiendo?, ¿todo bien?, ¿necesitas hablar de algo?- preguntó Ultra Magnus preocupado -No señor, todo esta bien, he tenido la oportunidad de relajarme un poco- respondió Jazz, pero Ultra Magnus no dejó escapar otro dato -¿Y en donde está Prowl?, Optimus me ha estado preguntando por el, creí que estaba aquí contigo- preguntó Magnus, Jazz se comenzó a poner un poco nervioso -N-No señor, ¿por qué el estaría aquí conmigo? *Flecha "MENTIROSO" XD*- dijo Jazz un poco nervioso, pero trató de calmarse lo más que pudo, sabía que no debía ser tan notorio -Bien, si lo vez dile que lo estan buscando. Lamento haberte despertado- dijo Ultra Magnus -No señor, esta bien- dijo por ultimo Jazz antes de que Magnus se retirara. Esto se parecía a lo que pasó hace poco en tiempo real..Un momento, ¿y Prowl?.

Jazz observó a su alrededor, era obvio que Prowl era un hábil cyber-Ninja, pero, acaso se había ido?. Jazz tubo su mirada al suelo, hasta que -¿Creiste que te abandonaría?- dijo Prowl saliendo de su "escondite", Jazz lo volteó a mirar sorprendido -Creí que te habías ido- dijo Jazz -¿Pensaste que te dejaría después de lo que pasó?- dijo Prowl -Es solo que...Al principio no querías nada y pensé que..- Jazz fue interrumpido por Prowl al ponerle uno de sus dedos afilados en su boca -Jazz, lo que te dije es verdad, todo lo que pasó realmente sucedió- dijo Prowl regalándole una sonrisa -No del todo, aun nos falta algo- comentó Jazz, Prowl lo miró con duda, pero todas sus dudas se borraron cuando Jazz intentó dejar que su chispa saliera, pero al parecer, no podía, quizás la interrupción de Ultra Magnus hizo que sus sistemas volvieran a la normalidad -No..no me hagas esto..- dijo Jazz con un tono de desesperación leve -Jazz *lo sostiene de las manos* Tranquilo- djo Prowl con un tono suave, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, Jazz asintió y suspiro mientras nuevamente intentaba dejar que su chispa saliera a la luz, después de unos minutos de suspenso, la chispa de Jazz salío a la luz -Prowl, te pido que seamos uno- dijo Jazz, Prowl miró sorprendido la chispa de Jazz -Jazz, si hacemos esto, no soportaremos estar lejos uno del otro- dijo Prowl -El estar lejos no será para siempre. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de que estemos más tiempo juntos- dijo Jazz aún con su chispa expuesta, Prowl lo pensó por unos minutos, pues si se vinculaba con Jazz, no le agradaría la idea de estar lejos de el, pero a la vez era algo que sentía que quería hacer, su chispa le decía en el interior que lo hiciera mientras que su procesador le daba otra advertencia que era muy probable que sucediera; paso un rato hasta que Prowl intentó dejar que su chispa saliera a la luz, no estaba seguro de que si podría salir debido a que ya había pasado un buen rato desde que sus sistemas se había sobrecargado y no sabía si sus sistemas le permitirían liberar su chispa. Por su suerte, su chispa salío a la luz, Jazz miró asombrado casi imnotizado la chispa de Prowl, a los pocos minutos, ambos fusionaron ambas chispas para que fueran un solo latido mientras se abrazaban, podían explorar por sus chispas uno del otro, eran dos mechs de dos mundos muy diferentes, lo único que tenían en común era su Sensei, a pesar de que ambos eran distintos tenían ese sentimiento uno por el otro, Jazz tomó la cabeza de Prowl con su mano y le besó la frente tiernamente, Prowl sonrío ante este hecho, ambos ahora eran el uno para el otro.

A los pocos minutos, el vinculo se rompió debido a que los sistemas volvieron a funcionar correctamente -Primus, eso fue hermoso- dijo Prowl -Si lo fue- dijo Jazz con tono suave, ambos cyber-ninjas se miraron a los ópticos por unos minutos,hasta que juntaron sus componentes labiales en un beso tierno esta vez, Prowl rompió el beso -¿Que haremos ahora?- preguntó Prowl -¿Sobre que?; de todo lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Jazz juguetonamente -Bueno, ya somos, Sparkmates. Ahora cuando estés lejos de mi, no lo soportaré- dijo Prowl -Te prometí que buscaría la forma de estar los más cerca de ti, me llebará un poco de tiempo pero lo cumpliré. Yo tampoco soporto la idea de estar lejos de ti. ¿Regresarás con los demás?- preguntó Jazz -No, regresaré en la mañana, además- dijo Prowl acercandose para besar a Jazz nuevamente -Quiero estar más tiempo contigo- complementó Prowl abrazando a Jazz, Jazz correspondió el abrazo, no podía creer que Prowl estuviera con el en una sola noche, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora tenía a su alma gemela a su lado para siempre, claro, hablando literalmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jazz tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y soltó una leve risa, pues tenía que admitir que se excitaba con sus recuerdos intimos, ese día había sido el mejor de todos, porque después de eso cuando tenían su tiempo a solas siempre se hacían cariños pero claro a su manera, comenzando con una pequeña batalla o algo, el tiempo que podían se demostraban cuanto se amaban, sin embargo, había algo que a Jazz aún lo perseguía, algo que le hacía sentir ese vacío. El le había prometido a Prowl que estarían juntos, pero lamentablemente, es algo que nunca se cumplió..Esto le hacía sentir ese hueco en su chispa..El no haber podido cumplir esa promesa. Pero, el no sabía que lo próximo que se acercaba le cambiaria su vida.

-¡Jazz! viejo la tierra es increíble!, conocí muchisisisimas cosas hoy debiste verme estaba como WOW BAW YAW SHAW! todo parecía una fantasía- expresó Sentech mientras entró al cuarto -¿Como que hoy?- preguntó Jazz un poco sorprendido -¿Que?, ya es noche en este mundo, estuve todo el día con Bulk, Bee y Sari FUE DIVERTIDO ! Incluso vimos algo a lo que ellos llaman Televisión y vi un programa llamado "Waku Waku 7" y vi a un tipo grandote llamado Dandy-J debiste verlo, Sari me dijo que es como Indiana Jones pero versión japonesa bueno aunque realmente no se quien es Indiana Jones ni se que es japonesa pero aún así estuvo genial!- dijo Sentech con un tono acelerado combinado con emoción -Pero la mejor parte fue que hoy conocí a Sari, primus cuando la veo me siento derretido *se avienta a su litera* es la única que fue amable el día de hoy conmigo y mañana haremos otras cosas- dijo Sentech mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su procesador -Sentech, dejemos esto para mañana. Recuerda que tenemos que obtener unas pruebas de ella- dijo Jazz -Houh...Sip..Lo olvidé pero como lo hacemos digo porque no se lo puedo pedir- dijo Sentech -Mañana obtén una muestra de su fibra, su cabello, pero hazlo sin que se de cuenta- dijo Jazz acostado -Si si, espera ¿por qué yo?, también tienes que ayudarme digo porque para eso te mandaron- dijo Sentech confundido -Mañana temprano no estaré, Ratchet me pidió que lo viera en el laboratorio, quiere que lo ayude con algo- dijo Jazz -Hou..Ya veo, bueno me haré cargo mientras te espero. *Bosteza* Bueno, será mejor que me eche, que descanses Jazz, es que mañana *apunta a Jazz*, Sari, laboratorio..Techo..ASHH!- dijo por último Sentech mientras se acostó veloz y pesadamente, Jazz solo hizo una expresión de duda, no sabía como es que Ultra Magnus le asignó un compañero tan extraño, Sentech era amable..Pero extraño.

Jazz de igual manera se preparó para la recarga, no se había dado cuenta de que se la pasó todo el día en ese cuarto recordando sus "Cosas", pero tenía unas cosas que hacer mañana, así que debía descansar. Pocos minutos después, comenzó a sentir esa fuerte sensación en su chispa, como la vez anterior, tenía una suma cara de sorpresa, ¿que era eso?. Nuevamente procedió a levantarse rápidamente mirando a su alrededor, era como si eso que sentía lo llamara, su chispa latía sin control, esto hizo que se estremeciera un poco -¿S-Sentech?- llamó algo nervioso, pero repentinamente su chispa volvió a la normalidad y la sensación se fue - ¿Mhh?..*vostesa* ¿Que pasa Jazz?- dijo Sentech mientras se limpiaba un óptico, al sentir que la sensación se fue, Jazz se calmó un poco -No..Nada- dijo en voz baja -Oh bueno...Descansa- dijo por ultimo Sentech antes de tomar la recarga. Jazz estaba asustado, era la segunda vez que sentía eso, esta vez no fue casualidad de sus recuerdos, debido a que estaba con Sentech en el mismo cuarto, pero era algo que tendría que esperar para averiguar.

-

Habían pasado las horas, horas llenas de archivos de memoria para Jazz, para otros eran la excepción como Ratchet, que se encontraba en el laboratorio de la nueva base haciendo unas revisiones primarias, pero estaba muy preocupado por ciertas cosas, al poco rato Optimus hizo su entrada -¿Sigues pensando en eso?- preguntó mientras se acercaba más a la consola, Ratchet se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar -Dime la verdad sobre lo que tu piensas, ¿como crees que el lo tome?- preguntó Ratchet con un poco de preocupación -*suspira* Realmente yo no estoy muy preocupado por eso, se que el no lo tomará de una forma negativa- aclaró Prime -*suspira* ¿como estás tan seguro?- preguntó Ratchet aun con su tono de preocupación, Optimus solo procedió a darse media vuelta para poder dirigirse fuera del laboratorio, pero antes de ello respondió -Prowl, me lo dijo- dijo Prime con un tono bajo mientras se marchaba, Ratchet cambió su rostro de uno de preocupación a uno más comprensible. Eso lo hizo reflexionar en muchas cosas.

Continuará..

-

MALDITA SEA ! QUE CHAPTER TAN LARGO O_O

Wenu perdonen si esta vez me excedí con el número de palabras, pero no quería cortarle porque sino uno estaría así como "¡¿QUE PASÓ DESPUES?!", además de que tube que REscribirlo X que me había fallado de en medio para abajo LoL, pero al final lo terminé de una forma que me gustó ^^ ...Admito que me pasé en el texto caliente XD, me mató de risa cuando puse "Inocente" en Jazz, sii como no "Jazz inocente" Buad! Jazz calentón XDD

Solo espero que no les haya parecido muy morbo el texto ._., bueno me excedí un poco pero si hubieran visto el texto original ahora si me llaman pervertida XD. Pero antes aclaro de una vez que estos no serán los únicos flash backs de Jazz y Prowl, solo digo para que no piensen que solo quise llegar hasta esta parte y ya _

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

Componentes labiales: Labios (obio)

Panel pélvico: Emmm..Donde se encuentra la pelvis n_nUu

Cable: bueno, ¿como se los digo para que no suene feo?...similar al Pene humano ? ._.

Puerto: A los bots les ponen algo así como ambos sexos, algunos dicen que es un ano o vagina pero me da igual ya saben que simula ser XD

Interfase física: (perdón si lo escribí mal) Sexo -w-Uu


	6. Chapter 6 - Sorpresas

Hola a todos! =D (Dwe nuevo XD)

Pues primero que nada, espero que lo siguiente que leean les parezca genial o al menos que les guste nwn...Esperé y escribí varios chapters para llegar a este OwO

Antes daré un dato curioso, si ven a mi OC Sentech, pues les diré que a el al principio lo iba a sacar como personaje incidental, si leyeron el chapter 1 pueden ver a Spev que es un personaje incidental, pues Sentech originalmente iba a tomar ese puesto y le iba a suceder lo que a Spev le pasó ._. ...Pero por como me lo imaginé pues decidí quedármelo y rasterizarlo bien al fic. También diré que se ganó su pequeño club de fans debido a que me han pedido varias commissions de el, claro que les digo que no puedo obviamente X que Sentech me pertenece XD, pero eso me dio una buena idea. Al término de este fic, pienso hacerle un pequeño fic dedicado a Sentech antes de que llegara a tener un puesto en la Guardia de Elite :3, el fic será pequeño (aún no puedo especificar que tanto) pero será ya que haya terminado de escribir este (lo cual tardará un tiempo) nwnUu

Wenu pasemos al texto de una vez

Capítulo 06 - Sorpresas

La noche había caido, era una oportunidad que Hirekue y Hunaba tenían para buscar a figura oscura -Hire, ¿como vamos a pasar desapercibidos?, ¿no sería extraño ver a dos cybertronianos caminando por las calles?- dijo Hunaba, Hirekue no contestó, comenzó a tomar la forma de un lobo robot grande, solo que no lucía del todo como los lobos orgánicos, este parecía tener símbolos o tatuajes de color azul cielo -Oh ya entiendo- comentó Hunaba mientras el procedía a tomar la forma de un lobo robot, solo que a diferencia de Hirekue este no tenía muchos tatuajes como el; ambos comenzaron a "rastrear" a figura oscura, ya habían perdido bastante tiempo buscándola sin tener éxito, hasta que dieron en un edificio verde muy conocido. -Creo que está aquí, el escaner me dice que se encuentra dentro- dijo Hirekue -¿Como entraremos ahí?- preguntó Hunaba -..*pensando*...No podemos, pero podemos esperar a que ella salga mañana- dijo Hirekue -¡¿Que?, ¿mañana?, Ouuuuh- se quejó Hunaba -Ella tiene que salir algún día- dijo por ultimo Hirekue mientras ambos se ocultaban para esperar a su blanco.

-

Era ya de mañana, Jazz comenzaba a encenderse poco a poco, era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero había quedado de ver a Ratchet en el laboratorio; soltó un bostezo ahogado y lentamente comenzó a levantarse y a estirar sus extremidades, pudo notar que Sentech aún se encontraba en el hyper-sueño ¿con ese casco puesto?, Jazz nunca lo entendía, procedió a hablarle para que se levantara -Sentech- dijo Jazz -Sentech- repitió Jazz mientras lo movía un poco del hombro -*zzzzzzz*...Cash es un idiota..*zzzz*- dijo Sentech aun en el hyper-sueño -¿Que?, Sentech levantate- dijo Jazz mientras procedió a moverlo un poco más fuerte -*zzzzzz*...*Abre los ópticos* ¿Que?...*Bosteza* Ay Jazz, ¿no puedes esperar un poco más?- dijo Sentech mientras procedía a levantarse y a estirar su extremidades -Tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy. Escucha, ve a lo que te dije ayer, yo te ayudaré a recoger más pruebas en cuanto termine unas cosas- dijo Jazz -Esta bien, pero Sari llegará dentro de unas horas. ¿Que hago mientras ella no está?- preguntó Sentech -No lo se, mhh.."Investiga" el lugar- dijo Jazz, Sentech lo miró serio pero a los pocos segundos repentinamente su rostro cambió de serio a uno sonriente -¡Esta bien! explorar el lugar- dijo Sentech mientras se preparaba. por otro lado Jazz se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse al laboratorio.

Ratchet estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer hoy, lo bueno es que Optimus Prime estaba ahí con el para ayudarlo. a los pocos minutos, Jazz dio su entrada al laboratorio -Buenos días- saludó Jazz -Buenos días Jazz, que bueno que vienes- saludó Prime -Si, igualmente- dijo Ratchet -Bien, ¿en que necesitan ayuda?- preguntó Jazz con su sonrisa casual, Ratchet lo miró de una forma seria, volteo a mirar a Prime y ambos asintieron, pocos segundos después, Ratchet y Prime se acercaron a Jazz -Jazz, hay algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo Prime -¿Decirme?, ¿sobre que?- preguntó Jazz mirándolos confundido -Sabemos lo que pasó- dijo Prime -¿Lo que pasó?- preguntó Jazz confundido, no sabía porque repentinamente le decían algo así, hasta que Ratchet fue directo -Sabemos lo que pasó entre tu y Prowl- dijo directo Ratchet, Jazz cambió su cara a la de una de confusión a una de Sorpresa abriendo su boca sorprendido.

-

-

Mientras tanto en Cybetron, MockLock se encontraba en alguna especie de refugio no muy enorme, lo bueno es que era lo suficientemente grande para el; MockLock estaba dando vueltas por doquier, como si estuviese esperando algo inquieto, a los pocos minutos sonó el Com-Link -Screw, ¿donde diablos has estado?!, ¡Wave casi me mata por tu ausencia!- respondió Mock muy enojado -¡Mock!, los Isians descubrieron mi treta- respondió Screwdriver por el Com-Link -Eso ya lo se!, TechNa me lo dijo- dijo Mock -¡Pero no es lo único! ¡Los autobots *se escuchan ruidos de disparos* No saben que los Isians están allá!- dijo Screw, MockLock no pudo evitar escuchar los ruidos de disparos que provenían del lado de Screw -¿Pero que está pasando allá?!- preguntó MockLock -Los autobots creen que yo tomé las llaves! *se escuchan más ruidos de balas* ...¡Mock! ¡Creo que los Isians las tienen! *se escucha una explosión* ...Nadie sabe donde están, es bastante probable que ellos las tengan!- respondió Screw agitado, ¿con quienes estaba luchando?; MockLock solo supo decirle una cosa -¡NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPEN! Y encuentra la manera de venir, CON o SIN nave!. Si ellos las tienen nuestro trabajo será mucho más sencillo- dijo MockLock -Descuida! *se escucha otra explosión* NO ME ATRAPARÁN! Estaré ahí en tres ciclos solares! *explosión* ..¡Que sea uno!- dijo por ultimo Screw antes de colgar el Com-Link, ahora a MockLock solo le quedaba esperar, no podía regresar a rescatar a Screwdriver, además el no quería arriesgarse; no pasó mucho tiempo para que llamara a alguien más por el Com-Link -Wave, te tengo muy buenas noticias- dijo MockLock -¿Encontraste a Screw?- Respondió la otra voz por el Com-Link -Mejor que eso, las llaves las tienen ellos- dijo por ultimo MockLock.

-

-

-¿C-Como que lo saben?- Preguntó Jazz con un tono serio y nervioso a la vez -Escucha, Prowl no los dijo. Pero de una forma que nadie se espero jamás- aclaró Ratchet -No entiendo- respondió Jazz algo confundido por la situación en la que estaba, Primus! ahora ellos saben lo que ambos tenían, pero, estaba confundido, Prowl no pudo haberles contado sobre lo que tenían, de hecho, Prowl era el más discreto sobre su relación secreta. -Se que debes estar confundido, así que te lo contaremos con calma para que comprendas- dijo Prime -Pero primero acompañanos- dijo Ratchet, los tres mechs caminaban hacia una sola dirección, Jazz estaba sorprendido y confundido, ¿a donde iban?. en el camino, Optimus Prime decidió romper el silencio -Verás. En un ciclo solar, noté la ausencia de Prowl, así que fui a su habitación para saber que sucedía- dijo Prime mirando a Jazz mientras seguían su camino -Cuando entre parecía como si no estuviera, pero después pude escucharlo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Optimus se encontraba en la habitación oscurecida de Prowl, observó a su alrededor sin encontrar señales del cyber-ninja, lo había estado buscando por todo el día y no sabia a donde había salido, pero poco antes de marcharse escuchó un grotesco sonido, parecía venir del árbol, hasta que pudo observar más de cerca y notó que se trataba del ninja al que buscó por todo el día, pero cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo notar que no se veía del todo bien; Prowl se encontraba de rodillas sujetándose el pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba recargándose en la pared -¿Prowl?- habló Optimus con un poco de preocupación, de inmediato Prowl procedió a reincorporarse normalmente, bueno, casi. -*Suspira* yo, perdón si no estuve disponible, estaba haciendo unas cosas importantes- dijo Prowl improvisado pero con su tono normal -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Prime -*Afina garganta* No, todo esta bien- respondió Prowl, Optimus pudo notar algo en el suelo, parecía combustible, hace poco había escuchado el sonido de alguien vomitando y no era coincidencia que encontrara a Prowl en el suelo -Prowl, estabas vomitando, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Prime un poco serio -No me sucede nada. Estoy bien- respondió Prowl -Si algo te pasa puedes decirlo, eso no se hizo solo *apunta al suelo*. Ve a que Ratchet te examine- dijo Prime -Ya te dije que estoy bien- respondió Prowl serio -No es una pregunta..Es una orden- ordenó Prime, Prowl solo le regresó una mirada sería e hizo lo que su jefe le había dicho, sin embargo, Prime lo siguió por atrás para asegurarse de que este hiciera lo que le ordenó.

Ratchet le pidió a Prowl que se recostara para que pudiera examinarlo mejor con su escáner -Has estado regresando combustible sin procesar, la verdad es que no te encuentro nada. Que raro- comentó Ratchet mientras seguía escaneando -Tal vez porque no tengo nada- comentó Prowl serio; Ratchet aún seguía escaneando, sabía que no era algo así como "nada", el nunca había visto un caso como este. Pero, recordó hace unos cuantos ciclos estelares, cuando tubo un caso similar a este, ¿será que?. Ratchet velozmente escaneo por la camara de la chispa de Prowl, cuando Prowl vío la acción de Ratchet, estuvo dispuesto a irse -Esto es una perdida de tiempo, tengo mucho por hacer hoy- dijo casi levantándose, pero fue detenido por el medi-bot -No tan rápido!, se lo que estoy buscando- dijo Ratchet serio y sorprendido a la vez, pasó un buen rato hasta que finalmente encontró lo que temía, tomó una cara de suma Sorpresa -¡En el nombre de Cybertron!- dijo Ratchet, Optimus y Prowl vieron la reacción que Ratchet tubo -¡¿Que sucede Ratchet?!- preguntó muy preocupado Prime, Prowl miró asombrado la reacción del medi-bot -Yo..me tengo que ir- dijo Prowl mientras se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a correr, pero Ratchet lo detuvo de nueva cuenta -NO NO NO! ¡Ahora dime!, ¡¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta?, ¿como pasó?, Y, ¿Con quien Prowl?- preguntó Ratchet cambiando de un tono serio a uno de sorpresa -¡Sueltame! ¡No tengo por que responderte!- exclamó Prowl -¡¿Que es lo que sucede?!- preguntó Prime -¡¿Se lo dices tu o yo?!- dijo Ratchet enojado -¡Dejame ir!..¡No me obligues a lastimarte!- amenazó Prowl al medi-bot -¡BASTA!- exclamó Prime -¡Prowl está en doble chispa!- afirmó finalmente Ratchet, NO PUEDE SER!, Prowl en doble chispa!?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Prime sorprendido, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y suspenso, Prowl estaba con la mirada al suelo -Ahora responde!- dijo Ratchet, Prowl dejó de luchar para escapar y procedió a sentarse dejando escapar un suspiro, Optimus y Ratchet no le quitaban los ópticos de encima -..Este..Yo- dijo Prowl con un tono bajo -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Preguntó Prime serío -¡Es porque nadie se debe meter en mis asuntos!- dijo Prowl enojado -¡Prowl estás en doble chispa!- afirmó Ratchet -¡NO puedo hablar de esto con nadie!- exclamó Prowl mientras -¡¿Acaso fue por..- dijo Prime siendo interrumpido -¡NO!, Nadie abusó!- aclaró Prowl -¿Entonces como?- Preguntó Ratchet, Prowl no contestó más quedó con la mirada en el suelo, Optimus y Ratchet se acercaron un poco mas -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Prime -¿Prowl?- dijo Ratchet -No quiero hablar de esto- contestó Prowl, pocos segundos después cambió la expresión de su rostro de uno de enojo a uno triste -...Tengo miedo- dijo Prowl en tono bajo -Prowl- dijo Prime mientras procedió a sostener el hombro de Prowl -Confia en nosotros - dijo Prime -Prowl dime, quiero saber como puedo ayudarte- dijo Ratchet con un tono de preocupación -No tengo miedo de lo que piensen los demás, tengo miedo...De perderlos- dijo Prowl con un tono -Prowl, queremos ayudarte, pero si no dices nada no se como podamos hacerlo- dijo Ratchet preocupado. Hubieron unos pocos minutos de silencio, hasta que Prowl decidió romperlo -Yo..Me vinculé con alguien, que no pensé que pasaría o que lo haría con el, pero, no me arrepiento. Yo sentí en mi interior algo especial por el, aunque siempre quise evadir ese sentimiento todo este tiempo, pero al final no pude. Ahora cada vez que estoy lejos de el, me siento...Vacío- confesó Prowl, Prime y Ratchet solo esperaban a que Prowl continuara hablando antes de que se arrepintiera -Supe que estoy en doble chispa desde no hace mucho. por eso..Tengo miedo- dijo Prowl comenzando a cambiar nuevamente al tono triste -Pude perderlos hace muy poco ..Y..En muchas otras ocasiones. Puedo sentir sus latidos- dijo Prowl cambiando a un tono bajo -Prow, no es tu culpa no haberte dado cuenta antes, es algo que no suele suceder y es por eso que me sorprende de ti- dijo Prime intentando calmarlo -Pero, ¿con quien te vinculaste?- preguntó Ratchet, Prowl se dio media vuelta antes de contestar -No me vinculé con alguien de aquí...*mira hacia arriba* Justo en estos momentos el está en Cybertron, pero, el tampoco sabe que estoy en doble chispa ...Me da miedo que Jazz se entere y que viera, todo el peligro en el que los puse sin darme cuenta...- confesó Prowl, Prime y Ratchet se quedaron mudos de sorpresa, aunque inconscientemente tenían sus sospechas, no era casualidad que pasaran tiempo a solas y que ahora Prowl estuviera en doble chispa, algo no muy común -Pero, ¿por qué hablas en plural?- preguntó Prime -Son..Dos chispas a las que espero- respondió Prowl en tono bajo -Gemelos- comentó Prime -No es muy común el entrar en doble chispa de dos chispas, suele suceder solo una vez entre millones. Pero quiero que me digas como puedo, podemos, ayudarte- dijo Ratchet denotando preocupación, todos ellos eran una familia, así que cuando uno necesitaba ayuda, todos tenían que poner de su parte.

-Ayudenme a protegerlos...*mirando al suelo* No quiero perderlos..- dijo Prowl en tono bajo, Prime y Ratchet no supieron distinguir si lo dijo con desesperación o con culpa..Quizás los dos -Espera aquí hay algo que no tiene sentido Prowl, cuando un bot esta en doble chispa no se muestran signos de que lo esté. ¿Como fue que te diste cuenta?- preguntó Prime aplicando su teoría -Me di cuenta hace poco cuando Sentinel y Jazz se fueron de vuelta a cybertron, el y yo *afina garganta* nos vinculamos de nuevo, algo extraño hizo que cortaramos el vinculo y me pareció muy extraño, había sentido algo. *Se da media vuelta* Desde ese ciclo solar sentiá que mi chispa latía sin control pero supuse que era gracias a que Jazz y yo estabamos lejos nuevamente, pero, sentí algo más, algo que jamás había sentido. Un ciclo solar lo pude sentir, sentí un pequeño latido que parecía..Provenir de mi chispa, pero, no era la mía- Confirmó Prowl, Prime y Ratchet solo escucharon -Desde entonces lo supe, al principio creeí que solo mi procesador me estaba mintiendo, pero mi chispa me dijo otra cosa...*Sonrie* Sentir ese latido, me hizo sentir felíz, poco tiempo después pude sentir la otra chispa, entonces lo supe- concluyó Prowl, Optimus y Ratchet estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, como había dicho Optimus un cybertroniano no se podía dar cuenta simplemente por que si, no existía forma alguna no al menos en la actualidad -Es por eso que necesito ayuda- dijo Prowl denotando tristeza -Prowl. Pero, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada desde al principio?- preguntó Ratchet -No estube del todo seguro si estaba en doble chispa, además pensé que no habriá forma de ayudarme..- dijo Prowl -Prowl, somos una familia, si alguién de nuestra familia esta en líos, tenemos que ayudarlo. *sostiene el hombro de Prowl* Confia en nosotros- dijo Prime, después de escuchar tales palabras, Prowl recapacitó sobre los errores que cometió al no haber mencionado su gestación, siendo el portador no estuvo del todo consiente que quizás algún día le podía pasar algo de gravedad y quizás perder a las chispas que tenía, era lo que lo hacía sentir culpable, además de no habérselo dicho a su sparkmate.

-Si, confio- dijo Prowl a ambos bots -Aún pienso como puedo ayudarte en tu caso porque no he tenido uno como este, si confias en mi, prometo que los sparklings en desarrollo se desarrollarán de buena forma y sin peligro alguno- dijo Ratchet denotando un poco de preocupación -Yo, confio en ustedes. No saben lo mucho que estoy agradecido...Por comprender y ayudarme- dijo Prowl dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pocos segundos después borró su sonrisa -Pero escuchen..*Se acerca* No le digan nada de esto a Jazz..Yo lo haré, pero, lo haré en el tiempo correcto- pidió Prow, a ambos no les gustaba la idea de mantenerlo oculto, pero Prowl tenía algo de razón, no podían decirle justo en ese momento que el se convertiría en creador, además aún habían muchas amenazas decepticon, sería muy peligroso que ambas facciones se llegaran a enterar de los sparklings -*suspira* De acuerdo, esto quedará solo entre nosotros tres, pero solo si prometes que se lo dirás cuando todo esto se calme un poco- dijo Prime -Lo prometo, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de mantenerlo oculto, pero justo ahora no es el tiempo, solo quiero que comprendan- dijo por ultimo Prowl, Ratchet rápidamente comenzó a darse una idea de como podría ayudar a los sparklings a desarrollarse fuera de su portador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

... El ambiente se encontró en suspenso por poco rato,hasta que -N-No..Puede...¡SER! NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Dijo Jazz en shock -¡Jazz tranquilízate- dijo Prime tratando de tranquilizar a Jazz sosteniéndolo de los hombros para evitar que entrara en un estado de shock más alterado -¡Escucha lo lamentamos pero tenías que saberlo alguno de estos ciclos solares!- dijo Ratchet que de igual manera trató de calmar a Jazz, Jazz trató de analizar lo que ambos le habian revelado, jamás creyó que algo así llegaría a suceder -Y-Y-YO AUN NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo Jazz aún denotando algo de shock en el -Calmate te lo explicaré pero necesito que no te tranquilices!...Cuando estés listo- dijo Ratchet, pasaron varios minutos para que Jazz intentara estar lo más calmado posible, pero con lo que le habían dicho era casi imposible - *suspira*...Bien. Ahora quiero una explicación para esto!, ¡más les vale que esto no sea una broma porque esto no es nada para reirse!- exclamó Jazz enfadado, quería que le explicaran sus dudas en su mente -¡Esto no es una broma Jazz! ¡JAMÁS JUGARIAMOS ALGO ASÍ!- exclamó de regreso Ratchet, pasaron pocos segundos para que Jazz cambiara de su actitud enojada a una de sorpresa -Escucha, cada cybertroniano tiene una codificación binaria en su chispa, cada uno de nosotros tiene un código único y solamente está guardado ahí, cada código está incompleto; cuando dos chispas se unen y ambos códigos son compatibles, completan su estructura binaria y así le dan origen a una chispa nueva. En el caso de Prowl fue un poco distinto, cuando ustedes unieron sus chispas hubieron unos pequeños factores que le afectaron a la chispa recién formada, esto causó que la chispa nueva fuera dividida y así dieran por resultado dos chispas nuevas,pero no es algo raro es algo que no suele suceder a menudo, solo ocurre de uno entre miles- explicó Ratchet, Jazz aún tenía una suma cara de sorpresa, pero aún así estaba procesando todo lo que le decían -Entonces..Es cierto (¡Es por eso que sentía eso anoche!)- dijo Jazz, pocos segundos después Prime y Ratchet le hicieron una señal a Jazz para que continuaran con un rumbo -Si, aún me falta explicarte muchas cosas; Verás, las chispas estaban en su segunda etapa de desarrollo, normalmente las chispas necesitan llegar a su sexta etapa para ser extraídas de su portador osea Prowl, pero no podíamos esperar mucho tiempo en ese momento gracias a la época, así que tube que idearme una forma de extraerlas pero sin afectar su desarrollo y sin correr el riesgo de que se apagaran. Existen tres formas de crear cybertronianos Jazz, así que deduje que si intentaba usar la estrategia de Omega Supreme para extraer las chispas sin dañarlas y así ayudarlas a sobrevivir y desarrollarse de forma normal..Pero...- dijo Ratchet deteniéndose por unos segundos -..Acaso..ellos...- dijo Jazz creyendo que Ratchet le diría lo que menos quería escuchar, Ratchet lo volteó a mirar a los ópticos, Prime hizo lo mismo a la vez que todos dejaron de caminar, el suspenso mataba a Jazz en el interior, no quería escuchar lo que el pensaba.

-Jazz- llamó Optimus -Ellos...Están con vida- dijo finalmente Prime, cuando escuchó lo que Optimus le dijo, Jazz quedó en un ligero estado de shock y rápidamente observó a ambos mechs denotando sorpresa -¿Están vivos?- preguntó Jazz en voz baja a la vez de sorpresa, ambos mechs asintieron como respuesta -Me falta mucho más para explicarte el proceso que llevé a cabo, pero creo que será mejor que primero revisemos- dijo Ratchet -Espera...Si ellos están vivos, donde.. Están?- preguntó Jazz aún con si tono bajo y de sorpresa, Optimus sonrío levemente mientras el y Ratchet se voltearon a mirar para asentir, pocos segundos después le hicieron una señal a Jazz para que este los siguiera, Jazz solo miraba sorprendido a los mechs, todo esto había sido tan repentino para el y eso que Ratchet le dijo que no era todo y faltaba mucho más de que hablar..Primus!. Cuando los tres mechs se dirigieron a unos pisos abajo, Jazz volvió a sentir como su chispa latiá sin control, era la misma sensación que tubo desde que el y Sentech habián llegado, solo que cada vez que bajaban más, esta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, esto casi le provocó un estado ligero de shock, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el elevador se detuvo en una habitación que parecía estar mediana, Optimus y Ratchet guiaron a Jazz hacia una parte especifica de la habitación, justo ahí, Jazz pudo notar algo, algo que jamás había visto en su vida, Optimus y Ratchet se acercaron primero, pasaron segundos para que Jazz se acercara hacia ellos, comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Primus! su chispa latía demasiado, casi como si fuece a apagarse, pero no, no era el caso. Jazz finalmente pudo acercarse a algo que parecían cabinas, justo ahí, pudo observar más de cerca lo que jamás había visto en su vida, observó más detenidamente acercandose más pero lentamente...¿Podrían ser?..Jazz denotó una suma cara de sorpresa, SI! JUSTO AHÍ ESTABAN!, pudo ver a dos pequeñas protoformas, dos pequeños cuerpos aún en desarrollo, de ellos destellaban sus chispas haciendo que la habitación se iluminara más, creo que era por la presencia de Jazz, Optimus y Ratchet se encontraban de observadores, Optimus sonrío -Ellos, son Kenshi y Kisho- dijo Prime a Jazz, Jazz lo volteó a mirar en shock con un rostro dudoso -Prowl, los nombró así- dijo Prime, Jazz continuo en shock por unos minutos, aún no podía creerlo, sus sparklings estaban justo ahí! sparklings que también son decendencia de Prowl..DE PROWL!

Pasados los minutos, Jazz acercó una de sus manos hacia uno de ellos, la mano le estaba temblando mientras lo hacía, cuando pudo tocarlo, la chispa del sparkling destelló aún más, Jazz sintió una fuerte sensación en su chispa, bastante fuerte que lo hacia entrar en shocks, poco después procedió a tocar al otro, de igual manera, la chispa le destelló más, como si ambos estuvieran felices de que Jazz estuviera con ellos -Están en su etapa final, no falta mucho para que su desarrollo esté completo- dijo Ratchet, a los pocos minutos, de los visores de Jazz, se pudo ver que se filtraba aceite que comenzaron a formar hilos en su rostro, Optimus y Ratchet solo observaron, Jazz se acercó más a los pequeños para admirarlos más de cerca, su rostro cambió de uno de sorpresa a uno de alegría, sintió como el vacío que su sparkmate le dejó..Se volvía a llenar -..Gracias...- dijo Jazz en llanto silencioso pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras se acercaba más a los pequeños -Te lo dije- comentó en voz baja Optimus con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al escuchar el comentario de Prime, Ratchet dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Jazz sentía que era el mejor día de su vida. Las peleas, cansancio, sacrificios, todo, había valido la pena. Excepto por una, pero, gracias a esa, había obtenido parte de la suya.

Continuará..

-

ASAFKAFKADJDGJDJGDKFGASKDGFADYFdaKDBANCASMVNSAKN!

DAWWWWWWWW QwQ ! Créanme... Que lloré cuando escribí la parte final QwQ ..Fue muy tiernamente conmovedora T^T, justo quería llegar a este chapter pero lo hice con calma, X que si apresuraba las cosas no me hubiera salido bien y todo se va a la mierda XD, lo wenu es que no me salió tan largo este chapter pero eso si habrán unos que otros largos, perdun XP

Maldición ya quisiera poder avanzarle al fic muy rápido X3, espero que les haya gustado nwn

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hirekue©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hunaba©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

MockLock©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

"Wave" (mencionad )©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Screwdriver©Koop Pentypus

Cash (mencionado)©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine - ATENCIÓN! Personaje de próximo Fanfic de Sentech OwO, así que este no tendrá aparición de ninguna de las formas en este fic XD

*~*Glosario*~*

Cámara: protección de la chispa

Doble chispa: similar al embarazo

Protoforma: Cuerpo de metal (dependiendo de que etapa esté o sino contiene chispa)

Sparkling: Bebé de Cybertron

Portador: El que carga al sparkling (el bot que está en doble chispa)

Código: similar al ADN humano


	7. Chapter 7 - Contando verdades

Hola a todos! =D

Les traigo otro chapter aburrido -w- ... De que mis dusculpas X la tardanza, he tenido problemas que no mencionaré -_-Uu, peru wenu, pues espero que este chapter no los aburra del todo LoL, ya pasemos al escrito y nu me hagan caso

Capítulo 07 - Contando verdades

Después de varios minutos, la habitación seguía siento iluminada por las chispas de los sparklings no nacidos, Jazz ya había llevado mucho rato con ellos, tenía muchos pensamientos procesándose y eso lo hacia estar preocupado por algunos detalles. Pocos minutos después, Optimus se acercó a Jazz lentamente, miró como se encontraba Jazz, así que lo movió de su hombro suavemente para llamarlo -Jazz- dijo Prime, Jazz lentamente comenzó a levantar su procesador para voltear a mirar a Optimus -Tenemos que hablar- dijo Prime recordándole a Jazz, Jazz asintió levemente; Ratchet le hizo una señal a ambos para que salieran fuera de la habitación, al alejarse, Jazz sintió como su chispa latia cada vez más fuerte, era señal de que no quería dejar a los pequeños, de igual forma, la habitación dejaba de iluminarse mientras Jazz saliá de ella lentamente, Jazz los observó por ultima vez antes de dejar la habitación, cuando finalmente salió, sentiá un vació en su chispa.

-Muy bien...Ahora pueden aclarar mis dudas- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Prime -Si. Es solo que...Esto, es muy repentino para mi. *Mira hacia abajo* Me sorprende, que Prowl no me lo haya dicho, tampoco ustedes...- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo, triste y con decepción a la vez, ambos mechs captaron el mensaje del cyber-ninja -Mira Jazz, no te lo pudimos decir antes por la situación de la guerra, además no sabíamos como hacerlo y si sucedería algo con los sparklings antes- dijo Ratchet -Entiendo porque ustedes no me lo dijeron, pero, no entiendo por qué Prowl no lo hizo- dijo Jazz un poco decepcionado -Escucha, las cosas no salieron como queríamos. Para Prowl fue lo mismo Jazz, yo había hablado con el sobre este tema y el tenía pensado decírtelo, solo que..Las cosas se pusieron fuertes con los decepticons y los planes cambiaron, lamentablemente a un final que no esperábamos- aclaró Optimus, Jazz solo tenía la mirada fija al suelo, esto le hizo cambiar su decepción a tristeza -Jazz, nosotros tampoco esperábamos que Prowl...- dijo Ratchet, el ambiente estuvo por pocos segundos en silencio -Yo...Tampoco...Pero ahora se porque lo hizo, no solo fue para destruir a Lugnut Supreme, terminar con esta guerra y salvarnos a todos, ahora se que lo hizo para salvar a nuestras creaciones, nuestros sparklings...Nuestros hijos- dijo Jazz triste, pero reflexionó por el hecho de que Prowl no se lo hubiera contado antes de morir, su muerte fue algo que nadie había previsto, ni siquiera Prowl teniá planeado sacrificarse, pero lo había hecho para que hubiera paz y todos estuvieran a salvo -Jazz. No queremos que te sientas mal, solo nos quedó estar agradecidos con el y mantener a sus creaciones a salvo mientras se terminaran de desarrollar, era lo menos que podíamos y queríamos hacer por el. No queríamos ocultártelo para siempre Jazz, tus creaciones te necesitan. *suspira y mira abajo* No te estamos pidiendo que nos perdones- dijo Optimus en tono bajo, al ver la tristeza que Jazz estaba denotando, Optimus comprendía perfectamente el dolor de Jazz por perder a su sparkmate -Yo tampoco, creo que quieras perdonarnos, pero espero que lo hayas entendido- dijo Ratchet en tono bajo -Por favor, ustedes hicieron mucho no solo por mi, sino por Prowl, gracias a ustedes tengo otra razón para vivir otra misión, no puedo estar más agradecido con ustedes- dijo Jazz dibujando una leve sonrisa, de su visor había sobresalido una gota de aceite -Gracias Jazz- dijo Optimus en tono bajo.

Pasaron varios segundos mientras todos volvían a estar firmes -Muy bien, pero ahora díganme ¿como es que los ayudaron a sobrevivir? *voltea a ver al cuarto*, se que los sparklings nacen en su sexta etapa o mínimo son sacados a la cuarta, pero Ratchet, tu dijiste que a ellos los sacaron a su segunda etapa, ¿como?; además ¿de donde sacaste las protoformas?- preguntó Jazz sorprendido, debido a que el nacimiento de sus creaciones sonó ilógico, hasta que Ratchet habló -Veras Jazz, como te había dicho anteriormente ustedes dieron origen a dos chispas y tienen que pasar por sus seis etapas de desarrollo las cuales equivalen a 12 meses, no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que cualquier cosa llegara a suceder, así que investigué si existiría una forma de sacar a los spaklings no nacidos de Prowl sin interrumpir su desarrollo; las protoformas en el caso de unión de chispas se desarrollan en el robot que porta la chispas; regresando al otro tema yo tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Prowl, en mi tiempo como médico yo aprendí que los Sekkers tienen otra forma especial para reproducirse, que es poniendo un egglike, los cuales son designados como una bolsa llena de energon donde adentro se encuentra el Sekkerling desarrollandose- dijo Ratchet, Jazz al escuchar la palabra "Sekkerling" puso una cara dudosa, pero estaba entendiendo lo que Ratchet le estaba diciendo -Ejem es el término que usan los sekkers, en fin; investigué que hace un par de ciclos estelares se había descubierto que no solo los sekkers podían dar a luz de ese modo, científicos y médicos autobot hicieron pruebas con aerialbots y por resultado obtuvieron egglikes de estos, solo que ellos lo hicieron sacando la cámara de gestación y colocándola en una incubadora especial conectándoles dispositivos para que el pleno desarrollo se llevara a cabo. Nunca se probó esta técnica con autobots comunes, así que esta fue la primera vez que se hizo en la historia- dijo Ratchet -Un  
momento, ¿me estás diciendo que mis hijos se han estado desarrollando igual que un sekkerling?- preguntó Jazz sorprendido -Casi, pero no fue fácil, le había comentado a Prowl sobre esta prueba, a el le asustaba la idea, pero era la única forma en la que podía ayudarlo. Tuvimos que construir una incubadora especial para poder conectarlos como en las pruebas, en ese tiempo no teníamos las herramientas adecuadas para la construcción como ahora y eso fue lo complicado, lo que si me resultó muy difícil fue sacar la cámara de gestación de Prowl donde ambos gemelos se encontraban, si hacia un mal movimiento, podría haberlos matado y dañar la chispa de Prowl- explicó Ratchet

Al escuchar lo ultimo, Jazz se quedó completamente pasmado, ahora se había dado cuenta de lo complicado que fue el separar a sus sparklings de Prowl -Pero al final los logré separar y rápidamente conectarlos a la incubadora, solo que no la había probado del todo y fue un riesgo, yo no sabía si su desarrollo se llevaria a cabo adecuadamente o habría algunos factores que interrumpirían por la separación de su portador, solo nos quedaba esperar. Todo este proceso fue difícil porque todo fue secreto- aclaró Ratchet, ahora Jazz sabía lo que tuvieron hacer para extraer a los sparklings no nacidos y se desarrollaran -Pero al final, ¿se han estado desarrollando bien?, ¿no les afectó algo?- preguntó Jazz preocupado -Su desarrollo fue normal, como si los gemelos estuvieran aún adheridos a la chispa de Prowl y justo ahora están en su última etapa de desarrollo, cuando la cámara de gestación se comience a abrir ambos estarán listos para nacer- dijo Ratchet, Jazz estaba sorprendido de todo el proceso que se llevó a cabo, pero le fue muy importante que ambos gemelos estuvieran bien -Debo admitir que me sorprendes- comentó Jazz -No me des todo el crédito a mi, también Prime y Prowl me ayudaron con la incubadora, yo fui el que los extrajo y conecté- dijo Ratchet -Fue cuando Prowl los vió, *suspira* ese ciclo solar, no lo olvidaré, el los nombró con nombres orgánicos- comentó Prime -Y yo aún sigo agradecido, no se como demostrárselos- dijo Jazz -Solo hazlo siendo el sire de ellos Jazz- dijo Prime, Jazz sonrió al escuchar lo que Optimus le había dicho.

Pocos segundos después, olvidó un muy importante detalle haciendo que su cara cambiara a la de una de felicidad a una de asustado -¿Que te sucede?- preguntó Ratchet -Oh primus- dijo Jazz, Ratchet y Optimus lo miraron preocupados -¿Jazz?- preguntó Prime -Ahora...Yo...No lo se...Pero, ¿como les explicaré esto en Cybertron?!, no puedo simplemente llevármelos allá y tenerlos...Oh que he hecho- dijo Jazz un poco alterado -Jazz, Jazz tranquilízate, cuando tengas que llevártelos iremos contigo, no te dejaremos solo en esto- dijo Prime -No es eso, el consejo, ¿que dirá el consejo?, Ultra Magnus tendrá que enterarse. Ya pasó algo similar a esto y hubieron muchos problemas, bastantes...No quiero que me quiten a mis hijos- dijo Jazz ahora un tanto alterado -Jazz espera, ¿de que estás hablando?- preguntó muy preocupado Optimus -Sucedió hace poco, pero porque Ultra Magnus intervino no le hicieron nada, pero no se que pasará conmigo o con mis hijos- dijo preocupado Jazz -Explicate quieres- dijo Ratchet, Jazz se calmó para poder hablar con ambos mechs -*suspira* Esta bien, iré despacio- dijo por ultimo Jazz antes de comenzar a darles sus razones de preocupación a ambos mechs.

Mientras tanto, entre los cuartos se podía ver a un cybertroniano de colores azul opaco, azul rey, amarillo patito (XD), cyan con café y gris, si se trataba del novato Sentech, se encontraba "investigando" como Jazz se lo había pedido hasta que el regresara y ambos consiguieran pruebas, se encontraba curioseando algunos lugares además de la sala de videojuegos, fue a una grande habitación que era algo así como una sala de estar, miró a su alrededor curioso, justo ahí encontró una mochila -¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sentech mientras revisaba el contenido, pero le era un poco difícil debido a lo pequeña que era la mochila, justo cuando estuvo por ver su contenido no se había dado cuenta de que Bumblebee estaba detrás suyo -¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Bumblebee, Sentech dio un gritó en seco, volteó a ver a "su héroe" escondiendo la mochila detrás suyo -Yo este... Solo estaba aquí parado sin hacer nada hasta que tu llegaste que curioso ¿no? jejej- dijo Sentech algo nervioso -¿Qué tienes atrás?- preguntó Bumblebee sospechando, esto hizo que Sentech se pusiera más nervioso -¿Y-Yo?- respondió Sentech -¿Hay alguien más además de nosotros?- dijo Bee sarcástico -Bueno están esos insectos orgánicos como me dijo Sari ayer- dijo Sentech sonriente apuntando a una mosca, Bumblebee frunció en ceño -Muéstrame que tienes atrás- dijo Bee hiendo al grano -Mi espalda obvio- dijo Sentech seguido de una risa leve -Solo quiero saber- dijo Bumblebee al igual que fue a la espalda de Sentech, observó que no teniá nada en sus manos ni en alguna otra parte -¿Pero qué?- dijo Bumblebee -Okey. ¿en cuanto tiempo llegará Sari?- preguntó Sentech, Bumblebee soliá ser amistoso, pero al parecer veía a Sentech como una molestia, era irónico que a el le cayera mal su propio fan.

-¿Por qué tan interesado en que llegue ella?- preguntó Bee, Sentech comenzó a sonrojarse un poco -Ahhm Solo quería saber eso es todo- dijo Sentech un poco nervioso -Además me gustó como no las pasamos ayer fue una aventura para mi y quiero saber que haremos hoy- dijo Sentech emocionado -¿Haremos?, puff no hables en plural ¿quieres?- dijo Bee -¿Por qué no podrás ir? ¿ocupado?- preguntó Sentech -No- respondió Bee simple -Mmmhhh ¿cansado?- preguntó Sentech, parecía que no entendía a lo que Bee quería referirse -*frunce en ceño* ¿Tu que crees?- dijo Bee mirando a Sentech -Con razón te veo de mal humor necesitas una recarga más- dijo Sentech sonriente, Bumblebee solo queriá alejarse un poco, el día anterior habiá sido algo tenso para el gracias a Sentech.

Sentech se había olvidado del detalle de que se escondió la mochila misteriosa en su brazo izquierdo en un escondite que tenía para su arma.

Mientras tanto en Cybertron, en un área muy lejana para la vista de los autobots, se encontraba una nave decepticon escondida, adentro se encontraban unos pocos decepticons, algunos estaban vigilando en las entradas, unos estaban recorriendo los pasillos. más adentro, se podían apreciar dos formas, una era conocida y otra misteriosa -*suspira* Ufff esto es muy aburrido si no nos dejan atacar a los autobots, ¿por qué Wave no me dejó el trabajo de TechNa?- dijo una voz de femme que sonaba algo ronca y aguda a la vez mientras en algo parecido a una mesa trazaba sus garras dañándola -¡¿Que esperabas Panthra?!, necesitábamos a alguien orgánico para eso- dijo MockLock -Aún así yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo- dijo Panthra, pocos segundos después MockLock soltó un gruñido -¡¿Donde se habrá metido?- dijo MockLock -¿Quien?, ¿el puto de Poison?- dijo Panthra -No, recuerda que lo atraparon, me refiero a Agenor- dijo MockLock -Agenor fue con una de las naves que robamos a traer a los reclutas de tiempo atrás, si lo buscas no lo verás dentro de un buen tiempo- dijo Panthra -¡Gahhh!, es solo que Wave quiere que alguien vaya por nuevos reclutas sueltos que estén aquí, pero no quiero ir yo- dijo MockLock -Recuerda que no es buena idea hacer enojar a Wave- dijo Panthra sarcástica -¡¿Y por qué no vaz tu?, no estás haciendo nada- recalcó MockLock -Ay cariño, yo tenía ordenes y ya lo he cumplido, ahora solo espero las siguientes- dijo Panthra -Y, ¿por qué no lo haces por mi?- dijo MockLock usando un tono suave -¿Tu lo harías por mi?- preguntó Panthra con tono suave -No- respondió MockLock sonriente -¡¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga por tí?!- respondió Panthra disgustada -Primero: Me caes mal, segundo: soy un decepticon y veo por mi mismo, tercero: porque eres una gatita mala y floja- dijo MockLock riendo después del comentario que hizo, Panthra lo miró disgustada, se acercó a el aventándole un fuerte zarpazo en su brazo -¡OUCH!- expresó MockLock al recibir el ataque -¡Tonto!- dijo Panthra después de haber dado el golpe, pocos segundos después llegó una llamada del com-link de MockLock -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quien es?! ¡¿que quieren?!- contestó MockLock disgustado, seguía algo enojado por el zarpazo -¡NO ME GRITES QUIERES?!- Respondió una voz de mech -¡SkyDead ,ahora ¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo MockLock -Solo quería avisarles que Jiroo y yo ya tenemos a los reclutas nuevos de este tiempo- dijo SkyDead -Ohhh muy bien, entonces ya no tenemos que hacer otro viaje- dijo MockLock complacido -Jejej te equivocas Mock, aún nos faltan muchos reclutas que buscar- dijo Skydead -¡¿Pero qué no se supone que ustedes ya debían hacer terminado?!- respondió MockLock con una gran mueca en su rostro -Mock, son demasiados reclutas, además!, Wave dijo que nos teníamos que dividir para buscarlos Y traerlos. Al menos solo faltan 2 viajes más pero nosotros ya terminamos con lo nuestro- dijo SkyDead satisfecho, MockLock soltó un rugido bajo -¡BIEN!, pero yo no pienso viajar de nuevo, estoy cansado de ir de un lado a otro- dijo MockLock -Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo Mocko Jejej- dijo SkyDead soltando una leve risa, MockLock se disgustó al escuchar el ultimo comentario -¡No me llames Mocko! y si alguien irá!- dijo MockLock disgustado

-Hablando de ir, mira quien llegó- dijo Panthra apuntando hacia la entrada, MockLock volteó a mirar para ver que se trataba de Screwdriver, solo que estaba jadeando levemente y se recargaba en sus piernas -Tengo que irme, parece que encontré al primer candidato para el trabajo- dijo MockLock a SkyDead colgando el Com-Link, pocos segundos después comenzó a acercarse a Screwdriver que de igual manera lo hizo Panthra -¡Screw!- dijo MockLock hipócrita -Ay Screw cariño vienes todo agotado- dijo Panthra al sekker -Si claro, ¿que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Screw entre pequeños jadeos -Wave quiere que alguien haga un viaje para traer a los nuevos reclutas, y tu eres el indicado para el trabajo- dijo MockLock sonriente, Panthra volteó a mirar feo a MockLock -¡P-pero acabo de llegar! ¿no me necesitabas para otra cosa?!- reclamó Screw -¡Si pero lo primero ya lo hice yo porque tu no estabas, así que te toca hacer el viaje- recalcó MockLock -¡Gahh! ¡Pero fue por que los Isians me descubrieron y destrozaron mi nave!- se quejó Screw, estaba agotado por lo que habiá pasado y no le gustaba la idea de volver a hacer otro viaje -Oh oh oh *chasquea* ¡YA SE! ¡Mandemos al puto de Poison!- sugirió Panthra, ambos cons voltearon a verla, solo que Screw teniá una expresión de duda -Mmhh ...*Pensando*...Hahh ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?- dijo MockLock -Por que eres un tonto, tienes un procesador muuuuuy lento- dijo Panthra seguido de que soltara una risa, MockLock la miró disgustado -¡No soy un tonto! ¡Mugre gata!- dijo MockLock regresando la ofensa, Screw aprovechó para escabullirse e irse antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta; nuevamente llegó otra llamada por el com-link -¡¿QUE?!- contestó MockLock enojado -¡MockLock!- se escuchó la misma voz de femme que ya le había hablado anteriormente a MockLock -W-Wave..¿Qué sucede?- preguntó MockLock algo nervioso -¿Ya revisaron el historial?, recuerden que solo quiero decepticons prometedores- dijo esta voz -S-si si ya lo hicimos, solo nos queda ir por ellos- dijo MockLock -Bien, y contacta a TechNa, dile que quiero que distraiga más tiempo a los Isians y que llame más la atención de los autobots- dijo la voz seguido de que colgara -Le mentiste, aún no revisas el historial ¿cierto?- supuso Panthra -No, no lo he hecho pero será sencillo elegir a decepticons prometedores- dijo MockLock, Panthra lo miró con una cara de desconfianza -La ultima vez que elegiste solo elegiste decepticons de tu tamaño, *suspira* forzosamente tengo que ayudar a elegir- dijo Panthra seguido de que se dirigiera a una consola -¡Hey! es porque elegí a los más fuertes!- dijo por ultimo MockLock. Pero, quien era la supuesta Wave?, será la que lleva a cabo los planes?

Mientras tanto, en la torre Sumdac Sari estaba lista para ir a la base autobot, pero a los pocos segundos después llegó el padre de Sari ,Isac Sumdac -Sari, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás allá?- preguntó su padre -Papá, ya sabes cuanto tiempo voy, lo de siempre- dijo Sari sonriente -Si lo se, es solo que tu y yo no hemos hablado de ciertas cosas- dijo su padre -¿Sobre que?- preguntó Sari curiosa -*suspira* Solo que ya te estás volviendo una adulta joven y necesitamos hablar de ciertos asuntos que abarca eso- dijo su padre -Pero papá, ¿sobre que tantos asuntos hablas?- dijo Sari -Verás, el primero es sobre la companiá, cuando yo no esté tu tendrás que estar a cargo- dijo su padre -Papá, sabes que falta mucho para que eso pase- dijo Sari -Hija lo se, pero al menos quiero saber que estarás bien en el futuro- dijo Isac -Pero claro que estaré bien papá, cuidaré muy bien de la companiá en el futuro, recuerda porque se llama Sumdac- dijo Sari con orgullo, su padre rió levemente -Si lo se hija, confió que lo harás muy bien, pero lo que quiero saber es que no estarás sola- dijo Isac -*rie leve* Papá ¿de que hablas?- preguntó Sari curiosa -Bueno creo que sabes a que me refiero- dijo Isac, Sari se quedó por unos momentos pensando hasta que supo bien sobre que hablaba su padre -Ay papá no digas esas cosas- dijo Sari seguido de una risa traviesa -Vamos Sari, se que algún día lo hallarás- dijo su padre -Papá siendo honesta no encontraré a alguien especial, al menos no en este mundo- dijo Sari un poco decepcionada -Sari, es solo que quiero que cuando yo no esté alguien te cuide, tal vez estés cuidando bien de la companiá en el futuro pero ¿quien te cuidará a ti?- afirmó su padre, Sari se quedó pensativa al escuchar lo que su padre le había dicho -Papá hablemos de esto después, ¿si?- dijo Sari -Esta bien hija, pero recuerda, tendrás a alguien especial con tiempo- dijo su padre seguido de una risa traviesa -Ay Papá- dijo Sari algo sonrojada por el comentario, a los pocos segundos después tomó su forma alterna de Tech y se dirigió hacia la base autobot, solo que no se percató de algo que parecía que la observaba...

-Y es por eso que estoy preocupado- se escuchó nuevamente en la base autobot la voz de Jazz -Ahora entiendo- comentó Optimus sosteniéndose la barbilla -Bueno, nos supusimos que sucederían muchas cosas cuando se tuvieran que enterar- comentó Ratchet -Pero no se como lo tomen allá, ¿q-que tal si no les gusta? ¿qué harían?- dijo Jazz -Jazz, debes tomar en cuenta que justo ahora estamos hablando de dos sparklings autobot, en comparación con el de facción cruzada que nos contaste- recalcó Optimus, Jazz se quedó pensativo, Prime teniá razón en ello, como ambos sparklings eran autobot las cosas quizás no se pondrián tan mal con el consejo -*suspíra* tienes razón- dijo Jazz -Ahora solo nos queda esperar y ver que sucede con el tiempo- dijo Ratchet -Solo que siendo honestos, no tengo la facha de ser un criador- dijo Jazz seguido de una pequeña risa -Confiamos que lo harás muy bien Jazz- dijo Prime -Haré todo lo posible para ser el mejor- dijo con orgullo Jazz , pocos segundos después Jazz cambio de tema afinando su garganta -No se como decirles a todos que soy sire, no se con quien comenzar- dijo Jazz -¿Y por qué no comienzas con Sentech?- sugirió Ratchet -Pero ¿que hay de los demás?- dijo Jazz dudando

-Emmm bueno, ellos...Ya lo saben- dijo Ratchet algo tímido -¡¿Que?!, ¿es que todos se enteraron antes que yo?- dijo Jazz algo disgustado por lo que escuchó -Jazz tranquilo solo Bulkhead y Bumblebee lo saben, pero les dijimos que no dijeran nada hasta que lo hablaramos bien- aclaró Prime -No podíamos simplemente decirte que ibas a ser sire- dijo Ratchet, Jazz solo teniá una mueca en su cara -Bien, lo entiendo. Comenzaré diciéndoselo a Sari y a Sentech- dijo Jazz mientras su mueca comenzó a desvanecerse, pero cuando recordó los nombres Sentech y Sari, recordó lo que tenía que hacer y la razón por la que vino a la tierra, pero no queriá dejar ahora a los sparklings -Creo que estaré otro rato con ellos- dijo Jazz dirigiendose a la habitación -Descuida- dijo Prime que de igual manera se dirigió a la habitación, Jazz sentiá nuevamente como su chispa latiá fuertemente cada vez que se estaba acercando, de igual forma, las chispas de los sparklings comenzaron a iluminar el cuarto nuevamente, cuando finalmente estuvo con ellos nuevamente, pudo admirarlos más aún, estaba analizando cada pequeño detalle en ellos, vio que ambos gemelos eran como una mezcla de Prowl y el, pero no podía ver del mucho debido a que estos estaban en su camara de gestación, pero lo que si pudo hacer es tocarlos suavemente, al hacerlo, sentía esa hermosa sensación haciéndolo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Como me dijiste que se llamaban?- preguntó Jazz a Prime -Kenshi y Kisho, ¿puedes ver al que está de negro?- preguntó Optimus -Si, veo que uno está de negro y el otro de blanco (deben parecerse a Prowl)- dijo y pensó Jazz felíz -El sparkling de negro es Kenshi, el de blanco es Kisho. Prowl dijo que el que se pareciera a ti se llamaría Kisho, y el que se pareciera a el se llamaría Kenshi- dijo Optimus -Pero creo que deben parecerse más a Prowl que a mi- dijo Jazz felíz -Sabes, creo que Prowl...*suspira* bueno, al menos los tengo a ellos- dijo Jazz con un tono bajo

-Se a que te refieres Jazz- dijo Prime -Cuando hablé con el pude ver que hubiera sido muy buen cuidador, también recuerdo el diá que los miró y los tocó al igual que tu, solo que no estaban tan desarrollados como ahora pero aún así era lo mismo- dijo Prime, Jazz solo contempló más a los sparklings, se sentiá muy felíz en especial por esa sensación en su chispa, parecía tener esa conexión con ellos y eso que aún no habián nacido, pero como faltaba poco tiempo era lo que lo ponía ansioso, quería verlos mejor, más de cerca.

En los cielos de Detroid se podía ver a cierta jovencita dirigiéndose a la base autobot, pero no solo podía ser vista por el publico, en un callejón se encontraban ocultos Hirekue y Hunaba, no pudieron evitar ver a la figura femenina que se encontraba en los aires -Ahí esta...*Apunta* ¡Ahí!- dijo Hirekue, Hunaba soltó un grito en seco -¡¿Es ella?, pero no se parece mucho...Bueno, algo- preguntó Hunaba -Debió haberse encubierto con los autobots!, no puede ser alguien más que ella, mi escaner me lo indica- dijo Hirekue con su escaner a la mano -¡Entonces que estamos esperando vamos por ella ya!- exclamó Hunaba mientras sacaba un cetro de color dorado con unas lineas azules que brillaban, poco después del cetro salió un proyectíl que se dirigió muy cerca de Sari, esta se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de un disparo que parecía haber venido detrás de ella -¡¿Que fue eso?- dijo Sari sorprendida y atenta a cualquier movimiento

-¡Hunaba! ¡llamaste su atención!, ahora tendremos que idear un plan para capturarla rápido, yo iré por adelante y tu por atrás, yo me encargaré de bajarla- dijo rápidamente Hirekue que de igual forma sacó su cetro similar al de Hunaba, solo que este era más grande y tenía más accesorios, solo que esperaron un poco. Pasó el rato y Sari no veía o escuchaba algo -Tal vez solo estoy soñando- dijo Sari reincorporándose nuevamente, pero pocos segundos después hubo una pequeña explosión detrás de su espalda -¡AHHHHH!- expresó Sari, había recibido en su propulsor el impacto de un proyectíl que no parecía de láser, este era más como de una luz; Sari terminó cayendo en un basurero -¡Buad que asco!- dijo Sari mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a salir, pero pocos segundos después se escuchó nuevamente que se acercaba un proyectíl -*Esquiva* Ahhhhhh! *se escucha una explosión*..*Voltea a mirar atrás* ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!- expresó Sari sorprendida por lo que vió, a pesar de que ya habiá luchado contra decepticons incluso los mismos autobots jamás había visto balas como esas. Pocos segundos después Hirekue salió velozmente enfrente de Sari solo que estaba a distancia, Hunaba de igual forma salió veloz pero este estaba detrás de Sari, ambos Isians se encontraban con sus cetros en posición de ataque -¿La eztrodos ce ul fure? [¿la tienes en la mira?]- dijo Hirekue a Hunaba desde lejos en otra lengua -La iztrodo [La tengo]- respondió Hunaba en la misma lengua que estaban hablando -¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Quenes son ustedes?!- dijo Sari algo asustada pero sorprendida, estaba viendo a 2 grandes cybertronianos, pero no parecían ser autobots ni siquiera decepticons, hablaban una lengua extraña y tenían un aspecto muy diferente a cualquiera además de que notó que parecían lobos, pero tubo más dudas al escuchar lo siguiente -*apunta a Sari* Te hemos estado buscando Tech- dijo Hirekue aún en posición de ataque -¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó Sari sorprendida -¡Hemos venido a detenerte!- dijo Hirekue seguido que los cetros de la punta comenzaran a destellar y ambos se preparaban para atacar, al escuchar lo ultimo Sari quedó paralizada con los ojos potencialmente abiertos.

Continuará..

LoL después de mucho tiempo escribo este chapter u ... En fin, creo que se dieron cuenta de que en el dialogo de Hirekue y Hunaba coloqué otra lengua, el significado en español se lo coloqué al lado .w. ...Wenu para nu revolver dejenme explicar XD

Cuando alguien hable otro idioma solo escribiré como se pronuncia .w. , pero al lado escribiré el significado en español de esta forma [ejemplo]. NOTA: No confundan esto [Significado del dialogo en español] con esto (Pensamientos) ; además de que la lengua que están hablando los Isians no existe, es una lengua que yo creé hace 7 años para mis otros proyectos :3, solo aviso para que no crean que es japonés o algún otro XD, ya si aparece una palabra similar es casualidad LOOOL

Fan characters list*~*

Sentech©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hirekue©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hunaba©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

MockLock©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Panthra©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Screwdriver© PentypusKoop

SkyDead©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Panthra©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

Sire: El robot que le dió su CNA al carrier, en pocas palabras el padre

Creaciones: Con esto los cybertronianos se pueden referir a hijos

Egglike: Algo así como huevos debido a que contienen dentro un pequeño cuerpo y adentro está lleno de energon gelatinoso, pero su textura no es dura, es más asimilada a la de un capullo.

Sekkerling: Sparkling de sekker

Cámara de gestación: Esta se encuentra conectada en la chispa, cuando el sparkling se desarrolla y va creciendo un poco más esta va bajando (solo llega hasta la parte del estómago), es algo así como la bolsa en donde se encuentra el o los fetos (claro en idioma humano XD)  
. NOTA: el detalle aquí es que los sparklings no crecen mucho cuando se desarrollan, solo desarrollan sus sistemas (su tamaño es como el de una palma cybertronia o incluzo pueden aver más chicos)


	8. Chapter 8 -El ataque de los Isians

Hola a todos! =D

Uff bueno espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho pra leer este chapter -3- , peru wenu pues...Es solo que he estado algo estrezada X que estoy retrasada con muchos dibujos que debo y bajé mucho mis calaficaciones del bachiller , es X eso que no me he puesto a escribir tranquila los chapters, pero en fin, justo ahora que me sentí algo mal X que ultimamente me han estado fallando los dibujos (falta de inspiración), pues simplemente me senté y pensé "que haré?" , ya de ahí me puse a escribir el chapter 8, al principio lo comenzé así sin ganas I'P ...Pero ya como vi como me hiba quedando dijie "WHOOOOA! CX" y continué hasta terminarlo en un solo día XD, ya hasta me comenzé el 9 -W-Uu...Pero en fin de eso luego les escribo XD

También quizás me impulso más a escribirlos cuando alguno que otro me critíca feo , en el chapter anterior alguien se atrevió a decirme "Te quedó como mierda" ¬¬... Pues que creen?! sus ofensas me impulsan a escribirlo lo más rápido y de eso estoy agradecida C'X, así que si alguién más me lo vuelve a decir le diré que graxias y que se chinge a su madre XDDDD

Bueno mejor ignoren esto y pasemos al chapter :3

Capítulo 08 - El ataque de los Isians

Ambos Isians estaban listos para atacar, Sari seguía completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, no sabia que estaba sucediendo o porque la querían principalmente a ella, parecía muy extraño; a los pocos segundos los Isians se acercaron un poco a ella con una mirada retadora -¿Glinje Hunaba? [¿Listo Hunaba?]- dijo Hirekue aún concentrado en Sari -¿Taq si amotek?[¿Que le haremos?]- preguntó Hunaba que igualmente estaba concentrado en ella, Sari solo trataba de apartarse de ellos -¿Q-Q-Quienes son?!, ¡¿Por qué no han respondido ninguna de mis preguntas?!- exclamó Sari tratando de denotar valentía -¿Hire?- dijo Hunaba a su compañero, más este seguía concentrado en Sari, solo que estaba algo pensativo -*procesando*...La izbolí[La capturaremos]- dijo Hirekue seguido de que colocara en frente su cetro -¿Perze lu ye apronu?[¿Pero si se opone?]- preguntó Hunaba -Ma peroti lojad taq hurtera[No podemos dejar que escape]- dijo Hirekue, Sari solo escuchaba a estos cybertronianos hablar de una forma extraña -¡¿Pero que están diciendo?!- exclamó Sari, quería respuestas -¡Calla!, sabemos que eres tu TechNa y esta vez!...No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Hirekue preparándose para hacer el primer movimiento -¡¿QUE?!...¡Yo no hice nada y QUIEN ES TECHNA?!- Exclamó Sari enojada pero a la vez sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, pocos segundos después Hirekue le lanzó un proyectíl cerca de sus pies -*explosión* ¡AHHHHH!- expresó Sari ante la advertencia -¡Hunaba grapos![¡Hunaba sujetala!]- dijo Hirekue, en unos instantes Hunaba ya se encontraba atrás de Sari, pero Sari reaccionó velozmente evitando ser sujetada por el Isian haciendo que ella le lanzara un proyectíl, Hunaba fácilmente lo esquivó pero esto hizo que ella aprovechara para huir -¡Hire!- exclamó Hunaba al ver que Sari estaba escapando -¡Tras ella!- exclamó Hirekue seguido de que ambos velozmente fueran por ella

-¡Oh dios tengo que pedir ayuda!- dijo Sari mientras escapaba de los Isians, hacía movimientos rápidos cruzando entre la gente para tratar de perderlos, pero parecía que estos no se daban por vencidos, las personas que estaban en la calle al verlos comenzaron a gritar y a correr -¡Hunaba dispárale pero no lastimes a los demás humanos!- dijo rápidamente Hirekue, de igual forma el comenzó a dispararle a Sari, pero Sari era rápida y los esquivaba, esto causaba que los Isians le lanzaran proyectiles a algunas edificaciones accidentalmente -¡Hire ten cuidado!- exclamó Hunaba preocupado por los daños accidentales que causaban, con eso quizás podrían lastimar accidentalmente a las personas; los Isians notaron que Sari se estaba alejando demasiado, casi al punto de perderla -¡NO!- exclamó Hirekue, acto seguido de que el sacara algo similar a una esfera azulada, este la apuntó a Sari y velozmente la lanzó hacia ella, Sari al sentir que algo se acercaba volteó a mirar atrás viendo como se le acercaba dicha esfera, dio un grito ahogado y la esquivó los más rápido que pudo -¡Jajaj no pudiste darme!- exclamó Sari victoriosa y burlonamente -¡Esa no era la intención Tech!- exclamó de regreso Hirekue -¡¿QUE?!- expresó Sari sorprendida, ¿como que el proyectíl no iba para ella?, a los pocos segundos la esfera cayó al suelo y creo un pequeño campo de energía de luz temporal que evitaba el escape de Sari, Sari dio un grito en seco y trató de frenar lo más rápido para no estrellarse con el, no sabiá si le hariá daño, con exito lo evitó pero ahora se encontraba atrapada en el -¡Oh NO!- expresó Sari al ver el lío en el que estaba, los Isians velozmente llegaron atrás de ella, Sari volteó a mirar detrás suyo -Ya no te escaparás tech- dijo Hirekue acercándose peligrosamente a Sari -¡ESCUCHAME!, ¡no se quien te crees pero yo no soy la persona que buscas! (si no me escucha no tendré opción, tengo que pelear)- dijo Sari a Hirekue -¡JAJ!, por favor tech ya deja de fingir, ¿no quieres admitir que te tenemos?- dijo Hirekue a Sari sin dejar de acercarse -¡NO! ¡Hablo encerio no te conozco y tu no me conoces!- dijo Sari preparándose para atacar -Típico de un decepticon- comentó Hirekue -...¿Que?- dijo Sari en tono bajo pero sorprendida

-*Lanza proyectíl* HAH!- expresó Hirekue -*Esquiva* Ahhh!- expresó Sari, Sari de igual forma le disparó al Isian, este fácilmente esquivó el ataque, mientras lo hacía Sari comenzó a dispararle varios proyectiles mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de el, Hirekue esquivaba los proyectiles que Sari le dirigía mientras preparaba su cetro para otro ataque -¡CALÉN!- expresó Hirekue lanzando un proyectíl más grande pero este tenía la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas, Sari esquivó el ataque pero esto solo le evitó hacerle daño, más el rango de la explosión del proyectíl la mando a volar -¡AAAAAHHH!- expresó Sari mientras se encontraba en el aire, Hirekue aprovechó el momento sacando otra esfera azulada solo que esta estaba más chica, Sari al caer al suelo vio como esta pequeña esfera se le acercaba, cuando estuvo a punto de caer en el suelo reaccionó y le dio un disparo para evitar que su campo la atrapara -¡Hire ya llegué!- dijo Hunaba a su compañero, pocos segundos después la esfera cayó en el suelo cerca de el, esta creo un pequeño campo de luz encerrándolo -Y ya me fui- dijo Hunaba sorprendido, a los pocos segundos el campo más grande se comenzó a desvanecer rápidamente, Sari aprovechó y salío de el lo más rápido que pudo -¡No!- expresó Hirekue -¡Hire, alcanzala yo estaré bien!- dijo Hunaba, acto seguido de que Hirekue tomara su forma alterna de lobo y fuera trás ella, la gente entraba en pánico por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto en la base autobot comenzó a sonar una especie de alarma por todos lados, Prime, Ratchet y Jazz reaccionaron ante el sonido -¡Hay problemas!, ¡tenemos que irnos rápido!- dijo Optimus, los tres autobots se dirigieron velozmente hacia el elevador, pocos segundos antes de subir, Jazz volteó a mirar preocupado hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los sparklings -¡Jazz date prisa!- dijo Optimus, Jazz dio un suspiro y velozmente se dirigío al elevador donde se encontraban ya dentro Optimus y Ratchet, la puerta se cerró y comenzaron a subir.

La alarma sonaba en todos lados, incluzo donde de encontraban Bumblebee y Sentech -¡Oh no! ¡algo está sucediendo debemos irnos!- dijo Bumblebee a Sentech -¡QUE?!, ¡¿irnos a donde?! ¡¿qué sucede?!- preguntó Sentech mientras le seguía el paso a Bumblebee.

Ratchet se les adelantó a los dos mechs dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio, miró hacia una de las pantallas donde mostraba un panel con un mapa de la ciudad, solo que notó que unas zonas estaban en rojo parpadeando, esto solo se significaba una cosa -¡La ciudad está bajo ataque! ¡tenemos que salir ya!- dijo Ratchet a los dos mechs -¡¿Que está pasando?!- preguntó Bulkhead llegando hacia el laboratorio -¡La ciudad está siendo atacada!, avísale a los demás que se dirijan al centro rápido- dijo Prime, Bulkhead velozmente salió del laboratorio, de igual forma los tres mechs salieron de el para dirigirse al centro en donde estaba ocurriendo dicho ataque, mientras lo hacían Jazz comenzó a llamar a través del com-link -¡Sentech, ¿me escuchas?!- dijo Jazz a su compañero -¡Si Jazz que esta pasando?!- preguntó Sentech a través del com-link -¡Dirígete a la salida para que nos encuentres, yo estaré ahí en unos momentos!- dijo Jazz -¡Entendido!- dijo por ultimo Sentech, Jazz colgó el com-link y continuó su camino. minutos más tarde los autobots se reunieron para dirigirse al centro -¡Jazz! ¿que sucede?!- preguntó Sentech siguiendo a su compañero -¡La ciudad está siendo atacada, debemos dirigirnos al centro!- dijo Jazz mientras se transformaba, pocos sengundos después soñó el com-link de Bumblebee -Sari ¿qué sucede?!- contestó Bee preocupado -¡Bumblebee necesito ayuda! *se escucha una explosión*- dijo Sari a través del com-link, Bumblebee no pudo evitar alterarse por la explosión que escuchó -¡Sari! ¡¿donde estas?!- preguntó Bumblebee -¡Estoy cerca del centro necesito ayuda me están atacando!- dijo Sari, pocos segundos después el com-link se colgó -¡Sari! ¡Sari! ¡Gahhh!- expresó Bumblebee -¡¿Que sucede?!- preguntó Prime -¡Es Sari!, está en problemas, dice que está cerca del centro, ¡la están atacando!- dijo Bumblebee a su líder -¡¿QUEEEEEE?!...¡OH PRIMUS! ¡Sari allá voy!- expresó Sentech mientras tomaba su forma alterna y se dirigió a los aires de Detroid para llegar lo más rápido hacia donde estaba ella, este se les había adelantado a los demás

-¡Sentech espera!...¡¿Al menos tienes la menor idea de donde está el centro?!- llamó Jazz a su compañero, Sentech hizo un movimiento en el aire dándose la vuelta mientras se dirigía al suelo, cuando llegó al suelo se puso frente a Jazz tomando su forma normal de vuelta, cuando estuvo frente a el, le hizo un gesto de "no se" sonriendole apenadamente -¡Tjej!..- expresó Sentech, no se podiá ver la reacción de Jazz debido a que estaba en su forma alterna -Solo sígueme...*avanza* ¡Rápido!- dijo Jazz a su compañero, Sentech velozmente tomó su forma alterna y desde los aires seguía a Jazz.

-¡Oh no!..*pone un puño en su cara*...Pobre gente la hemos asustado- dijo Hunaba mientras estaba recargado en el campo de luz encerrado, en pocos minutos la policía de Detroid llegó al lugar -¡Miren eso!- expresó uno de los policías sorprendido al ver a Hunaba, Hunaba dio un grito en seco, se encontraba encerrado y no podía dejar que los demás autobots lo llegaran a ver -Oh Isis..*Se toma de las manos* wene lis makta a utor fub harí, arlo rugo[por favor ayudame a salir de aquí, te lo ruego]- resó Hunaba, pero a quien le estaba resando?, pocos segundos después el milagro se hizo, el campo comenzó a desvanecerse -¡Si!, thagra Isis[gracias Isis]- dijo Hunaba mientras velozmente comenzó a huir en busca de Hirekue -¡Hey esta escapando!- expresó un policía, estos comenzaron a abrirle fuego aunque les resultó inútil, Hunaba corría de una dirección a otra esquivando a todo lo que se le ponía en su paso -¡Debo encontrar a Hire!- se dijo Hunaba a si mismo, pocos segundos después tomo su forma alterna de lobo y continuó corriendo.

Pocos minutos de lo sucedido los autobots dieron su aparición donde estaban 2 autos de policía, Opitmus Prime tomó su forma normal de robot y hechó un vistazo alrededor de los hechos -¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Optimus -¡Ah! ¡al fin llegan!, un robot gigante que parecía..Mhh no se quizás un lobo ó un gato no estamos seguros, estaba aquí hace unos minutos y después escapó- dijo uno de los policías, pocos segundos después se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos del lugar, todos reaccionaron ante esto -¡Por acá!- exclamó Prime, acto seguido de que todos se dirigieran hacia el lugar de lo ocurrido. -¡AHH! *esquiva* ...¡KYA! *lanza un proyectíl*- expresó Sari en medio de su lucha contra el Isian más grande, Hirekue simplemente esquivaba las balas que Sari le lanzaba y el buscaba una forma de detenerla -¡Debo admitirlo *esquiva*, eres mucho más persistente de lo que creí! *lanza proyectíl*- comentó Hirekue mientras le lanzaba proyectiles a Sari, esta los esquivaba lo mejor que podía pero se estaba agotando, pocos segundos después el Isians más chico hizo su aparición -¡Hire!, ¡debemos darnos prisa, los humanos ya le mandaron la alerta a los autobots!- dijo Hunaba preocupado -Bien, ¡terminemos con esto!- dijo Hirekue mientras que preparaba otro movimiento con su cetro -Dejemos de jugar y terminemos con esto, ¡es hora de que por fin se te encierre por todo lo que has cometido!- dijo Hirekue mientras su cetro se iluminó más de la cuenta, Sari ya estaba cansada y no sabiá cual seriá el siguiente movimiento del Isian -¡Ya te dije que yo no soy la persona que buscan!- exclamó Sari ya exhausta, pero a pesar de su cansancio esta se encontraba atenta al siguiente movimiento del Isian, pero como estaba más concentrada en Hirekue que no percibió a Hunaba y este le lanzó una especie de soga, esta soga se envolvió en ella -¡Gahh!- expresó Sari al sentir como la apretaba cada vez más la soga, Hirekue guardó su cetro y este dejó de brillar, rápidamente lanzó una esfera azulada proveniente de su mano izquierda dándole por fin al blanco, esta esfera creó un campo de luz, Sari se encontraba encerrada -¡No!, ¡saquenme de aquí!, ¡están cometiendo un error yo no hice nada!- dijo Sari mientras se quitaba la soga con una de sus cuchillas -¡Hire va a salir!- dijo Hunaba -*saca otra esfera* La tengo bajo control *la lanza* ¡no se escapará esta vez!- dijo Hirekue mientras que la segunda esfera se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sari.

-*Mira al suelo y ve a Sari atrapada* ¡Oh no SARI!- expresó Sentech al ver desde los cielos a Sari en problemas, velozmente se dirigío al suelo y tomando su forma normal este corrió velozmente para poder desviar la segunda esfera, en un movimiento rápido hizo un movimiento similar al del karate -¡KYA! *golpea con su mano la esfera*- expresó Sentech al dar el desvió, la esfera se estrelló fuertemente en un edificio -¡¿Pero qué..?!- expresó Hirekue -¡Sentech!- gritó Sari al ver al jet -*se agarra la mano* ¡OUUUUUU! ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡OUCH! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¡OUCH! ¡DUELE!- expresó Sentech aún sosteniéndose la mano con la que golpeó la esfera -¡¿Por que no usaste un arma antes?!- dijo Bumblebee llegando a escena junto con los demás autobots, Prime al verlos se sorprendió -¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!, ¡¿por qué atacan la ciudad?!- preguntó Prime -¡Escuchen!, ¡nosotros no venimos a atacar a la ciudad!- dijo Hunaba alzando sus manos -¡Solo hemos venido por ella!- dijo Hirekue -¡No crean que dejaremos que se salgan con la suya!- exclamó Optimus sacando su acha -¡No autobots!, ¡ustedes no lo saben pero tienen aquí a una decepticon infiltrada y necesitamos llevarla con la ley!- dijo Hirekue apuntando a Sari, cuando Jazz escuchó eso se sorprendió, quizás estaban hablando de...Figura Oscura?!, y que esta tenía una morfología similar a la de...Sari?!, ¡¿Decepticon?! -..No puede ser..- dijo Jazz en voz baja -¡Ya les dije que yo no soy a la que están buscando!- expresó Sari aún encerrada en el campo -¡Ustedes se equivocan y si piensan que dejaremos que se lleven a nuestra amiga está mal!- expresó Bumblebee mientras de su mano sobresalía su púa de ataque preparándose para luchar, de igual forma los demás autobots se alistaron -¡Digo lo mismo Bee!- expresó Sentech mientras de su mano derecha expulsó una bara de metal, esta se transformó en un martillo gigante -WoW novato- expresó Bulkhead, Jazz de igual forma expulsó sus numchakus tomando una posición de ataque

-Si así lo quieren...*saca su cetro*..No dejaré que esta tech se salga con la suya de nuevo- dijo Hirekue mientras tomaba una posición de ataque -¡No Hire espera!..¡No podemos atacar a los autobots!- exclamó Hunaba preocupado, parecía que se lo estaba tomando muy personal -¡Pero tampoco podemos dejar que TechNa escape!, si no tengo opción pelearé para no dejarla escapar...*gruñe como lobo*..No de nuevo- dijo Hirekue, dicho esto el suspenso duró unos cuantos segundos, mientras los autobots y Isians pensaba una estrategia sin dejar de mirarse, como si fuera una batalla por un premio y el premio fuese Sari, Sari solo quería salir de ahí y que ambos Isians dejaran de atacarla

...

-¡Al ataque!- expresó Bumblebee mientras le disparaba a Hirekue con su púa, Hirekue comenzó a girar su cetro muy veloz evitando los ataques mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Bulkhead le lanzó su bola demoledora a Hirekue, este esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, pero hubo algunos que otros que no pudo evitar -¡Ratchet, Sentech, liberen a Sari nosotros nos haremos cargo!- ordenó Prime mientras de igual forma se dirigío hacia el Isian, ambos mechs asintieron y corrieron hacia donde esta se encontraba -¡No Hire!- expresó Hunaba, era muy evidente que el no quería pelear, pero no tenía más opción no podía dejar que lo lastimaran o que a ambos los capturaran, cuando se dirigía contra Bumblebee, Jazz llegó de inmediato y lo desvió con una patada -¡Ahh!- expresó Hunaba mientras cayó al suelo -No podrás evitarme tan fácil- comentó Jazz hacia el Isian, Hunaba solo lo miraba con un rostro de preocupación -¡No esque tu no lo entiendes esto no debería estar pasando!...*saca su cetro*..Lo siento!- dijo Hunaba mientras le comenzó a lanzar proyectiles a Jazz -*esquivando* ¡¿Como que esto no debe estar pasando?! *esquiva*- preguntó Jazz sorprendido -¡Perdona no puedo decirte más!- dijo Hunaba mientras le continuaba lanzando proyectiles a Jazz. Optimus, Bumblebee y Bulkhead continuaban atacando a Hirekue -*corre y salta alto* ¡CALÉN! *Lanza proyectíl*- expresó Hirekue, los autobots reaccionaron rápido y esquivaron el gran proyectíl que se dirigía hacia ellos -Tengo un plan- dijo Prime a ambos, Hirekue aterrizó en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia los tres autobots, comenzó de igual forma a lanzarles proyectiles con su cetro, Optimus lograba evitarlos con su acha.

mientras tanto, Ratchet buscaba una forma de liberar a Sari sin ser lastimado por el campo -¿No puedes desactivarlo?- preguntó Sentech -No, aún no le encuentro la forma, aunque creo que no me llevará mucho tiempo- dijo Ratchet -Los demás están peleando, ¿no pudieron sacarme de aquí primero?- comentó Sari recargada en el campo -¿Como es que a ti no te hace daño y a nosotros si?- preguntó Sentech -Este campo solo está hecho para retener temporalmente a alguien o algo, solo por fuera hace daño, por dentro es inofensivo- dijo Ratchet aún desarmando la esfera -¡Listo!, creo que lo encontré- dijo Ratchet al encontrar unos circuitos en la esfera, los cuales eran para desactivarla -¡Genial!, ¿ya podrás sacarme de aquí?- preguntó Sari -Solo en unos 6 minutos podré hacerlo- dijo Ratchet, pocos segundos después se escucharon unos estruendos provenientes de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo -¡Los demás necesitan ayuda!, ¡Ratchet date prisa!- dijo Sari preocupada -¡En eso estoy, lo hago lo más rápido posible!- dijo Ratchet mientras continuaba cuidadosamente desconectando los circuitos -PFFF!...No tenemos tiempo para esto *saca su martillo gigante* ..¡Aguanta Sari! *preparando golpe de martillo* ¡YO TE SACARÉ!- expresó Sentech antes de golpear el campo con su martillo -¡NO SENTECH NOOOO!- expresó Ratchet ya cuando Sentech había lanzado el golpe, al hacerlo provocó que el campo desapareciera, pero seguido de una explosión -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- expresó Ratchet mientras salió volando en el aire -¡AAAAAAAHHHHH D-AAAAAHAHAHHHH!- expresó Sentech al salir volando -¡W-AAAAAHHHHHHH!- expresó Sari al salir volando en el aire. Los demás vieron la explosión y reaccionaron -¡NOOO!- expresó Hirekue, Optimus aprovechó la distracción y le lanzó un gran ataque con su acha - *Recibe golpe* ¡AHH!- expresó Hirekue mientras salío volando, acto seguido de que Bulkhead lo golpeó con su bola demoledora para dirigirlo directamente al suelo, Hirekue recibío dicho golpe y por ultimo Bumblebee lo acabó disparandole con si púa haciendo que este se estrellara en un edificio -¡Hire NOO!- expresó Hunaba, Jazz de igual forma aprovechó la distracción y lo mandó a volar con un movimiento velóz, Hunaba terminó estrellándose en un automóvil común quedando vencido.

-Se terminó- dijo Optimus al ver a ambos Isians en el suelo, pocos segundos después los autobots fueron a ver como se encontraban Ratchet, Sentech y Sari, por suerte no habián tenido daños, solo algo de dolor por la caída, Optimus ayudó a Ratchet a levantarse, Jazz ayudó a Sentech y Bumblebee a Sari, Ratchet miraba a Sentech muy enojado -Hou Jejej...*pone su mano sobre su procesador* lo siento Tjej...- se disculpó Sentech muy apenado -¡Si, yo tambien puedo sentirlo!- dijo Ratchet aún algo enojado por lo sucedido -¡Si yo también! *mirando enojada a Sentech...Pero aún así, gracias- dijo Sari a Sentech -Gracias a todos, no se que es lo que tenían en mi contra esos dos- dijo Sari, al mencionar a los Isians, los autobots se acercaron a ellos para mirarlos más de cerca -¿Qué es esto?, ¿es una broma?- comentó Jazz -¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Bulkhead -Bueno míralos, *se inclina hacia Hirekue* parecen mininos- dijo Jazz mirándolo más de cerca -Jazz...Espera, *apunta a Hirekue* ese bot- dijo Sentech -¿Que tiene?- preguntó Jazz -Mmhh No lo se pero...Siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes- dijo Sentech sorprendido, pocos segundos después, Hirekue abrió sus ópticos y alzó su mano directo hacia Jazz, de ella salió un proyectíl, este le disparó a Jazz y este terminó estrellándose con el suelo -¡JAZZ!- exclamó Sentech -*Se levanta lentamente* ¡Ya estuvo bueno autobots!, ahora si nos llevaremos a TechNa...¡Por la fuerza!- dijo Hirekue mientras que de su mano lanzó un gran proyectíl hacia ellos, este le estuvo por dar a Jazz, pero pocos segundos de que esto pasara, en unos nano-segundos se apareció otra forma cybertroniana y desvió el proyectíl con una especie de espada, al verlo todos se quedaron pasmados, quien era ese?!... Hirekue soltó un grito en seco -¡SEIYA!, ¡¿wenekei anterve?![¡¿Por que intervienes?!]- exclamó Hirekue -¡Hirekue!, ¡estás en problemas!, ¡has cometido un error muy grave!- dijo este cybertroniano, a diferencia de los Isians este tenía un acento normal y denotaba ser un autobot, al escucharlo y verlo los autobots estaban más que sorprendidos, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PASANDO Y QUIEN ERA EL?!

Continuará...

Fiu... SHIT! Casi me da un infarto mientras lo escribiá X'D, eso me pasa cuando me emociono al escribir, creanme tambien la música que escuchas mientras escribes sirve mucho de impulso -w-Uu ... A propósito, me di cuenta de que nunca he dado muchas referencias de los personajes , bueno mis OC's I'D, pero es X que los he estado dibujando y diseñando y algunos que otros Rediseñando LOLUu, pero para los que quieran ver los que ya subí (que son muy pocos -3-) pueden entrar en mi DeviantArt :3 les dejo el link abajo .W.

*~*Fan characters list*~*

Sentech©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hirekue©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Hunaba©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

Seiya Uncrea©Sonia "Sony" Flores the heroine

*~*Glosario*~*

Proyectíl: Bueno este término se me pegó de M.U.G.E.N (esque soy MUGENERA XD), pues con esto me refiero a balas o a poderes algo así como estilo KOF o de algún otro juego.

Morfología: Este término no es cybertroniano forzozamente, este es un término en la categoría de Biología, que significa la forma de un ser, ya sea cara, brazos, cuerpo, ECT.


End file.
